


Beyond time, beyond darkness

by Lave444



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 61,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave444/pseuds/Lave444
Summary: Le strade di Ian e Mickey si incrociano nuovamente ma ora è Ian ad avere guai con la legge mentre Mickey è l'agente che segue il suo caso. Come è potuto succedere? riuscirà Mickey ad aiutare il suo ex senza farsi coinvolgere di nuovo?Questa è la mia idea su come dovrebbe andare la nona stagione della serie





	1. Ch 1

‘Ripetimi di nuovo perché cazzo siamo stati assegnati a questo caso?’

‘A quanto pare c’è stata un esplosione in cui è coinvolto un esponente di una nuova chiesa e dobbiamo indagare’

‘Ma noi siamo dell’antidroga che ci importa se dei fanatici impazziscono?’

‘Perché Milcovich spesso queste nuove chiese sono in realtà sette e la droga va sempre a braccetto con le sette quindi non rompere più e fa il tuo cavolo di lavoro ci siamo capiti?’

‘Come vuoi, non ti scaldare’ dice con un ghigno svogliato Mickey mentre con le dita si stropiccia gli occhi, è stanco è stato un lungo turno a rincorrere dei stupidi drogati che avrebbero dovuto dare informazioni importanti, cosa che non è avvenuta, e ora proprio quando stava per staccare lo spediscono ad indagare su questa esplosione, fottuti religiosi. Ma è il suo lavoro e beh per quanto non lo abbia proprio scelto è tutto ciò che ha e se non stesse lavorando sarebbe comunque a casa a non fare niente e finirebbe con il pensare a…no meglio i drogati religiosi.

Il tragitto in macchina non è lungo, ben presto si ritrova ad entrare nella stazione di polizia che ha in fermo il criminale che dovranno interrogare. Non importa quante volte sia già successo ma ogni volta che entra in un commissariato non con le manette ai polsi ma anzi come quello che può arrestare qualcuno gli provoca sempre una sensazione strana come se stesse ingannando tutti e stesse aspettando che lo scoprano. Viene distolto quasi subito dai suoi pensieri da un uomo sulla cinquantina, molto probabilmente il detective assegnato al caso.

‘Voi dovreste essere gli agenti dell’FBI che stavamo aspettando, io sono il detective Russell’ dice stringendoci le mani con fare scocciato, ai poliziotti non piace mai la nostra intromissione nei loro casi, e chi può biasimarli anche lui non vorrebbe qualcuno che di punto in bianco venisse a togliergli il lavoro svolto ma è così che vanno le cose e tutti devono ingogliare il rospo.

‘Io sono l’agente Sanchez e questo è l’agente Milkovich’

‘Prego da questa parte, vi porto dal sospettato è già nella stanza interrogazioni e non sembra voler parlare’

‘Con noi lo farà’ dice Sanchez con un ghigno irriverente, Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo, il partner fa sempre così, adora far sentire la sua superiorità di grado, è uno sbruffone ma fa bene il suo lavoro e non da troppe noie, anche se lui preferisce rimanere in silenzio la maggior parte del tempo all’altro non importa e lo lascia in pace proprio come desidera, il suo egocentrismo funziona bene con il proprio voler essere invisibile.

Russell continua con tono imperturbato

‘Lo abbiamo cercato per tutto un giorno, abbiamo dovuto affrontare le reazioni dei suoi così detti discepoli prima di riuscire a trovarlo, è sotto accusa per aver fatto esplodere in mezzo alla strada un veicolo di un civile, il suo nome è Ian Clayton Gallagher e quando non incendia auto in nome di Dio è un paramedico, noi crediamo..’

Dopo quel nome Mickey non sente più nulla, è come paralizzato, riesce a stare dietro agli altri due solo perché i suoi piedi si stanno muovendo in automatico, ma per il resto non è più lì, come cazzo è possibile che sia lui quello che deve interrogare? è tutto sbagliato! Lui dovrebbe essere a vivere una bella vita con un buon lavoro e un ragazzo che lo ama, non qui, non in una cazzo di stanza da interrogatori pronto per una cella, che senso ha che sia stato lasciato al confine per una vita stabile, non da criminale, se alla fine è finito qua, riderebbe per l’ironia della situazione se potesse ma per ridere dovrebbe provare qualcosa e dentro non ha più nulla da molto tempo..

Come niente si ritrova a seguire Sanchez dentro la stanza, come sempre presenta entrambi e quando pronuncia il suo nome il sospettato alza di scatto la testa: quegli occhi verdi, che conosce fin troppo bene, incontrano i suoi e il tempo sembra fermarsi per un istante, tutto diventa più reale, quello che deve interrogare, incriminare, la persona che aveva intenzione di non rivedere mai più è davanti a lui con occhi persi e sbarrati per lo shock, è Ian fottutissimo Gallagher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...lo vorrebbe abbracciare per poi sussurrargli mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace fino a che il moro non gli creda o fino a quando il rimorso che attanaglia il suo cuore non inizi a dissolversi. Ma non può fare nulla di tutto ciò, non solo perché è ammanettato al tavolo e non può letteralmente alzarsi, ma anche perché sa che non è la situazione più adatta per questo confronto e beh forse non merita affatto di averlo."

L’interrogatorio viene condotto come sempre da Sanchez mentre Mickey resta appoggiato in un angolo della stanza in silenzio ad osservare la scena, è la loro solita strategia, il partner li stordisce con domande a raffica finché non interviene Mickey con domande calme e dirette tanto che il sospettato si sente quasi sollevato di poter finalmente parlare senza essere incalzato e si lascia andare. Il vecchio poliziotto buono e cattivo insomma, e sorprendentemente Mickey è quello buono, ma va bene così, questo gli garantisce di poter parlare il minimo indispensabile. Mai come prima questa soluzione è vantaggiosa per Mickey perché ora, in quella stanza, con quei smeraldi puntati su di lui ha bisogno di tempo per ricomporsi e capire cosa fare.

Dal canto suo Ian non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi blu cielo dall’altra parte della stanza, quando ha sentito il nome del secondo agente il suo cuore ha mancato un battito, doveva esserci un errore, forse un caso raro di omonimia, ma quando ha alzato lo sguardo ha avuto la conferma di ciò che il suo cuore già sapeva, non esiste al mondo nessun altro Mickey Milkovich, almeno non per lui.

Mentre l’altro agente blatera e urla incessantemente Ian non recepisce neanche una parola perché è concentrato sull’uomo all’angolo della stanza, stessi capelli neri, spalle larghe e pelle biancastra che ricordava ma più lo fissa più si accorge delle differenze dall’uomo che aveva tanto amato (e che ama ancora?): tanto per cominciare è più pallido (ma in Messico non era riuscito a prendere un po’ di sole?!), le sue spalle sono ricurve quasi volesse scomparire e i suoi occhi, ah quegli occhi che spesso rivede nei suoi sogni, sono spenti e senza vita, che cosa gli è successo?

Più di ogni altra cosa Ian vorrebbe alzarsi e fargli milioni di domande come perché sei qui? Come cazzo sei diventato un poliziotto? Come era l’oceano? Che ti è successo? E perché non mi hai detto che eri tornato?  Anche se dell’ultima domanda conosce la risposta..motivo per cui lo vorrebbe abbracciare per poi sussurrargli mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace fino a che il moro non gli creda o fino a quando il rimorso che attanaglia il suo cuore non inizi a dissolversi. Ma non può fare nulla di tutto ciò, non solo perché è ammanettato al tavolo e non può letteralmente alzarsi, ma anche perché sa che non è la situazione più adatta per questo confronto e beh forse non merita affatto di averlo.

Mickey improvvisamente decide di farsi avanti e di sedersi davanti all’imputato senza aspettare il segnale dell’altro, sa che Sanchez non ha la minima possibilità di farlo parlare, c’è da scommettere che il roscio non abbia ascoltato la minima parola pronunciata dal partner, Sanchez anche se confuso dall’improvviso cambiamento di schema lo lascia fare e si tira indietro, bene perché Mickey vuole risolvere la questione il più presto possibile e andarsene, così fissando l’altro dice una sola parola: “Perché?”

Come se fosse stato pronunciato un incantesimo di abracadabra Ian comincia a raccontare di come ha solo cercato di aiutare un suo “seguace”, un adolescente smarrito che era scappato di casa per il padre che non accetta che il giovane sia gay, della macchina e di tante altre cose, una volta iniziato sembra non volersi fermare ma ora Mickey ha pienamente compreso la situazione, il parlare a macchinetta, il suo incessante sbattere il piede a terra e quelle pupille che anche se ti guardano fisso in realtà impercettibilmente si muovono in tutte le direzioni, come se ogni cellula del suo corpo bramasse il movimento. Mickey riconosce fin troppo bene quei tratti, li ha già visti tanto tempo fa quando cercava disperatamente di ignorarli: _“Dovrei fare l’idraulico”; “Nessun Gallagher ha mai imparato a suonare uno strumento musicale”; “Potrei inventare un videogioco”; “Mickey ho risolto il problema dei soldi ho fatto un porno, tranquillo mi ha detto che era pulito”.._ già come se il fatto che l’altro fosse pulito rendesse la cosa accettabile, Mickey scuote la testa mentre caccia via quei ricordi e chiede al collega di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.

“La droga non centra niente in questa faccenda”

“Ma che cavolo dici Milk? Non lo hai visto? Quello è fatto te lo dico io!”

“Primo non chiamarmi Milk, quante cazzo di volte te lo devo dire!? Secondo non è fatto è in uno stato maniacale”

“Maniacale che?”

“E’ un aspetto dell’essere bipolari, se le medicine non funzionano si diventa maniacali, come hai visto nella stanza o depressi a tal punto da non potersi alzare dal letto per giorni interi” Quanto odia sapere queste cose…

“Ah e tu che ne sai che è bipolare? Sei uno psicologo e non me lo hai mai detto?”

“Fottiti, è scritto nel suo fascicolo se solo tu li leggessi ogni tanto” o almeno spera che sia menzionato, non lo ha letto nemmeno lui, ci manca solo che gli facciano delle domande sul perché ha questa intima informazione sul ragazzo, ma per fortuna Sanchez sembra credergli e di non voler indagare oltre.

“Dobbiamo parlare con Russell e far venire un psichiatra per una diagnosi”

Dopo due ore in cui un medico ha visionato Ian e una riunione con tutti gli agenti del caso e un procuratore Mickey è stanchissimo, vorrebbe solo andare a casa e dormire per una settimana, lontano da tutto e tutti, ma ha ancora qualcosa da fare, così esce fuori dalla stazione, prende il cellulare, tentenna per qualche istante con il dito sopra quel nome, non ha proprio voglia di chiamarlo, di affrontare un'altra faccia del passato, non è stata già una giornata lunga e pesante? Non ha già fatto abbastanza? ma procede lo stesso, in fondo sa che se non lo fa non concluderà la faccenda, su, un altro piccolo sforzo e poi non dovrà più averci a che fare, maledetto Gallagher, fa partire la chiamata, tre squilli e..

 “Pronto..”

“Ciao Philip”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apprezzamenti e critiche sono sempre ben accetti!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Allora è vero sei proprio tu Mickey!” dice Lip avvicinandosi  
> “Eh chi ti aspettavi? Sono io che ti ho chiamato o mi sbaglio?!”

Mickey è rimasto lì fuori dalla stazione ad aspettare Lip per venti minuti con solo il fumo delle sue sigarette a tenergli compagnia, ne avrà fumate già almeno sei ma non potendo bere è l’unico modo che ha per rilassare i suoi nervi, quanto vorrebbe che la faccenda fosse già conclusa, ma quanto diamine ci mette ad arrivare quell’idiota? Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero ecco che lo vede avvicinarsi con ovviamente Fiona, cazzo sperava proprio di risparmiarsi almeno lei, e un altro tizio che non conosce.

“Allora è vero sei proprio tu Mickey!” dice Lip avvicinandosi

“Eh chi ti aspettavi? Sono io che ti ho chiamato o mi sbaglio?!”

“Lo so ma ancora faccio fatica a capire come tu possa essere qui e per giunta uno sbirro”

“Non c’è molto da capire, mi pare di averti già spiegato tutto al telefono, non dovresti essere il più intelligente del Southside college boy?”

“Non più un college boy” dice Lip con voce bassa e strozzata, ah già Mickey ricorda vagamente che Ian aveva parlato in quei giorni di viaggio in Messico di un Lip alcolista e non più uno studente..

“Ora basta, vogliamo concentrarci sul motivo per cui siamo qui e cioè Ian per favore?” ma prima che Mickey possa rispondere a Fiona si intromette il terzo al seguito che allunga la mano verso di lui per presentarsi

“Già dicci che cosa gli è successo, io sono Trevor comunque, ho sentito parlare di te da Ian era con te in quei giorni in cui sei fuggito, io ero il suo ragazzo e da poco ci siamo rimessi insieme”

Lip e Fiona trattengono il fiato e guardano fisso Mickey, si aspettano che il moro prenda a pugni Trevor per le sue parole ma rimangono sconcertati quando con tutta la calma e indifferenza del mondo risponde alla stretta di mano

“Piacere, di te invece non mi ha mai parlato ma non importa non sono affari miei, ora vi spiego la situazione e poi non mi vedrete mai più”

Mickey sa che i due Gallagher si aspettavano una sua reazione violenta a quel tipetto arrogante e forse tempo fa avrebbero avuto ragione, anzi sicuramente, ma ora davvero non riesce ad arrabbiarsi, gli sono successe troppe cose per perdere la calma per questo Trevor, ora Ian è un suo problema e lui è qui solo perché la sua solita sfortuna lo ha fatto immischiare di nuovo in un suo casino ma ha tutta l’intenzione di sparire il più fretta possibile e tornare alla sua vita.

“Allora Ian è stato arrestato per furto e distruzione di proprietà privata ma dal momento che è in uno stato maniacale certificato da un medico, parlando con il procuratore sono riuscito a non farlo perseguire, tuttavia domani sarà ricoverato in ospedale per un paio di giorni per aggiustare la cura e dovrà ripagare interamente l’auto che ha fatto esplodere, ah e niente più Gesù di una nuova chiesa e quelle cazzate lì, per il resto è libero, se volete potete vederlo prima che venga trasferito”

“Grazie..”

“Niente da ringraziare, ho fatto il mio lavoro”

“No, non è vero, non credo che chiunque altro ne sarebbe uscito con così poco e lo dobbiamo a te, grazie davvero Mickey”

“Come vi pare” Mickey non regge più lo sguardo provato e riconoscente allo stesso tempo di Fiona così indica la stanza dove vedere il fratello e se ne va.

Finalmente nel suo appartamento si lascia cadere sul letto vestito, si porta la coperta fin sopra la testa e lascia che il buio lo nasconda.

Dopo tre giorni in cui la sua vita è tornata alla normalità: lavoro, casa, incubi notturni e maratone alla tv per non tornare a dormire e di nuovo a lavoro (già la sua quotidianità è questa, molto simile a quella che aveva avuto crescendo sotto il tetto di Terry, tranne per il lavoro e per i mostri nei suoi incubi, ora molti di più e tutti ugualmente spaventosi), mentre varca le porte dell’ufficio riceve un sms

Collegeboy: _“Ehi Ian è a casa, un po’ sotto tono per le nuove medicine ma sta bene”_

MickeyM: _“no te l’ho chiesto ma ok bene”_

Collegeboy: _“ti informerò sugli sviluppi”_

MicheyM: _“no, non mi interessa dimentica questo numero”_

Collegeboy: _“mi dispiace amico pensavo di farti un favore, è solo che non ho proprio capito che fosse maniacale, come ho fatto a non vederlo? mentre tu l’hai capito subito anche dopo tanto tempo..non sono bravo a prendermi cura di lui, diamine non lo so fare neanche con me stesso..ma non ti disturberò più”_

Mickey è tentato a non rispondere, in fondo ha avuto quello che voleva la promessa di non essere più coinvolto ma chissà perché sente che è sbagliato non replicare a quello sfogo, ah è proprio diventato una mammoletta

MickeyM: _“è stato facile capirlo ammanettato e con l’accusa di aver fatto esplodere un auto, voleva aiutare un adolescente gay respinto dal padre, tipico di Ian normale, farlo con effetti spettacolari tipico dell’Ian fuori di testa, non avresti potuto fermarlo..e chi dice che devi occupartene? Se c’è una cosa che ho capito dall’ultima volta è che a lui non serve un badante, fai solo il fratello anzi ancora meglio perché non vi prendete cura a vicenda dato che anche tu sei messo male? E a proposito non hai uno sponsor a cui rompere le palle? Non servono proprio per ascoltare i tuoi drammi?”_

Cavolo non fa un discorso così lungo da un sacco di tempo e anche se lo ha solo scritto si sente già stanco

Collegeboy: “ _ah quindi Ian ti ha detto del mio problema, no niente sponsor, lunga storia, ma ti vuoi candidare? Non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere così saggio, beh grazie per Ian e per il consiglio, sei proprio cambiato Milkovich_ ”

MickeyM: _“Come vuoi, fottiti”_

Finisce di scrivere il messaggio e mette via il cellulare ma le ultime parole di Lip gli risuonano nella testa, _sei proprio cambiato,_ sarà vero? A lui sembra sempre di essere quel ragazzo che cerca di sopravvivere solo con meno voglia di farlo, è dannatamente stanco di combattere. Mentre rimugina su questi pensieri gli passa davanti un collega e gli viene in mente un idea

“Ehi Rossi aspetta un attimo ho un favore da chiederti”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "non è mio compito salvarti, quello spetta solo a te (..)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se qualcuno di voi segue anche Criminal Minds, sì il personaggio di Rossi che ho introdotto è preso da lì ma ne ho cambiato la storia per adattarlo alla mia trama.

 

MickeyM: “ _Chiama questo contatto [Agente Rossi] è disposto a farti da sponsor, è un bravo uomo e più intelligente di te quindi non fare il cazzone”_

Collegeboy: _“Ma non dovevo dimenticare il tuo numero?”_

MickeyM: “ _Telefonagli o non farlo non mi interessa (emoticon del dito medio alzato)”_

Collegeboy: “ _gli telefonerò comunque, grazie. Ma perché mi stai aiutando?”_

_Perché credo che meriti una seconda possibilità_ , sarebbe la risposta a quella domanda ma non la scrive, non vuole che l’altro pensi che gli importi qualcosa o che lo faccia per avvicinarsi a Ian.  Ha incontrato Rossi tempo fa per un caso in comune, il suo lavoro è trovare i serial killer ed è forte in psicologia e quelle cazzate lì in più sembra davvero importargli delle persone e delle vittime dei suoi casi, ogni volta che lo incrocia nei corridoi si ferma a parlare con lui, anche se non offre molti dettagli in cambio continua a provare a chiedere della sua vita, nei suoi occhi vede vero interesse e preoccupazione, e ogni volta è una sofferenza capire che non è in grado di dargli quello che vuole, un miglioramento, un apertura per farsi aiutare, la verità è che nessuno può aiutarlo, non confidare in nessuno è la scelta migliore per lui, più sicura, ma questo non vuol dire che Rossi non possa aiutare Lip, crede proprio che sia perfetto per Gallagher, abbastanza intelligente da tenergli testa e tosto da capire come è stato crescere nel Southside. Lip sarà anche un coglione, ma ha sempre cercato di aiutare la sua famiglia e doveva già essere fuori da quel quartiere, è sprecato lì proprio come lo era Ian, e se Mickey ne è uscito senza meritarlo perché non aiutare qualcuno che ne sia veramente all’altezza?

Decide di non rispondere niente in fondo quello che doveva lo aveva scritto ora è tempo di cominciare il turno e dimenticare il passato.  

Lip d’altra parte rimane a rileggere lo scambio confuso sul da farsi quando una mano davanti agli occhi lo riporta alla realtà:

“Ehi Lip ci sei? Sono due volte che ti faccio la stessa domanda”

“Oh sì scusa Trevor che dicevi?”

“Deve essere qualcosa di importante, guardi quello schermo da una decina di minuti ormai..comunque volevo sapere di Ian, è a casa? Come sta?”

“Sì è di sopra in camera, sta dormendo”

“Ah ancora”

“E’ uno degli effetti delle medicine, tra un po’ dovrebbe migliorare, comunque puoi andare su lo stesso gli farà piacere”

“A fare cosa, guardarlo mentre dorne!? No, ho dei ragazzi da seguire a lavoro vado lì, quando si sveglia digli che sono passato e di chiamarmi”

_Dovresti stare con lui, fargli sentire la tua presenza, è importante quanto il tuo lavoro_ , vorrebbe urlargli ma non lo fa.

“Ok come vuoi, ora scusa ma devo fare una telefonata” lo liquida in tono brusco e esce nel cortile sul retro.

Il giorno dopo Lip è nella caffetteria designata per l’incontro con Rossi, è nervoso, non sa cosa aspettarsi, ed ecco che arriva un uomo alto con capelli scuri e il pizzetto che gli porge la mano:

“Piacere agente Rossi, ma tu puoi chiamarmi David, tu devi essere Lip?”

“Sì, piacere di conoscerla”

“Passiamo al tu vuoi? Tanto se divento il tuo sponsor condivideremo dettagli della nostre vite parecchio intime, allora tu cosa sai di me?”

“Veramente nulla, Mickey mi ha solo detto che potresti farmi da sponsor”

“Mickey è un tuo amico? Io cerco di esserlo ma mi respinge eppure ne avrebbe proprio bisogno, ne ha passate tante sai? Comunque siamo qui per te, io lavoro nell’Unità di Analisi Comportamentale dell’ FBI, non bevo da dieci anni ormai, avevo iniziato perché il mio lavoro mi porta via spesso e il mio matrimonio non ha retto la lontananza, così nel bel mezzo del distacco circondato dalla sofferenza delle vittime e dalla crudeltà degli assassini usavo l’alcol per dimenticare..qual’è invece la tua storia?”

“Beh i miei motivi sono molto più stupidi”

“Non credo proprio se ti hanno spinto nel baratro sono più che importanti”

Quindi Lip comincia a raccontare del college, della sua famiglia, della storia con la prof mentre David annuisce di tanto in tanto, quando finisce dopo un momento di silenzio David prende la parola:

“Prima di tutto credo che l’Università abbia sbagliato, una loro professoressa ha violato il codice e invece di fornirti aiuto concreto ti hanno allontanato, non voglio farti sperare inutilmente ma chiederò ricorso io insegno lì e conosco alcuni membri del consiglio..”

“Lo farebbe davvero? Nemmeno mi conosce”

“Certo, credo di averti inquadrato, è il mio lavoro ricordi?! E comunque penso che meriti una seconda possibilità indipendentemente se mi sceglierai come sponsor o meno e a proposito possiamo incontrarci regolarmente, puoi chiamarmi a qualsiasi ora ma ricorda sempre che io sono solo un tizio che sa cosa stai passando, a cui dire cose che non diresti a nessuno senza essere giudicato, per tirarle fuori e rifletterci, ma niente di più, non è mio compito salvarti, quello spetta solo a te…allora pensaci e fammi sapere se vuoi continuare e comunque ti aggiornerò sul ricorso”

“Non ho bisogno di pensarci…quando possiamo rivederci?”.

Tornato a casa si getta sulla poltrona e chiude gli occhi

“Giornata pesante?”

“Cazzo, avvisala una persona no?” esclama Lip mentre si riprende dallo spavento, non aveva proprio visto Ian sul divano, credeva di essere solo.

“Siamo tesi eh? E poi ero qui prima di te idiota”

Lip sogghigna, è bello sentire il fratello ribattere, sembra essere quello di prima

“Ho incontrato un nuovo sponsor, si chiama David, mi piace e crede di poter farmi riammettere all’uni”

“Ma è fantastico, e dove hai trovato questo tesoro?”

“Ehm è stato Mickey in realtà” Lip aveva ponderato se dirlo o meno al fratello ma aveva preso una decisione, niente più bugie o segreti, nessuno dei due è nella condizione di poterli reggere e hanno bisogno di fidarsi l’uno dell’altro come una volta.

“Mickey, Intendi il mio Mickey?”

“Il tuo Mickey?? Comunque sì proprio lui”

“Ma perché?”

“Non lo so, non me lo ha detto..”

“Dammi il suo numero”

“Non so se è una buona idea Ian…lui mi è sembrato molto deciso a non volerci vedere mai più”

“Lo so…ma devo parlargli, l’ultima vota non può essere in una stazione di polizia, non ho potuto dirgli niente e…ho tante cose da dirgli, ti prego Lip è importante”

Lip guarda attentamente il fratello, ha un luccichio negli occhi che non vedeva da tanto tempo, Mickey dovrà perdonarlo perché se dargli il suo numero lo farà riprendere prima non può fare altrimenti.

Ian da solo nel suo letto giocherella con il suo smartphone, deve trovare il coraggio di chiamare il numero che Lip gli ha dato poco fa, sta pensando a cosa dirgli perché non ne ha la più pallida idea, ma dopo un po’ e nessuna idea in mente decide che basta, al diavolo, lo chiamerà e improvviserà, tanto non crede che esistano delle parole giuste nel suo caso, così fa partire la chiamata sperando che risponda (o forse è meglio se scatta la segreteria?) comunque non può sapere che è lui a chiamare perché ha cambiato il numero settimane fa, il battito del cuore accellera a ogni squillo fino a che…

“Qui Mickey chi parla?”

“Ehi Mick”

  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non ne sapevo niente…”
> 
> “Mi aveva fatto giurare di non dirtelo(..)"

Ian è da solo al tavolo della cucina con una tazza di caffè tra le mani, non sa che ore siano ma deve essere maledettamente presto, non poteva più restare a letto a rigirarsi senza sosta, aveva chiuso gli occhi per qualche ora solo per via delle medicine, che dopo l’uscita dall’ospedale lo avevano fatto dormire parecchio, ma anche loro non avevano potuto niente contro l’agitazione che ora sta provando, oggi vedrà Mickey. Ancora non riesce a credere alla facilità con cui il moro abbia accettato di incontrarlo, la telefonata era stata molto breve, dopo degli strani convenevoli che mai prima di allora si erano scambiati, alla sua tremolante richiesta di vedersi l’altro aveva proposto un posto e un’ora per l’indomani per poi attaccare subito. E ora Ian nel più completo silenzio del mattino sta sclerando, non vede l’ora che sia il momento prefissato ma allo stesso tempo ne è fottutamente terrorizzato, riuscirà a spiegarsi? Mickey lo perdonerà? Che ne sarà di loro due? Torneranno insieme? E’ veramente questo quello che vuole? Ma chi vuole prendere in giro se solo ne avesse la possibilità lo farebbe senza battere ciglio, ma avercela la possibilità, non crede che il suo ex ne abbia la minima intenzione, basta, deve distogliere il pensiero ad altro o finirà per impazzire, ancora di più, l’incontro andrà come andrà e poi se lui vorrà…ma cazzo non ha appena detto di non pensarci? E’ talmente concentrato sul suo tumulto interiore che non sente i passi sulle scale quindi salta quando sente la voce di Fiona dargli il buongiorno

“Scusa non volevo spaventarti. Ti sei svegliato presto oggi” _non come gli altri giorni va tutto bene con le medicine?_ è la parte che non viene detta ma Ian la percepisce molto chiaramente dal tono di voce della sorella

“Già oggi non mi sento così assonnato, ormai devo essermi abituato al nuovo dosagio” offre Ian sperando di togliere quello sguardo di apprensione dalla maggiore ma sa che non basterà così poco, cazzo quanto odia essere controllato così

“Hai programmi oggi? Vedi Trevor?”

“No mi vedo con Mickey” stupido, stupido, idiota non aveva alcuna intenzione di divulgare la cosa a Fiona, ma nel concentrarsi di essere più normale possibile per scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione di essere trattato come un bambino se l’è fatto sfuggire, maledizione, non ha alcuna voglia di sentire l’opinione della sorella, lui sa che è la cosa giusta da fare ma lei avrà sicuramente da ridire, e infatti

“Mickey! Davvero Ian, non puoi farlo stai iniziando solo ora a migliorare e..?”

“E cosa Fiona? Che cosa mi potrebbe mai fare Mickey di peggio di quello che mi sono fatto da solo? Sto prendendo le medicine, lunedì ho appuntamento per la terapia e dopo tornerò a lavoro, tranquilla non sarò più un problema! Ho bisogno di parlarci e lo farò!”

“Tu non sei un problema Ian, è solo che non voglio che ti faccia del male, quel ragazzo è distruttivo! E Trevor che ne pensa di questa storia?”

“Trevor non centra niente e poi ha altro di cui occuparsi, e poi distruttivo? Davvero? Non è stato forse lui a tirarmi fuori di prigione? E’ un poliziotto ora per la miseria!”

“Già e quanto durerà? Senti gli sono davvero grata per averti aiutato ma è un criminale, è stato in prigione tante volte, non voglio che tu venga coinvolto”

“Beh quello in manette ero io, sono io che potrei trascinarlo in basso..”

“Ma tu sei malato, lui non aveva nessuna scusa per quello che faceva, devi stargli alla larga”

“Non ho bisogno del tuo permesso Fiona e poi secondo il tuo ragionamento dovrei stare alla larga anche da te, tu che scusa hai per essere finita in prigione dopo aver quasi ucciso Liam? Voglio dire ora te la stai cavando bene ma quanto durerà prima che mandi tutto in fumo?” Ian giura non avrebbe mai voluto essere così crudele, si sente in colpa per aver rinfacciato alla sorella il suo più grande errore, di cui era sicuro ancora non si perdona, ma non ha potuto fare altrimenti, è così arrabbiato, come osa giudicare Mickey, lei non ha la più pallida idea di quello che il moro ha fatto per lui, che cosa ha sacrificato, di come era diventato tutto quello che ha sempre sognato e che lui ha respinto e ditrutto….

“Non è giusto…Mickey ti ha fatto soffrire immensamente, sto solo cercando di proteggerti” Fiona cerca disperatamente di farlo ragionare anche se le parole del fratello l’hanno ferita

“Credimi anche io ho fatto soffrire Mickey”

“State parlando di Mickey Milkovich? E’ tornato?” Dice Carl entrando dalla porta sul retro

“Ehi straniero, che ci fai qui?” Dice Fiona mentre lo abbraccia

“Mi hanno dato il fine settimana di permesso, allora Ian Mickey sta bene?”

“Sì sta bene, per la verità ora è un agente dell’FBI”

“Fico, allora poi potrò chiedergli una raccomandazione!” dice con un gran sorrisone mentre abbraccia il fratello

“Non so prima dovrai chiederlo a Fiona”

Fiona risponde alla frecciatina con uno sguardo da _“Seriamente?! Non sono io il tuo nemico”_ mentre Carl si stacca dall’abbraccio e li fissa con aria confusa

“Wow c’è un po’di tensione nell’aria eh! Comunque Ian quando vedi Mickey digli che sono riuscito ad entrare all’accademia”

“Per quanto io sia fiero di te non credo che interessi a lui”

“Beh mi aveva chiesto di farglielo sapere ma poi è fuggito prima che potessi tornare a trovarlo in prigione”

“Tu andavi a trovare Mickey?”, “Perché diamine lo andavi a trovare?” dicono simultaneamente Ian e Fiona presi alla sprovvista da questa informazione, non avevano mai notato che Carl ci andasse, d’altronde erano presi dai loro propri problemi in quel periodo da non notare nulla intorno a loro

“Andarlo a trovare mi sembrava il minimo dopo quello cha aveva fatto per me”

“E sarebbe?” “Che cosa ha fatto per te?”

“Sapete dovreste fare uno spettacolo siete perfettamente sincronizzati!” dice sogghignando Carl

“Smettila di fare lo scemo e spiegati” lo incalza Ian che freme di sapere

“Ok, ok non ti scaldare, quando volevo uscire dallo spaccio ho chiamato Mickey in galera per un consiglio e lui ha fatto un accordo per me con i membri che erano lì, davvero credevate che fosse semplice uscire da una gang di spacciatori senza un graffio per giunta?”

“Non so..io ho pensato che fossi un disastro come venditore e ti avessero mandato via senza storie… e che accordo avrebbe fatto con quei criminali?”

“Ah grazie tante Fiona, per la cronaca ero un asso come spacciatore, comunque non so i dettagli dell’accordo non me li ha voluti dire..”

Ian rimane in silenzio, gli occhi offuscati da delle lacrime che premono per uscire ma che trattiene, Mickey ha fatto questo, nonostante lo avesse lasciato, nonostante lo avesse trattato di merda, ha aiutato suo fratello, senza pensare dice piano quasi a se stesso:

“Non ne sapevo niente…”

“Mi aveva fatto giurare di non dirtelo, ma cazzo è passato tanto di quel tempo non penso valga più no?”

Ian non risponde subito, sta cercando di mandare giù tutte queste nuove informazioni, lui non voleva che lo sapesse, ma perché ne è così sorpreso, Mickey ha sempre cercato di nascondere quanto fosse buono, gentile, perché non ha mai voluto farsi vedere debole dagli altri, solo lui tempo fa aveva avuto il privilegio di vedere questo suo lato.. con il cuore in gola saluta distrattamente i due e esce di casa. Fiona rinuncia a fermarlo, già le sue parole non hanno avuto effetto prima ma ora, dopo il racconto di Carl, non ha nessun freccia al suo arco da poter lanciare e lo sguardo del fratello le ha detto chiaramente che tutto sarebbe stato vano, i suoi tristi occhi erano già alla ricerca di Mickey. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No aspetta, è tutto qui?”(...)  
> “Non so cosa tu voglia sentirti dire”

La caffetteria è piccola, arredata con molta semplicità, Ian è seduto a uno dei pochi tavolini vicino alla finestra e guarda distratto le persone che vanno e vengono mentre aspetta, dato che è arrivato in anticipo. Il locale è molto frequentato ma non c’è una grande baraonda, le persone entrano ordinano e se ne vanno, tutto nella tranquillità più assoluta, nessun discorso non necessario viene fatto, riesce a vedere il perché Mickey abbia scelto questo posto, rispetta proprio i suoi gusti, riesce ad immaginarselo venire regolarmente qui a prendere il caffè, e poi vede loro due qui a farci colazione insieme prima di un turno, un lieve sorriso gli spunta sulla faccia al pensiero di quella scena ma scompare subito, è una quotidianità che non hanno mai avuto e che non pensa avranno mai.

La campanella sulla porta d’entrata suona per l’ennesima volta, entra un gruppetto di studenti ma dietro di loro individua subito Mickey, i loro occhi si incrociano immediatamente, è sempre stato così anche in un posto affollatissimo, sono sempre stati in grado di trovarsi come due calamite che si attraggono, tutto intorno sembra scomparire, ci sono solo loro due e il corpo di Ian viene percorso da una scarica elettrica mentre il moro si avvicina.

Mickey si siede davanti al roscio e ordina un caffè, ne ha proprio bisogno, è stanco, non ha dormito neanche quel poco di ore che di solito riesce a fare per via di questo incontro, per fortuna a lavoro ha dovuto solo fare un appostamento perché la sua testa non era in grado di fare niente di più, e sembra che nemmeno il compagno di sventure davanti a lui abbia avuto una bella notte di sonno, ha delle brutte occhiaie e i suoi occhi sono rossi (non avrà mica pianto?) prende un respiro e lo saluta

“Ehi Gallagher”

Già Gallagher, sono tornati a quello, Ian se lo aspettava ma davvero aveva sperato in qualcosa di diverso, quel semplice _Gallagher_ lo ferisce perché è così che lo chiamava all’inizio quando scopavano e basta, senza importanza, ora lui non è più importante, non trova le parole così risponde con un cenno del capo. Non dice niente di più ma deve farlo è lui che ha richiesto l’incontro e poi non aveva tante cose da dirgli? Dove sono finite? L’altro non sembra volerlo aiutare, sta aspettando e ciò gli mette ancora più ansia, non sa da dove cominciare così spara la prima cosa che gli viene in mente

“Hai aiutato Carl ad uscire dalla banda di spacciatori”

Mickey è preso in contropiede non si aspettava questo e beh nemmeno Ian, che cosa gli dice il cervello? comunque dopo un attimo di confusione risponde

“Ah te lo ha detto”

“Sì..dice che hai fatto un accordo per lui, cosa hai promesso in cambio della sua libertà?”

“Dei semplici accordi di droga con i miei fratelli” Mickey rimane volutamente sul vago non ha proprio voglia di parlare di quello, cazzo non vuole proprio parlare di niente sia successo in prigione, non può permettersi di tornare a quei ricordi, rischierebbe di ritrovarsi ad accasciarsi sul pavimento del locale a tremare, no, non deve succedere, non ora e non davanti a Ian, non deve vedere assolutamente quanto sia perso ormai. Per sviare il discorso gli chiede

“E’ solo per questo che mi hai voluto incontrare?” Ian per la gioia di Mickey abbocca subito, ha visto negli occhi dell’altro un lampo di terrore che ha mascherato subito distogliendo lo sguardo mentre si è strofinato il naso con il dorso della mano come fa sempre quando è a disagio, così Ian decide di non indagare ulteriormente, è evidente che non ne vuole parlare e lui non è nella posizione per costringerlo a farlo così:

“No, no, sono qui per ringraziarti”

“Per Carl? Non devi è un bravo ragazzo non meritava di essere massacrato di botte”

“No, non per Carl, o meglio non solo per lui, anche per lui ma anche per tutto il resto” Grande Ian ora farfuglia pure come un adolescente imbranato, _cazzo datti un contegno!_ Fa un respiro profondo e continua

“Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per Carl, Lip e per me, non eri costretto a farlo e nonostante tutto ci hai aiutato, mi dispiace immensamente per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare e per il confine, sono stato un stronzo ingrato che non merita perdono e che comunque tu hai salvato quindi grazie davvero Mick, spero che tu accetti le mie scuse, se c’è qualunque cosa che io possa fare per te dimmelo e lo farò”

_Non chiamarmi più Mick_ vorrebbe rispondere, quando ha pronunciato il suo diminutivo come ha sempre fatto un brivido gli ha percorso la schiena, non ha più il diritto di chiamarlo così, lui stesso non è più quel Mick, ma preferisce una risposta più secca, fa una grande fatica a parlare e inoltre vuole che tutto questo finisca al più presto:

“Ok, le accetto, non chiamarmi più” e fa per andarsene ma Ian lo blocca

“No aspetta, è tutto qui?”

“Volevi il perdono e lo hai avuto, ti ho fatto anche la mia richiesta di non chiamarmi più che altro dobbiamo dirci?”

“Non lo so…non hai niente altro da dirmi dopo tutto questo tempo?” Ian non riesce a capire, si aspettava collera, disprezzo, qualsiasi cosa ma non questa mancanza di reazione, non riesce a riconoscerlo, non sa chi sia questo Mickey di fronte a lui e la colpa è solo sua, ma ha bisogno di qualcosa in più, non è pronto a lasciarlo andare

“Non so cosa tu voglia sentirti dire”

“Vogli che mi insulti, che mi minacci che.. insomma qualcosa di più di ok le accetto, cazzo perché diamine hai accettato di vedermi?”

“Sono qui perché sapevo che se non avessi accettato subito mi avresti perseguitato e volevo che la faccenda si chiudesse il più presto possibile, insultarti? A che pro? Non sono arrabbiato, lo sono stato subito dopo il confine, ma non più da molto tempo, hai fatto quello che dovevi l’ho capito, il tuo equilibro era importante e io lo avrei messo a rischio, non sono fuggito dalla prigione per te ma all’epoca pensai perché no? Perché non riprovare a stare insieme? e ci ho provato ma io e te abbiamo sempre sbagliato i tempi, non siamo mai stati destinati a stare insieme, ora possiamo andare avanti”

“Non posso, non posso dimenticare che tu sia qui..”

“Certo che puoi, hai un lavoro e un fidanzato già sei andato avanti, pensa solo che io sia ancora in Messico, ora vado, addio Ian” dice alzandosi e si avvia alla porta, quel discorso sembra avergli tolto le ultime energie che aveva, vuole il suo letto e l’oscurità.

Mentre Ian rimane seduto a guardare le spalle dell’uomo che ama andarsene, fa fatica a trattenere le lacrime, lo ha chiamato Ian, proprio per dirgli addio, no, no, non è successo davvero, vuole che torni indietro e lo chiami Gallagher, può lavorare sul Gallagher, può sperare con quello ma lo ha chiamato con il suo nome perché era definitivo e importante, gli ha detto addio, ora non sentirà mai più il suo nome pronunciato dalla bocca dell’altro, si alza e scappa verso casa, non vuole aggiungere alla giornata anche un crollo emotivo in mezzo a gente estranea.

A casa nel suo letto rifiuta di parlare con i fratelli e piange, sente Fiona e Lip discutere fuori la porta, sente dire la sorella di come lei lo aveva previsto, che lui sta avendo una ricaduta per colpa di Mickey e che aveva avuto ragione a cercare di impedirlo, se non fosse paralizzato dal dolore si alzerebbe e le urlerebbe contro “ _non hai ragione, non è una ricaduta, non tutto è sintomo del bipolarismo, cazzo non ho il diritto starmene da solo a piangere perché l’amore della mia vita mi ha detto addio? Ho solo bisogno che mi lasciate in pace!!”_ , ma continua a singhiozzare senza sosta il suo Mickey se ne è andato, quando era in prigione o all’estero in cuor suo sapeva che avrebbe potuto andare da lui in qualsiasi momento, era una possibilità, un piano di riserva di felicità che non lo aveva fatto crollare ma ora anche se è più vicino che in Messico lo ha perso veramente, nessuna possibilità, non è riuscito a fermarlo, cazzo non gli ha neanche detto di Carl e dell’accademia, è un fallimento, ha fallito in tutto con lui non può biasimarlo se non lo vuole più nella sua vita. Poi sente Lip replicare a Fiona di smetterla che non è come dice lei, che dopo una rottura tutti hanno bisogno di tempo, anche se proprio di una rottura non si può parlare, ama follemente il fratello per le sue parole, per continuare a stare dalla sua parte. Lo ama ancora di più dopo due settimane quando lo viene a trovare a una pausa pranzo a lavoro per fargli un’offerta:

“Che dici se io e te andassimo a vivere in un appartamento per conto nostro?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A parte gli scherzi è davvero un grande, allora che mi dici? Vieni a vivere con me?”
> 
> “Cavolo sì, quando ci trasferiamo?”

“Dici sul serio?” Ian è sbalordito dalla proposta, quando il fratello quella mattina aveva detto che sarebbe venuto a trovarlo in pausa pranzo per parlare non aveva minimamente immaginato questo

“Certo” risponde Lip con un sorriso irriverente di una volta mentre da un morso al suo cheeseburger, è bello vederlo così sicuro di se

“E dove per la precisione?”

“Nel Northside, un appartamento con due camere, salone con cucina e bagno, con i nostri lavori possiamo permetterci l’affitto”

“Wow Northside e possiamo permettercelo? Come?

“Bhe ti ricordi del mio sponsor David? Ha mantenuto la promessa e mi ha fatto riammettere al college, pensa con anche una borsa di studio per questo anno..”

“Cazzo ma è fantastico! sono proprio contento per te fratello” Ian lo interrompe perché è davvero meraviglioso, finalmente delle belle notizie

“Li ha minacciati di divulgare la storia della professoressa che seduce gli studenti e hanno ceduto e non ho finito, dal momento che nell’accordo del mio rientro non posso però soggiornare nel campus David mi ha proposto l’appartamento che aveva comprato alla figlia che ora si è trasferita a Londra e ce lo lascia per un affitto irrisorio, così non dovrò fare avanti e indietro”

“Cazzo non hai trovato uno sponsor ma un santo!”

“Vuoi dedicargli un giorno di festa nella tua chiesa?” Scoppiano a ridere entrambi, ormai la chiesa di Ian è un ricordo, l’aveva fondata per dei motivi giusti ma il bipolarismo l’aveva trasformata in una cosa assurda, ora è abbastanza lucido da capire che può ancora aiutare quei ragazzi senza quella messinscena

“A parte gli scherzi è davvero un grande, allora che mi dici? Vieni a vivere con me?”

 “Cavolo sì, quando ci trasferiamo?” Ian non vede l’ora, ha bisogno di un cambiamento e crede davvero che a Lip e a se stesso farà bene andarsene da casa, ama la sua famiglia ma è una calamita di drammi, poi c’è Fiona che continua a sorvergliarlo a vista e in quella casa si sente soffocare

“Io farei questo weekend, ho già parlato con Kev ci presta il furgone e i suoi muscoli, che dici come sei messo con i turni?”

“Chiederò una sostituzione” e sorridono tutti e due, contenti per la prospettiva di andarsene e ricominciare in un posto nuovo, Lip non crede alla sua fortuna, non intende sprecare questa seconda possibilità, di nuovo a scuola, nuovo appartamento e avrà il fratello al suo fianco, stavolta non manderà tutto a puttane.

 

“Rimane confermato che mi sostituisci domani?”

“Sì Ian non ti preoccupare ma voglio essere invitata alla festa d’inaugurazione dell’appartamento!” Gli fa l’occhiolino Sue e non può che risponderle con un gran sorriso, deve un sacco a questa donna lo ha coperto quando è stato arrestato, durante la sua ospedalizzazione e ripresa, altro che festa d’inaugurazione ne dovrebbe fare una in suo onore

“Sarai l’ospite d’onore”

“Avete sistemato tutto?”

“In realtà la casa è già arredata dell’essenziale che a noi basta, dobbiamo solo portare qualche elettrodomestico e le nostre cose che non sono tante, con un viaggio, massimo due, dovremmo riuscire a portare tutto, poi abbiamo l’aiuto del nostro vicino di casa che è..” Ian si distrae per delle macchine nere con le sirene accese che passano accanto alla loro ambulanza nella corsia opposta

“Peccato che quelle macchine abbiano i vetri oscurati e non puoi vedere chi c’è dentro eh?”

“Non so di che cosa stai parlando”

“A no eh!? Come se il tuo sguardo non scattasse ogni volta che senti una sirena anche quando sono solo macchine blu della polizia che sai che non ci possono essere agenti dell’FBI”

Non sa cosa rispondere anche perché sa che non può ingannarla, lei sa tutto di Mickey e di quello che è successo, è una brava ascoltatrice e Ian preferisce molto di più parlare con lei che con lo strizzacervelli, ma non vuole dire ad alta voce che sì il suo cuore accellera al suono delle sirene, che darebbe qualsiasi cosa per rivederlo anche solo di sfuggita, non può dirle queste cose, le renderebbe solo più vere, ora riesce a mascherare il suo dolore, va a correre la mattina, lavora, prende le medicine ed esce con Trevor, dal di fuori sembra stare benissimo quando in verità dentro è attraversato da ondate di dolore, quindi no, lui non controlla le macchine della polizia, non può permetterselo se non vuole che la maschera crolli..lo squillo del cellulare lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri, mentre risponde Sue gli lancia uno sguardo da _“sei stato salvato dalla campanella”_

“Ehi Trev che combini?”

“Ciao, ceniamo insieme quando stacchi?”

“Non posso ho ancora dei scatoloni da fare, a proposito domani vieni?”

“Ah già giusto, no domani devo incontrare dei possibili genitori per uno dei miei ragazzi, ma vengo più tardi a battezzare il letto”

“Per quello allora è meglio se passi un'altra volta, sarò stanco per il trasloco e poi non voglio far passare Lip la prima notte nel nuovo appartamento ad ascoltarci, potrebbe ripensarci di avermi come coinquilino”

“Come vuoi, ti telefono domani”

“Sì, ciao” Ian attacca e rivolge lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino per sfuggire a quello di Sue, sa qual è perché glielo ha visto rivolgerglielo molto spesso in quei giorni, _“Perché diamine stai ancora con lui se il tuo cuore soffre per un altro?”_ già è proprio perché sta soffrendo che sta ancora con lui, non vuole deluderlo di nuovo, gli ha dato una seconda possibilità, ha già fatto soffrire Mickey, non vuole più far soffrire nessun’altro se può evitarlo.

 

Il giorno seguente, dopo un’intera mattinata, sono riusciti a organizzare il furgone di Kev con tutto quanto, un vero gioco di tetris e ora hanno portato tutto su al piano, hanno riempito il pianerottolo di scatoloni, adesso devono solo sistemarli dentro, ma mentre Ian cerca di sollevare uno dei più pesanti alle sue spalle sente all’improvviso una voce urlargli “Che cazzo sta succedendo? Perché cazzo siete qui?”e subito ha un brivido, conosce quella voce, non potrebbe dimenticarla neanche se volesse, posa lo scatolone, si gira e sì proprio come quel giorno alla stazione di polizia, si trova di nuovo a sorpresa di fronte alla persona che i suoi occhi hanno cercato per le strade di Chicago nelle ultime settimane, Mickey Milkovich.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cosa vuoi veramente?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate l'attesa ma ho avuto una settimana molto impegnata, spero che il capitolo vi piaccia!

Mickey sapeva che non doveva alzarsi questa mattina, molte mattine sente che è inutile, che farebbe meglio a restarsene a letto ma combatte l’impulso perché sa che deve andare a lavoro, le bollette vanno pur pagate, ma proprio oggi avrebbe dovuto dare retta al suo istinto perché quando varca la porta della propria casa, tra molti scatoloni scorge del rosso che conosce molto bene, poi una nuca che conosce molto bene, e ancora delle spalle che conosce molto bene, viene distratto per un attimo da un tatuaggio che spunta dalla canottiera, sembrerebbero delle tette (perché cazzo sì è tatuato delle tette?) ma subito la sua attenzione ritorna alla perfezione dei muscoli sudati, pensa al suo corpo che è molto più magro e con meno massa muscolare di un tempo, pieno di cicatrici, come aveva potuto credere che un adone greco volesse stare con lui, scuote via il pensiero con la testa perché ora è il tempo della rabbia.  
Dopo una colorita richiesta di spiegazioni Ian riesce a rispondergli solo con una domanda idiota  
“Mick? Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Cosa ci faccio io qui? Io ci vivo! La porta alle mie spalle, sai quella da dove sono appena uscito? Beh è casa mia, quindi ripeto la domanda che cazzo ci fai tu qui?”  
“Ecco noi, io e Lip, ci stiamo trasferendo nell’appartamento in fondo” quasi balbetta Ian mentre gli risponde, sarebbe quasi tenero se solo non avesse voglia di tirargli un pugno  
“Proprio vicino a me? E dovrei credere che sia una coincidenza questa! Una cosa! Una cosa sola ti avevo chiesto di fare! Ma avrei dovuto saperlo quando cazzo hai mai fatto qualcosa che volessi!”  
Mickey è un fiume in piena, non riesce a calmarsi e Lip interviene perché il fratello sembra impietrito  
“Non sapevamo vivessi qui, è stato Rossi ad affittarmi la casa perché è vicina al college e io ho chiesto a Ian di venire a vivere con me..”  
Mickey non ha il tempo di rispondere che le porte dell’ascensore si aprono e compare Kevin con delle bibite e una busta  
“Ehi ragazzi c’è un fast food proprio dietro l’angolo ho pensato che potessimo fare una pausa, ho una fame! Oh ehi Mickey! Sei proprio tu? Da quanto tempo non ti si vede! Dai vieni, ci vuole un abbraccio qui”  
“Cavolo quanto sei magro, cioè sei sempre stato piccolino ma amico devi stare attento che così scompari”  
“Lasciami andare stupido gigante!” urla Mickey liberandosi dalla stretta di Kev, va all’ascensore e con ferocia pigia più volte il pulsante per scendere al piano terra, come se facendo così l’ascensore vada più in fretta, mentre le porte si stanno per richiudere vede Ian venirgli incontro e urlargli di aspettare, ma non può farlo, non vuole sentire nulla, vuole solo andarsene, gli lancia uno sguardo che spera trasmetta tutta la sua rabbia e il comando di lasciarlo in pace, l’ultima cosa che sente è Kev dire “Ho forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
Mickey irrompe come una furia nell’ufficio di Rossi, di rado l’agente è in centrale ma oggi sì, bene perché lui ha bisogno di sfogarsi un po’  
“Hai affittato l’appartamento vicino al mio ai Gallagher?”  
“Ciao, non vieni mai nel mio ufficio, è bello vederti!” risponde David tranquillo ma quando incrocia lo sguardo del giovane capisce subito che la faccenda è seria così si affretta a dire ciò che vuole  
“Ho affittato l’appartamento di mia figlia a Philip perché è più vicino al college non sapevo che abitassi lì, non so quasi niente della tua vita Mickey” il suo sguardo è così sincero e preoccupato che Mickey non sa cosa ribattere e David lo anticipa  
“E’ un problema per te? Insomma pensavo che Philip fosse tuo amico visto che mi hai chiesto di aiutarlo”  
“Ti ho chiesto solo di aiutarlo non di diventare il protettore della famiglia!”  
“E l’ho fatto, questo per me è aiutare, che cosa vuoi che faccia? Non posso rimangiarmi la parola data e sfrattarli”  
“Te l’ho forse chiesto?”  
“Cosa vuoi veramente?”  
“Niente, lascia perdere” si volta ed esce con la stessa rapidità con cui è entrato, Rossi stava iniziando a psicanalizzarlo, lo poteva sentire, e non è proprio in vena quindi meglio battere in ritirata, _“cosa vuoi veramente?”_ diamine se lo sa, per il momento lui voleva solo qualcuno a cui rivolgere la sua ira ma non ci era riuscito. Nel frattempo Rossi si lascia cadere sulla poltrona basito dallo scambio appena avuto, non aveva mai visto Mickey così e pur sapendo che la rabbia non è un bene non riesce a dispiacersene, finalmente aveva scorto una traccia di sentimento, di vita, negli occhi del ragazzo, finora sempre spenti, davvero non aveva idea che Mickey vivesse in quel palazzo ma ora pensa che portarci lì i ragazzi Gallagher sia stato il destino, spera solo che la rabbia sia l’inizio di una rinascita e non una fiammata finale prima dell’oscurità più assoluta.  
Ancora pieno di rabbia Mickey si lancia in macchina al posto del guidatore, di solito è il partner a guidare soprattutto perché lui ha bisogno di sgranchirsi ogni tanto per il mal di schiena, ma oggi non riesce neanche a sentirlo per quanto è preso dal suo rancore, per questo ha bisogno di impiegare le mani con il volante, se no sarebbe capace di demolire l’intera macchina. Sanchez capisce che c’è qualcosa che non va così rischia ad indagare  
“Che ti è successo Milk? Non ti ho mai visto così turbato, problemi di cuore?”  
“Non chiamarmi Milk! E non sono affari tuoi!”  
“Giusto Milk oggi non ti si addice, più che bianco come il latte sei rosso come un pomodoro!”  
“Vuoi chiudere quella boccaccia! Oggi non sono in vena delle tue stronzate!”  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio..  
“MMm Mickey noi dobbiamo andare nella direzione opposta..”  
“Lo so benissimo, vaffanculo” e gira il volante per una non proprio legale inversione a U.  
La sera tardi nel suo appartamento è a fare zapping alla tv sul divano, la rabbia un po’ scemata ma ancora con i nervi a fior di pelle, per fortuna non ha incontrato il roscio al suo rientro, gli scatoloni non erano più sul pianerottolo, forse avevano riportato tutto indietro? Ma che! non è mai stato così fortunato, forse potrebbe cambiare casa, ma questa gli piace e poi c’era prima lui no? Forse deve rassegnarsi ad avere i Gallagher come vicini, il suo ex come vicino, viene distolto dai suoi pensieri dal bussare alla sua porta, va ad aprire e si trova davanti niente di meno che il maggiore dei Gallagher  
“Cosa vuoi Lip?”  
“Ho ordinato una pizza in più e te l’ho portata”  
Mickey dubbioso prende la scatola della pizza mentre i suoi occhi oscillano tra Lip e la porta del loro appartamento, Lip segue il suo sguardo e capisce che il moro teme l’uscita anche del fratello  
“Lui è già a letto, le medicine gli tolgono energie e oggi tra il trasloco e la tensione per..beh lo sai, è fuori gioco da un pezzo” lo guarda dritto negli occhi mentre lo dice, già è sempre colpa sua se Ian sta male  
“Se la pizza è un modo per iniziare un rapporto tra vicini, grazie ma no grazie puoi riprenderla”  
“No, no, non ho mai avuto occasione di ringraziarti per avermi consigliato David, mi ha aiutato un sacco, la pizza è poca cosa ma è il meglio che mi è venuto in mente, prometto di starti alla larga da ora in poi”  
“Ah ok grazie, è tutto?”  
“No per la verità…davvero noi non sapevamo che vivessi qui, non avevamo intenzione di provocarti, Ian vuole fare i bagagli domani e tornare a casa ma davvero credo che non debba farlo, quella casa..non ci fa bene..”  
Mickey capisce dove vuole andare a parare  
“Digli di non fare la regina del dramma, basta che mi ignoriate e che mi consideriate un estraneo, perché è questo che farò io, e le cose andranno bene”  
“Dici sul serio?”  
“Non posso dire io dove dobbiate abitare o meno”  
“Grazie davvero Mickey glielo dirò”  
“Già, beh addio” e Mickey gli chiude la porta in faccia. Mangia un pezzo della pizza così può prendere gli antidolorifici, ora che tutta la rabbia è andata via è rimasto solo un corpo stanco e dolorante, _“Cosa vuoi veramente?”_ ancora le parole di Rossi nella testa…scomparire, ecco cosa vuole, l’oblio assoluto.. forse questa sera prenderà anche un sonnifero, ha bisogno di dormire e una notte senza sogni sembra davvero allettante in questo momento, anche se solo per poche ore il suo desiderio si può avverare. Si stende sul letto, chiude gli occhi e lascia che la pillola faccia la sua magia.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, riposo soldato, sto bene non preoccuparti Gallagher!”

Dopo un paio di giorni dal trasloco Ian si ritrova davanti alla situazione che più temeva ogni volta che usciva o rientrava (il tragitto dall’atrio alla sua porta era diventato un vero inferno di ansia!), cioè incrociare Mickey. E’ normale che si incontrino, in fondo vivono allo stesso pianerottolo, era futile sperare di non vedersi mai, non che lui non voglia, anzi se fosse per lui sarebbe sempre nella sua casa a parlare, giocare, e innamorarsi ancora, ma Lip gli ha riferito che Mick vuole essere trattato da estraneo e ha intenzione di rispettare la sua volontà questa volta, ancora ha davanti lo sguardo glaciale che gli ha rivolto mentre le porte dell’ascensore si chiudevano, lo odia e non può biasimarlo, ha accettato che gli vivesse accanto, il minimo che può fare è rendergli la cosa più facile possibile.  
Solo ora che sono usciti nello stesso istante dai rispettivi appartamenti e sono uno di fronte all’altro non ha la minima idea di come comportarsi. Mickey va dritto a chiamare l’ascensore e lui non sa come muoversi, deve fare le scale? Ma se lo deve trattare come un estraneo non dovrebbe prendere l’ascensore con lui? Infatti non farebbe mai le scale sono al quattordicesimo piano per l’amor del cielo! E quella mattina ha già corso i suoi 8 Km..sembra un imbecille lì in mezzo tra le scale e l’ascensore ma quando le porte di questo si aprono d’istinto segue il moro al suo interno.  
Ian nota che l’altro ha spinto il pulsante del seminterrato, dove sono i parcheggi, quindi ha una macchina! Chissà che modello è…riesce bene ad immaginarselo in una jeep nera con poi quegli occhiali che indossava quel giorno che sono partiti da Chicago, mmm una visione stupenda, cazzo Ian che stai facendo?! Avere un erezione ora davanti al tuo ex non è proprio rendere le cose più semplici, deve pensare a qualcos’altro, su, qualcosa di non sexy, mmm.. ah sì come di quella signora di oltre 100 chili che hanno dovuto fare uscire dalla finestra con i pompieri per portarla in ospedale, già proprio una scena grottesca e divertente allo stesso tempo, è sicuro che all’altro piacerebbe un sacco questa storia e con il sorriso sta quasi per parlargliene quando ricorda che non può…maledizione, ci era quasi cascato! D’altro canto Mickey ogni tanto sposta il suo sguardo dagli affascinanti pulsanti al roscio all’angolo opposto, capisce che l’altro sta avendo un tumulto interiore, glielo si legge in faccia, per lui deve essere un inferno non parlargli, è così socievole che non chiude mai la bocca e attacca bottone con chiunque anche se non lo conosce, ma deve dire che apprezza lo sforzo del giovane, questo viaggio in ascensore sembra non finire mai e in più nessun altro è salito, così la tensione tra i due si può tagliare con il coltello. Finalmente arrivano al piano terra e Ian scende, nell’uscire fa un minuscolo cenno del capo, spera che il gesto vada bene perché gli è sembrato un ottimo compromesso tra _“Ciao, è stato bello vederti”_ e il nulla assoluto, cazzo forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse fatto le scale.  
Neanche a farlo apposta quella sera stessa si ritrovano ad aspettare l’ascensore, l’idea delle scale neanche sfiora Ian, è troppo stanco, collasserebbe a metà salita, così entrano di nuovo insieme e soli, ma stavolta nessuna tensione, sembra che il lavoro li abbia stancati entrambi, non hanno energia per il nervosismo, così si godono una tranquilla salita in pace, stare in silenzio non è mai stato un problema per loro due, si sono sempre trovati a loro agio senza parole, bene, forse la vicinanza non sarà così terribile.  
Nel corso delle settimane successive instaurano una routine per i loro occasionali viaggi in ascensore, cenni di capo per saluto, chi entra per primo spinge i piani per entrambi e poi silenzio, ma un giorno a Ian squilla il cellulare, risponde, è Carl, mentre il fratello gli blatera qualcosa sul fatto che la sua ex lo assilla di chiamate, entrano altre persone ad altri piani e si ritrova vicino il moro, per fortuna è impegnato al telefono se no la sua mente andrebbe in posti inopportuni, lo sentirà il suo cuore battere incessantemente da lì? Carl lo riporta al presente:  
“Secondo te dovrei incontrarla per un ultima volta?”  
“No Carl è una pessima idea, è una psicopatica, rischi che ti ammanetti o ti uccida, resta a scuola che è meglio forse cambia numero, ci vediamo all’inaugurazione, non fare scemenze prima di allora!” così congeda il fratello ma non gli sfugge una mezza risatina accanto a lui, sono arrivati al pianterreno e decide di rompere il protocollo per una volta  
“Carl è entrato all’accademia, voleva che lo sapessi” nell’uscire sente a sorpresa “bene, buon per lui”, non si aspettava una risposta ma ora ha un sorriso sul volto che non riesce a togliere.  
A rovinare il loro fragile equilibro da ascensore ci pensa la presenza di Trevor, hanno appena preso del take away da mangiare su nell’appartamento di Ian, le porte dell’ascensore si stanno per richiudere quando una mano le blocca per entrare, è Mickey e dalla sua espressione si capisce bene che se lo avesse saputo avrebbe aspettato il prossimo, come biasimarlo? Ian stesso aveva cercato di impedire questa situazione, invitando il meno possibile Trevor da lui e passando più tempo a casa dell’altro, ed era andato tutto bene finora, sapeva che era stato troppo fortunato. Ian e Mickey si scambiano i soliti cenni del capo ma Trevor certo non può stare al suo posto  
“Ciao Mickey, da quanto tempo! Come ti vanno le cose?” Mickey risponde con un brusco _tutto ok,_ ovviamente Trevor non capisce l’antifona e prosegue  
“Uomo di poche parole eh?! Ah già giusto voi due non vi conoscete vero? E quindi nemmeno noi di conseguenza, sono proprio un estraneo inopportuno” Trevor sogghigna tutto soddisfatto del suo discorsetto, Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo mentre Ian rivolge al compagno uno guardo omicida, arrivano al piano e una volta aperte le porte si separano velocemente. Dentro casa Ian posa con forza la cena sul tavolo e si rivolge a Trevor con occhi infuriati  
“Era proprio necessario Trev?? Sai che la situazione è difficile”  
“E’ ridicolo e da bambini che fingiate di non conoscervi e poi dato che rifiuti la soluzione che ti ho proposto almeno mi diverto un po’, potresti non avere proprio questa situazione difficile, è una scelta tua!” prende i suoi involtini primavera e va verso il divano mentre Ian rimane lì in piedi, non sa cosa ribattere, l’altro gli ha proposto diverse volte di andare a vivere con lui, certo sarebbe una soluzione ma davvero non riesce a pensare che sia la cosa giusta da fare ora, sta bene con il fratello e per la prima volta è lontano dai drammi familiari non vuole ritrovarsi subito in drammi di relazione o meglio vuole avere un posto da cui fuggirne. Prende la propria cena e lo raggiunge ma rimane in silenzio, “ _almeno mi diverto un po’”_ come può divertirsi a scapito del proprio fidanzato? Quanto lo fa arrabbiare quando fa così ma Trev ha molte qualità, è un bravo ragazzo, gli ha dato un’altra possibilità quindi ingoia il rospo e cerca di seguire il film che ha appena scelto l’altro, mentre pensa alla tranquillità del silenzio nei viaggi in ascensore con un certo moro.  
Due giorni dopo Ian e Mickey si ritrovano di nuovo in ascensore insieme di sera ma stavolta soli, appena entrati Ian capisce che c’è qualcosa che non va, per cominciare la mano del moro tremava quando ha premuto il pulsante del piano e ora è appoggiato all’angolo quasi non riuscisse a tenersi in piedi, infatti sta tenendo le braccia strette sulle costole come se si abbracciasse per tenersi insieme, Ian dibatte su stesso su cosa fare ma arrivati al piano decide di intervenire, non può rimanere indifferente alla sua sofferenza  
“Stai bene? Ti posso aiutare?”  
“Siamo estranei ricordi?”  
“Beh io sono un paramedico è il mio lavoro aiutare estranei che stanno male, quindi sei ferito?”  
“No, riposo soldato, sto bene non preoccuparti Gallagher!” ed entra nel suo appartamento. Ian è ancora dubbioso, gli sembrava che stesse davvero male, ma non può costringerlo a farsi medicare, entra nella propria casa ma non può evitare tra la preoccupazione di pensare anche al fatto che lui gli ha parlato, lo ha chiamato _soldato, Gallagher,_ allora forse Trev non ha rovinato proprio tutto, forse c’è speranza per un disgelo.  
Nell’appartamento opposto Mickey si lascia cadere sul divano, la schiena lo sta uccidendo oggi, non crede che riuscirà ad arrivare al letto, dormirà dove si trova, ingoia un paio di antidolorifici che porta sempre in tasca e chiude gli occhi, la sua mente va subito al roscio, perché diamine gli ha risposto? Non dovrebbe ignorarlo completamente? Solo che il suo sguardo preoccupato..non ha potuto resistere, ha sempre odiato che il ragazzo si preoccupasse, ma non può cascarci di nuovo perché sa che se gli concede un dito si prenderà tutto il braccio e non può permetterselo, anche se i brevi viaggi in ascensore con lui sono stati i momenti in cui si è sentito più calmo e al sicuro da non si sa quando (beh tranne quella volta con Trev, che coglione!), non può cedere, deve frenare il suo cuore dall’aspettare con impazienza di prendere quel maledetto ascensore, ce la può fare no?  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cazzo se non è stato grandioso! Così ora sei un poliziotto, chi l’avrebbe mai detto! Ma come facevi a sapere che eravamo nei guai? Non ci saranno delle telecamere vero?”

Mickey viene destato dalla vibrazione del suo smartphone sul tavolino, si mette a sedere mentre si stropiccia gli occhi, si guarda intorno e nota che è buio, cavolo, quando si era messo sul divano a vedere un film era pieno pomeriggio, deve essersi addormentato, ora in tv c’è una televendita, prende il cellullare, indica che sono le 21.30 e c’è un sms, strano nessuno lo contatta mai tranne Sanchez ma lo sa che non lo deve scocciare nei suoi giorni di riposo, lo apre è di Lip e dice solo: _“SOS in appartamento”_. Che diamine vuol dire? È di nuovo ubriaco? Però adesso che ci pensa bene prima gli è sembrato di sentire qualcuno urlare ma pensava provenisse dal film ma ora teme che sia accaduto qualcosa nell’appartamento opposto al suo. Cosa deve fare? Chiamare la polizia e far fare a loro? E cosa gli può dire che qualcuno ha richiesto aiuto con un sms? Gli riderebbero dietro pensando a una marachella, deve andare lui? Perché? Non gli deve niente, fatti loro se sono di nuovo nei casini, è il suo giorno di riposo, è fuori servizio….ma si alza lo stesso, prende la pistola di ordinanza e il distintivo e va nell’atrio, darà solo un’occhiata, in fondo se c’è un pericolo sul suo stesso piano potrebbe esserne coinvolto, si sta solo proteggendo. Si avvicina alla loro porta è leggermente socchiusa, non riesce a vedere all’interno ma può sentire, distingue la voce di Ian che sta chiedendo a qualcuno di abbassare l’arma, cazzo quindi c’è un pazzo armato, cazzo ma non riescono proprio a vivere una vita tranquilla? Poi sente una voce femminile rispondere: _“Non ti avvicinare o sparo a Carl, e anche a te se non rimani fermo bell’imbusto roscio!”_ Ok ora deve proprio intervenire, torna rapidamente nel proprio appartamento prende da terra delle vecchie scatole di pizza e torna alla porta dei Gallagher ed entra  
“Ecco la pizza che avete ordinato, la porta era aperta e sono entrato, sono 15 dollari”  
La sua entrata spiazza tutti che si girano a guardarlo, ci sono tutti più Kev, Vic, come al solito, l’odioso Trevor, una donna che non conosce e questa ragazzetta che tiene per il collo un povero Carl in ginocchio con la testa sanguinante, una ragazzetta è il problema? E Carl dovrebbe essere un soldato..comunque ha quello che voleva anche lei è spiazzata, non sa che cosa fare con l’estraneo e mentre tentenna le lancia contro le scatole, così quando si distrae estrae la propria pistola e le intima di abbassare la sua puntando alla sua testa, lei non reagisce così ci riprova:  
“Sono un agente dell’FBI lascia andare Carl e metti a terra l’arma immediatamente”  
Lei si distanzia da Carl che a carponi si allontana ma non mette giù l’arma, continua a tenerla puntata davanti a se  
“Ok ora piano metti l’arma a terra” gli ripete con voce ferma e intransigente  
“Sì Kassidy fa come ti dice, ormai è finita, non peggiorare le cose..” si intromette Ian, ma le parole del roscio sembrano  far riaccendere la rabbia delle ragazza che decide di puntare la pistola su di lui mentre gli urla:  
“E’ finita? No, non è finito niente, io sono la moglie di Carl, mi ha sposato, ha detto di amarmi e che sarebbe rimasto con me, ed invece mi ha lasciato per l’accademia, non mi rispondeva neanche più al telefono, perché? Perché Carl? Io ti amo, è colpa vostra, lo state tenendo lontano da me”  
Mickey durante lo sfogo istintivamente si è portato davanti a Ian in modo da coprirlo dalla traiettoria di tiro, sempre con la pistola puntata sulla ragazza cerca di farla ragionare:  
“Quindi sei la moglie di Carl, non pensi che quello che stai facendo non migliori per niente la tua relazione?”  
“Lui non mi ascolta, così lo sta facendo!”  
“Certo che non ti ascolta, è Carl! È solo un adolescente immaturo proprio come te, un matrimonio è troppo per voi, potresti abbassare l’arma, in fondo non hai fatto grandi danni e magari Carl potrebbe pensare di uscire con te, sai come fanno le coppie” spera che queste stronzate funzionino, il suo obbiettivo è farle abbandonare l’arma, non ha alcuna voglia di sparare a una ragazzina  
“Uscire? Certo che lo voglio! Ma sono sua moglie noi dovremmo vivere insieme, noi ci amiamo capito!!” Ok cazzo non ha funzionato deve cambiare approccio, si guarda intorno e vede Fiona proteggere dietro di se Debs e gli viene in mente un idea:  
“Ok, Kassidy giusto? Mettiamola così, tu e Carl siete minorenni e per sposarvi dovevate avere il permesso di entrambi i tutori, ora Fiona tu hai dato il permesso per questo matrimonio?” Fiona anche se presa alla sprovvista risponde immediatamente  
“No, non ne sapevo niente” e Mickey soddisfatto torna a rivolgersi alla pazza bionda  
“Quindi mia cara Kassidy non siete per niente sposati, ora vuoi veramente finire in prigione per aver alzato un arma contro un poliziotto? Farti anni di riformatorio e poi carcere per qualcuno che non è neanche tuo marito? E poi su, ti ha lasciata, non ti richiama, puoi trovare di meglio di Carl”  
Il discorso sembra funzionare perché Kassidy mette giù l’arma, con il piede gliela fa allontanare e ordina a Ian di prenderla, non si fiderebbe di nessun’altro nel gestire un arma in quella stanza, beh quello e poi il suo nome gli è venuto in mente per primo.  
Si avvicina alla ragazza e le prende con forza il braccio portandoglielo dietro la schiena provocandogli un leggero dolore per farle capire attentamente ciò che le ruggisce in un orecchio:  
“Sentimi bene ora tu vai a casa o dove ti pare e non ti avvicinerai mai più a Carl o a un membro della sua famiglia o ti denuncerò per quello che è successo qui, te l’ho detto sono un agente dell’FBI e posso portarti in prigione quando voglio per quello che hai messo su oggi ci siamo capiti?!”  
Lei annuisce diverse volte così la lascia andare e la vede precipitarsi fuori la porta aperta e giù per le scale, spera proprio di averla spaventata per bene, intanto gli si avvicina Carl  
“Grazie davvero Mickey, è proprio pazza credo mi abbia seguito fino a qui, non so come ha fatto ad entrare e all’improvviso mi ha colpito in testa..ahia, perché ora mi colpisci pure tu?” Vero perché Mickey gli ha appena rifilato uno scappellotto  
“Perché sei un idiota! Sposato? Ma sei scemo? Ma almeno scegliti una normale!”  
“Non è giusto, anche tu ti sei sposato giovane e con una prostituta!”  
“Non compare le due cose, io sono stato costretto tu invece hai fatto solo una cazzata bella grossa!” a questo Carl non ribatte e si va a sedere sul divano a leccarsi le ferite  
“Cazzo se non è stato grandioso! Così ora sei un poliziotto, chi l’avrebbe mai detto! Ma come facevi a sapere che eravamo nei guai? Non ci saranno delle telecamere vero?” Kev si guarda intorno cercando di scovarle mentre finisce d parlare  
“Ma quali telecamere, Lip mi ha scritto un sms”  
“Già per fortuna ero dietro il bancone della cucina e non poteva vedere che usavo il cellulare, meno male che eri a casa!”  
“Già nel mio giorno di riposo a cui voglio tornare, Ian dammi la pistola che la faccio sparire” Ian che era rimasto fermo durante il dibattito scatta subito verso di lui per porgergli l’arma, negli occhi uno sguardo profondo di ammirazione  
“Grazie..” dice goffamente e sta per aggiungere qualcos’altro quando si intromette Debby  
“Oh Mickey grazie davvero perché non rimani? Abbiamo tantissimo da mangiare!” Ian approfitta e si aggrega alla proposta della sorella  
“Già rimani! Stavamo festeggiando la casa nuova, non c’è alcol ma c’è davvero di tutto da mangiare!”  
“L’inaugurazione? Ma avete traslocato settimane fa?”  
“Sì beh abbiamo aspettato che Carl avesse un permesso dall’accademia ma forse era meglio farla prima..” risponde Ian rivolgendo uno sguardo di rimprovero al fratello minore  
“Ah va beh no grazie, torno a casa”  
“Ma anche solo per un boccone…”  
“Ian lascialo andare non vuole rimanere non vedi?” si intromette Trevor mentre cinge con un braccio le spalle di Ian  
“Trev non fare l’idiota..”  
“No, ha ragione voglio andarmene” dice scocciato Mickey mentre si avvia alla porta, ma prima di uscire si rivolge a tutti  
“Non sono il vostro poliziotto personale, una seconda versione di Tony da chiamare all’occorrenza, la prossima volta chiamate il 911 perché io non interverrò” e così dicendo chiude la porta dietro di se.  
   
All’ora di pranzo del giorno dopo Mickey si sta preparando per andare a lavoro quando sente bussare alla porta, va ad aprire, alza gli occhi al cielo pronto a dire a Lip che sì, accetta i ringraziamenti ma deve sparire, quando le parole gli si bloccano in gola, perché davanti a lui non c’è Lip come immaginava ma..  
“Ciao Mick”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mentre aspetta da un occhiata in giro, l’appartamento è speculare al loro, stessa suddivisione del salotto, ma nota che a parte qualche scatola di cibo consumato qua e là non c’è molto, cioè oltre ai mobili essenziali non è presente nulla, niente quadri o foto o soprammobili di alcun genere, come se qui non vivesse una persona stabilmente, diamine lui e il fratello sono nel loro appartamento solo da qualche settimana e già la casa è piena di oggetti, foto, disegni di Liam, più si guarda intorno e più trova l’ambiente freddo e in un certo senso triste.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono tornata, scusate l'attesa!

Ian non ha fatto altro che pensare tutta la notte alla chiacchierata avuta con Sue quando l’ha accompagnata alla macchina alla fine della festa:  
 _“Grazie per l’invito, a parte essere presa in ostaggio da una ragazzina è stata una bella serata”_  
 _“Già scusa per quello, le feste dei Gallagher sono fuori di testa e non sempre in positivo”_  
 _“Ma va è stato elettrizzante e poi siamo stati salvati no?” dice Sue mentre gli fa un occhiolino cospiratore a cui Ian risponde con un sorriso imbarazzato. Continuano a ciarlare del più e del meno fino alla macchina ma prima di salirci Sue riprende il discorso del salvataggio_  
 _“Sai ora ho capito perché hai accettato di seguirlo nella fuga”_  
 _“Cosa?”_  
 _“Non fare il finto tonto con me ragazzino, sai che parlo del focoso cavaliere armato a cui non riuscivi a togliere gli occhi di dosso”_  
 _“Non è vero, era una situazione delicata controllavo solo che non venisse ucciso” Ian mente sapendo di mentire, cazzo quanto era bello lì in modalità poliziotto con l’arma in mano, gli avrebbe fatto volentieri tutto quello che voleva_  
 _“Mmh se ti serve per crederci dillo pure ma so cosa ho visto e temo che abbia visto anche Trevor…”_  
 _“Si è arrabbiato per nulla, io l’ho invitato solo per ringraziarlo, ci ha salvato la vita porca miseria! Dovrebbe sapere che non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi Mick mi odia” già Trevor se ne era andato da un pezzo dopo aver tirato su un putiferio per l’invito a Mickey a rimanere alla festa, non era riuscito a calmarlo e l’aveva lasciato andare, quando avrà sbollito cercherà di pianare la faccenda_  
 _“Ti odia eh? Perché si rischia sempre la vita per qualcuno che si detesta vero?”_  
 _“Di che parli? E’ intervenuto per salvarci tutti”_  
 _“Sì ci ha salvato tutti, ma solo per uno si è messo di proposito davanti per proteggerlo con il proprio corpo da possibili spari, riflettici su” lo dice mentre gli dà una leggera pacca sulla guancia per poi accendere il motore e partire._  
Così dopo tutta la mattina a pensare a quale mossa potesse fare per avvicinare il moro per capire se sotto sotto c’è ancora un sentimento verso di lui, in fondo Mickey è stato sempre bravo a nascondere ciò che provava veramente, era stato costretto a farlo per sopravvivere (le abitudini sono dure a morire no?) Ian decide di portargli una grande quantità di avanzi della festa e per questo ora si ritrova davanti un Mickey sorpreso della sua visita, bello come il sole in quella camicia azzurra che gli risalta gli occhi, con le braccia incrociate al petto, sul proprio uscio con nessuna intenzione di farlo entrare  
“Che succede ora? Qualche ex di Debby si è fatto vivo con un bazooka?”  
“Divertente ma no, visto che non sei rimasto ieri ho pensato di portarti qualcosa da mangiare, è tutto ottimo, posso entrare un attimo e posare queste casseruole? Sono pesanti..” Dopo un attimo di esitazione Mickey si fa da parte e con un gesto gli indica di entrare, Ian si dirige subito alla penisola della cucina per posare i piatti  
“Una volta rubavate il cibo e ora non fate che regalarlo”  
“Cosa?”  
“Niente, lascia perdere” risponde Mickey accompagnandosi con un gesto della mano, a quanto pare Ian non sa della pizza del fratello e poi la sua non era neanche una gran battuta, meglio lasciar stare, ma perché lo ha fatto entrare? Che cazzo gli dici il cervello? Neanche gli interessa il cibo e ora si ritrova nel proprio appartamento solo con quei meravigliosi occhi verdi esitanti e imploranti, diamine fa sempre cosa vogliono quegli occhi  
“Voglio di nuovo ringraziarti per ieri..”  
“Il solito party stile Gallagher eh!”  
“Già e non c’era nemmeno l’alcol, pazzesco eh!?..e poi voglio anche dirti che mi dispiace per il commento di Carl sui vostri matrimoni, non avrebbe dovuto..”  
“Beh lui non sa la verità no?”  
“No, no, certo che no, pensano tutti che tu l’abbia sposata per Yev” i loro sguardi si incrociano, entrambi hanno occhi pieni di tristezza nel ricordare quel momento, Ian non avrebbe voluto parlarne ma ha pensato che fosse giusto fargli sapere che assolutamente il commento del fratello era stato fuori luogo anche se non saprà mai il perché, quello è un segreto che custodirà per sempre a meno che non sia Mickey a volerlo divulgare, quella orribile mattina, una delle più terribili delle sua vita, ironico che fosse stata preceduta dalla notte tra le più belle che avesse vissuto, ma per loro le cose sono sempre andate così, mai felici per troppo tempo, qualcosa o qualcuno li ha sempre distrutti, vorrebbe chiedergli di Yev, se lo ha visto, se ci parla, ma non lo fa, già considera una vittoria che lo abbia fatto entrare e che gli stia parlando non vuole spingere oltre la sua fortuna  
“Visto che sei qui aspetta un attimo ho una cosa da darti” dice Mickey impaziente di passare oltre quel doloroso ricordo che condividono mentre si dirige nella camera da letto con sorpresa di Ian che non ha la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dargli, ma almeno ha più tempo da passare con lui. Mentre aspetta da un occhiata in giro, l’appartamento è speculare al loro, stessa suddivisione del salotto, ma nota che a parte qualche scatola di cibo consumato qua e là non c’è molto, cioè oltre ai mobili essenziali non è presente nulla, niente quadri o foto o soprammobili di alcun genere, come se qui non vivesse una persona stabilmente, diamine lui e il fratello sono nel loro appartamento solo da qualche settimana e già la casa è piena di oggetti, foto, disegni di Liam, più si guarda intorno e più trova l’ambiente freddo e in un certo senso triste..viene distolto dai suoi pensieri dal ritorno del moro che gli consegna una busta di carta stracolma, la apre, ma prima che riesca ad obbiettare:  
“Sono i soldi che mi hai dato al confine, finalmente sono riuscito a raggiungere la cifra esatta”  
“Non li voglio, non erano un prestito, te li ho dati perché tu potessi avere un buon inizio!”  
“E invece li prendi perché io li ho sempre considerati solo un prestito che ora restituisco, hanno aiutato comunque, forse non come pensavi tu, ma grazie”  
“Non voglio nemmeno i ringraziamenti, questi erano per te, possono esserti ancora utili..”  
“Ian non mi servono, se li consideri un modo per sentirti meglio con la coscienza per avermi lasciato, beh non c’è bisogno, ti ho già detto che ti ho perdonato per quello” a questo Ian non sa cosa ribattere, perché è vero gli ha dato i soldi perché lui avesse un nuovo inizio ma a pensarci bene è vero anche che glieli ha dati egoisticamente per discolparsi, non è andato con lui ma gli ha dato tutto quello che aveva, poteva bastare no? Ma neanche per sogno! Che patetico, solo ora sta realizzando che praticamente ha cercato di comprarsi il suo perdono, ma che razza di persona lo fa?  Voleva il suo amato con se e lui gli ha dato dei soldi invece, come se fossero la stessa cosa..cazzo quanto si disprezza.  
Mickey capisce subito di averlo ferito ma non può proprio tenere quei soldi, non vuole essere in debito con il roscio, non vuole che creda che fosse stato perdonato per via dei soldi, cazzo lui non li ha mai voluti, voleva solo averlo al suo fianco, certo hanno aiutato all’inizio prima che finisse nelle grinfie di Diego, ma si era sentito sporco ogni volta che li aveva utilizzati, ma ora deve cambiare argomento perché non riesce a sopportare il suo sguardo distrutto così prova ad alleggerire l’atmosfera:  
“Anche se li lasci qui li porterò in banca e li verserò sul tuo conto quindi arrenditi, e poi possono esserti utili per ripagare la macchina esplosa o meglio ancora per coprire quell’obbrobrio che hai sulla schiena”  
Ian è spiazzato, bene almeno Mickey è riuscito a distrarlo, dopo un momento a pensare a cosa si stia riferendo, capisce e si riprende:  
“Ah hai visto il tatuaggio” dice imbarazzato  
“Sì e davvero non riesco a capire, eri ubriaco quando lo hai fatto? No perché se proprio volevi un tatuaggio osceno non era meglio un cazzo? Almeno quello ti piace ma le tette..” dice tra un mezzo sorriso  
“E’ in ricordo di Monica..” Mickey alza il sopracciglio che sta per _mi stai prendendo per il culo?_ Cazzo a Ian quanto gli è mancata quell’espressione, vorrebbe tanto baciarlo all’istante ma opta per spiegarsi  
“Il tatuatore mi ha frainteso e ora mi ritrovo con questo schifo, sai Monica è morta mentre ero con te, un aneurisma, volevo qualcosa per ricordarla…”  
“Mi dispiace veramente non lo sapevo..”  
“Sono stato l’unico a risentirne, agli altri non è importato più di tanto, sono patetico eh?! Sentire la sua mancanza pur sapendo chi era”  
“Non dire sciocchezze, era pur sempre vostra madre, non credere anche gli altri a loro modo ne avranno sofferto, tu forse un po’ di più perché credi che anche tu possa finire come lei per via del bipolarismo ma ricorda può averti trasmesso la sua condizione ma tu sei tu, completamente diverso e quando te ne andrai da anziano non servirà a nessuno un tatuaggio per ricordarti”  
Ian è travolto dalle sue parole, nessuno aveva capito la sua paura, il suo volerla ricordare per timore che anche lui sarebbe finito solo senza nessuno a cui importasse di lui, come può non amare profondamente il ragazzo che gli sta davanti? L’unico che riesca ancora a leggere il suo cuore meglio di se stesso..trattenendo le lacrime riesce a ringraziarlo goffamente mentre Mickey suggerisce di coprire il tatuaggio con qualcosa di più significativo e meno orribile e scoppiano a ridere entrambi..  
“Ora scusa ma devo finire di prepararmi che devo andare a lavoro”  
“Ah sì scusa vado via subito, grazie ancora” ma proprio mentre sta girando il pomello della porta Ian si ferma  
“Sai è stato bello, parlare dico, così tranquillamente..”  
“Già potremmo rifarlo qualche volta”  
“Dici sul serio? Ma non lo fanno gli estranei!”  
“Lasciamo perdere quella faccenda, tanto non sembra stesse funzionando no!?”  
“Quindi possiamo parlare da..?”  
Certo Ian ha sempre voluto etichettarli, diamine non può solo lasciar le cose così come sono? No certo che no! Comunque gli offre: “Da amici, penso che si possa fare” Ian non crede a quello che sente, amici, può essergli amico, può parlargli, è stupendo, non riesce a contenete la propria contentezza, decide di uscire subito prima che l’altro possa cambiare idea “Allora amici, ciao ci sentiamo, buon lavoro!” e chiude la porta alle sue spalle. Dal canto suo Mickey si darebbe uno schiaffo per aver ceduto, ma è stanco di combattere, in tutti i sensi, anche contro quella testa rossa, poi quella risata, cazzo è stato come avere il sole davanti, luminoso e caldo, lo vuole sentire ridere ancora, accadrà quel che accadrà, una cosa l’ha capita tanto: può sopravvivere a tutto, l’ha già fatto.  
Mentre Mickey prende l’ascensore Ian nel proprio appartamento prende coraggio e fa una chiamata necessaria, dopo tre squilli..  
“Ciao Trev dobbiamo parlare”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..quando è uscito dall’appartamento di Mickey quella mattina tutto gli è sembrato chiaro, la sua mente non era più annebbiata, come se si fosse finalmente svegliato e ora sa quello che vuole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so sono un disco rotto ma perdonate ancora l'attesa, spero la prossima settimana di avere più tempo per scrivere!

Ian si appresta ad entrare nell’atrio del rifugio per adolescenti, scambia qualche saluto con alcuni dei ragazzi e sale le scale per l’ufficio di Trevor, si domanda se mai rivedrà quei ragazzi dopo aver parlato con lui, sicuramente non per un bel periodo, gli dispiace, gli piaceva aiutarli ma non può più rimandare l’inevitabile e non pensa che le cose si chiuderanno pacificamente, è grato che Trevor gli abbia dato appuntamento lì, spera che il posto possa contenere un’eventuale scenata, sa essere davvero melodrammatico a volte, ma scenate o meno è tempo di sistemare le cose, quando è uscito dall’appartamento di Mickey quella mattina tutto gli è sembrato chiaro, la sua mente non era più annebbiata, come se si fosse finalmente svegliato e ora sa quello che vuole. Prende un respiro, bussa alla porta dell’ufficio e entra:  
“Ciao Trev”  
“Ciao, non credevo avresti chiamato così presto dopo ieri notte, ma apprezzo che tu sia già rinsanito e ti voglia scusare, mi hai portato il pranzo? ho una fame”  
“Non sono venuto qui per scusarmi Trev anzi a dir il vero tutto il contrario, vedi..”  
“Non ci posso credere lo stai rifacendo non è così? Mi stai lasciando per lui?” a ogni domanda il suo tono di voce aumenta ma Ian cerca di rimanere calmo  
“Lui non centra niente ti sto lasciando perché..”  
“Puttanate! Da quanto tempo state scopando alle mie spalle eh? Ieri quando me ne sono andato ti sarai fiondato subito nel suo letto!”  
“Assolutamente no!! Non c’è stato niente tra me e Mickey, siamo solo amici, non posso stare con te perché ho capito che la nostra relazione non funziona e tu meriti qualcuno che sia con te al 100% e io non lo sono mi dispiace” Già quando Mickey gli ha proposto di essere amici solo l’idea di poter passare del tempo con lui lo ha reso così felice, non dovrebbe provare lo stesso per la persona con cui sta?! Ne è sicuro per questo non può più restare con Trevor  
“E dovrei crederti? In fondo mi hai già tradito una volta no!? Cazzo neanche volevo tornare con te ma tu no non ne volevi sapere! Mi hai rincorso tu e io come un idiota ci sono cascato di nuovo, perché cazzo non mi hai lasciato in pace??”  
Ian può vedere il dolore e la rabbia negli occhi dell’altro, non può certo biasimarlo, è colpa sua, lo ha ferito, continua a farlo ma non lo ama e alla lunga lo avrebbe fatto soffrire comunque, deve dargli l’opportunità di essere felice e lo deve anche a se stesso  
“Mi dispiace veramente, tu sei un ragazzo eccezionale e volevo veramente stare con te ma ho capito che non ti amo e meriti qualcuno che lo faccia, mi dispiace di averci messo tanto a capirlo ma credimi è meglio ora che dopo anni di sofferenza”  
“Me ne sbatto che sei dispiaciuto! Sai voi due vi meritate a vicenda, distruggete tutto quello che vi circonda, ti meriti un ex carcerato violento buono a nulla!”  
Ora Ian è infuriato, può insultarlo quanto vuole, sa che se lo merita, ma non può tacere quando il bersaglio è Mickey:  
“Non osare parlare così di lui! Non sai niente di quello che ha passato! Con il lavoro che fai dovresti avere compassione e capire una persona al di là delle sue azioni, che magari è stato costretto a fare, lo vedi tutti i giorni, invece sei solo un arrogante bastardo!”  
“Va via non voglio più vederti! Va da lui a distruggervi a vicenda!”  
“Non preoccuparti per quello che faremo, tu divertiti a consolarti con i ciccioni, sono sicuro che li farai godere molto di più di me, d’altra parte hanno aspettative molto basse!” Dice Ian prima di sbattere la porta dietro di se, non voleva arrivare a quel punto ma Trevor ce lo aveva spinto, la scenata non era stata evitata ma ora è tutto finito e sente di poter respirare di nuovo, ha fatto la cosa giusta, è tempo di rimettersi in sesto.  
   
Appena entra in casa va al frigo, prende due birre analcoliche (mamma mie che femminucce che sono diventati i fratelli Gallagher) e si va a sedere vicino a Lip circondato dai libri sul divano  
“Grazie ma forse mi servirebbe un caffè”  
“Già sui libri?”  
“In realtà è anche tardi, ho dormito troppo, festa pazzesca ieri sera eh!? Tu invece dove sei stato?”  
“Già puoi dirlo forte..mmh sono stato da Trevor” dicendolo si passa una mano sul viso stropicciandosi gli occhi  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Abbiamo rotto”  
“Vuoi che vada a prenderlo a calci?”  
“Non ho bisogno che tu difenda il mio onore e comunque sono stato io a mollarlo” Dice Ian sogghignando  
“Buon per te fratello”  
“Cosa? Non pensi che abbia fatto una cazzata? Che è un bravo ragazzo che mi avrebbe dato la normalità che mi serve?”  
“La normalità alle volte è sopravvalutata, senti non penso che sia un cattivo ragazzo solo che ecco non penso che sia giusto per te, ma poi che cazzo ne so io di relazioni! Se sei contento basta questo”  
“E di grazia chi è giusto per me?” Ian dice con tono canzonatorio per punzecchiare un po’ il fratello  
“Cha ne so, so solo che non mi è piaciuto molto durante il tuo periodo depressivo…” a questo Ian non era preparato ma capisce a cosa si riferisce il fratello, Trevor ha passato pochissimo tempo con lui quando non riusciva ad alzarsi e in seguito non gli aveva dato pace del fatto che il suo pene aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per rifunzionare… mentre chiudendo gli occhi alla mente vede ancora perfettamente Mickey sdragliato accanto a lui a parlargli, baciarlo e tenerlo stretto tra le braccia durante il suo primo crollo, cazzo era triste e stanco ma non si era mai sentito abbandonato con lui, il che gli ricorda l’altra notizia da dare  
“Io e Mickey ora siamo amici”  
“Ah davvero” Risponde Lip tra il sorpreso e preoccupato  
“Che c’è? Siamo solo amici è una cosa buona che ora mi parli”  
“Certo, certo solo che..”  
“Solo che? Anche tu pensi che sia un pericolo per me, cazzo ci ha salvato ieri sera come puoi dire..” lo incalza Ian  
“Ehi, ehi calmo non ho mai detto questo, a me piace Mickey, se non fosse per lui non sarei qui, tu non saresti qui”  
“Allora cosa c’è?” dice Ian con tono molto più calmo, è contento di sapere che a Lip vada a genio Mickey  
“Solo vacci cauto ok? David si è lasciato sfuggire che Mickey se l’è passata davvero male, non è mai sceso nei dettagli ma crede che lui sia depresso..”  
Ian pondera ciò che ha appena sentito, depresso, in effetti quei occhi spenti, la sua arrendevolezza, cazzo Mickey è depresso, cosa può fare?  
“Cosa posso fare?”  
“Diamine se lo so! Però ecco Ian ti conosco e so che tu speri in ben altro che essergli amico ma forse lui ora ha proprio bisogno di questo, cerca di non forzare le cose..”  
“Hai la mi parola” e l’ha veramente perché Ian ha intenzione di fare di tutto perché Mickey possa stare meglio anche se significasse essere per sempre solo suo amico, sarà tutto quello che il moro vorrà che lui sia.  
   
La mattina seguente Ian si alza presto per andare a lavoro, va in cucina a fare il caffè ma lo torva già fatto, infatti Lip se ne sta bevendo una tazza al tavolo ancora circondato da carte  
“Già in piedi?”  
“Non li ho mai stesi..non riesco a risolvere questo compito e ho la consegna oggi! Prepari qualcosa da mangiare? Ho una fame”  
“Certo sua signoria” dice Ian ridendo mentre Il fratello gli dedica un dito medio alzato.  
Curiosa nella cucina per decidere cosa fare, hanno finito i cereali quindi deve cucinare per forza, vedendo quello che ha a disposizione capisce che ha tutti gli ingredienti per fare…e gli viene in mente una grande idea, prende il cellulare e manda un veloce sms, solo dopo qualche istante riceve la risposta e non riesce a trattenere il sorriso, bene è ora di cominciare, sarà una giornata fantastica  
Ian: _“Sto facendo i pancake alla banana, colazione da noi?”_  
Mick: _“Dammi 5 minuti”_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grazie a te prenderò sicuramente una A, qual è il tuo segreto Milkovich?”  
> “Fare molti sudoku”

Mickey ha appena parcheggiato nel suo condominio quando riceve il messaggio di invito a colazione di Ian, ha fatto il turno di notte e di solito andrebbe direttamente a letto ma decide di accettare, non mangia i pancake da un po’, per la verità non ricorda quando ha fatto proprio colazione l’ultima volta, poi il roscio li fa dannatamente bene, diavolo una colazione tra amici si fa no? V non va sempre a scroccare un pasto da Fiona? Quindi può farlo anche lui e in fondo se mangia qualcosa potrà prendere prima l’antidolorifico quindi beh lo fa per questo e poi un pasto gratis non si rifiuta mai.  
Qualche momento dopo gli apre il roscio con un sorriso smagliante, cazzo quanto è sexy solo in canotta e pantaloni della tuta, si morde un angolo del labbro mentre lo segue dentro  
“Mettiti comodo, mi serve ancora qualche minuto scusa”  
“Non importa non ho fretta” dice Mickey sedendosi al tavolo vicino a Lip, si stropiccia gli occhi e fa un mezzo sbadiglio, Ian lo nota e subito gli porta una tazza di caffe a cui il moro ringrazia vigorosamente  
“Ti vedo stanco, ancora non reggi le alzate presto?”  
“Primo fottiti, secondo sono in piedi da ieri pomeriggio, ho fatto il turno di notte” risponde con il suo tono da brontolone che Ian ricorda molto bene e che glielo fa sempre apparire tremendamente tenero, così sorridendo torna ai fornelli mentre l’altro sorseggia il caffe, fingendo di non notare che sia esattamente zuccherato come piace a lui  
“Anche tu Lip hai delle brutte occhiaie, non che tu sia bello il resto del tempo ma adesso sei una schifezza”  
“Beh grazie tante Mickey, io sono uno schianto per la cronaca, ma sì mi sento una schifezza ho passato tutta la notte su questi dannati calcoli”  
“Mi stavo domandando che fossero tutte queste carte ho pensato che stessi pianificando di svaligiare una banca”  
“Magari, ho la netta sensazione che sia più facile di questa maledetta equazione”  
“Posso dare un occhiata?” Lip ne rimane sorpreso dalla proposta ma gli passa ugualmente il foglio con il problema, tanto peggio di così non potrebbe andare, ha bisogno di una pausa comunque e poi il fratello ha appena messo a tavola i piatti per tutti e tre, si tuffa sul proprio, ha una fame tremenda, ma mentre si abbuffa non gli sfugge come Ian messo il proprio sciroppo lo passi subito a Mickey, mentre questo sposti la frutta del suo piatto in quello dell’altro con un’espressione da _“ci hai provato ma non funziona”_ come se lo avessero fatto migliaia di volte, si sente quasi un terzo incomodo, ma quando vede il moro annegare i propri pancake nello sciroppo mentre scribacchia sul suo problema non riesce a resistere  
“Non fai prima a berti solo una scodella di sciroppo?” Per tutta risposta ottiene un dito alzato mentre l’altro continua a scrivere, chissà poi cosa, e il fratello ride dello scambio. Poco dopo quando i ragazzi sono a metà dei loro piatti mentre Mickey solo all’inizio perché troppo concentrato sul problema, poggia finalmente la penna, alza la testa e con un sorriso mostra la sua bravura  
“Ci hai passato tutta la notte eh? Io l’ho già finito, forse dovresti fare un po’ di ripasso college boy!”  
“Che cosa? Non può essere vero” sconcertato Lip gli strappa i fogli e si mette a controllare freneticamente mentre il moro con ghigno soddisfatto continua a mangiare  
“Cazzo è tutto giusto, come diamine hai fatto?” Lo guarda meravigliato, Mickey ci è abituato nessuno pensa mai che l’ex carcerato abbia un cervello funzionate, ma il suo cuore perde un battito quando il sapientone cerca di condividere la sorpresa delle sue doti con il roscio che invece per niente sbalordito risponde _“E’ sempre stato un genio in matematica”_ , il che è vero ma mai nessuno lo ha notato, non sapeva che Ian lo avesse fatto, ma perché ne è sorpreso? L’altro è l’unico che lo abbia conosciuto veramente, perché con lui poteva essere se stesso, perché non lo ha mai giudicato o rimasto fortemente sorpreso dallo scoprire che sa fare qualcosa bene, perché sapeva già che ne era in grado, e poi il suo se stesso non è stato più abbastanza, a questo ultimo pensiero il calore dentro che ha iniziato a percepire svanisce all’istante, meglio così, sono amici, niente di più, continua a mangiare mentre Lip continua a blaterare su quanto sia grandioso, che il problema è difficilissimo tanto che il prof avrebbe dato punti extra per averlo svolto, di come ha fatto a non venirgli in mente quel passaggio e bla, bla, bla mentre Ian alza gli occhi al cielo e gli sorride, cazzo quel sorriso..  
“Va beh io ho finito, vado a dormire grazie per la colazione”  
“Grazie a te prenderò sicuramente una A, qual è il tuo segreto Milkovich?”  
“Fare molti sudoku” e con questa battuta esce dalla porta lasciando un Lip a ricopiare in bella l’esercizio e un Ian sereno e contento pronto a iniziare la sua giornata, quella colazione, la chiacchierata con il moro e il fratello, tutte le mattine dovrebbero essere così, lo inviterà sicuramente di nuovo, anzi dovrebbe preparargli più pasti perché è maledettamente magro e deve fare qualcosa al riguardo, cucinare per lui è qualcosa che può fare e lo farà.  
Il giorno seguente Ian si sta abbottonando gli ultimi bottoni della camicia della divisa, ha il turno di seminotte, è uno schifo di giornata, piove incessantemente dalla mattina, non ha potuto correre e ora quasi sicuramente arriverà al lavoro zuppo, spera non ci siano molte chiamate durante la notte, prende il borsone e esce, ma nell’atrio incrocia Mickey anch’esso in divisa, i due si squadrano a vicenda, perché andiamo la divisa fa l’uomo affascinante  
“Anche tu a lavoro eh?”  
“Eh già, sempre che riesco a prendere i mezzi con questa pioggia”  
“Uno schifo di giornata dai ti do un passaggio, la tua stazione mi è di strada comunque”  
“Davvero? Grazie mi risparmi una doccia non voluta”  
Scendono al parcheggio in tranquillo silenzio, Ian segue il moro alla sua macchina e quando scopre qual è quasi gli cedono le ginocchia, è una jeep nera, proprio quella in cui l’aveva immaginato la prima volta in ascensore insieme, cioè è come quando vedi un porno e subito dopo ti ritrovi in una situazione a luci rosse che te lo ricorda, cazzo si deve calmare, respira profondamente Ian, niente erezioni, è solo una macchina stupenda guidata da un uomo stupendo, cazzo, _donna cicciona, donna cicciona_ la sua cantilena calmante è interrotta dall’oggetto delle sue fantasie che gli ricorda che deve salire in macchina:  
“Ehi sali o no? Mica morde”  
_Io sì che vorrei mordere qualcosa_ dice a se stesso Ian mentre sale in macchina quasi impacciato e per superare la cosa lancia un “Bella macchina”  
“Sì è una Jeep Compass Night Eagle, è il motivo per cui ci ho messo tanto a rimettere da parte i tuoi soldi, è stupenda!” dice accalorato Mickey mentre con una mano accarezza il volante  
“Vuoi che vi lasci da soli?”  
“Fanculo, non sai apprezzare le cose belle”  
“Oh invece lo faccio eccome” gli dice con quello sguardo flirtante a cui Mickey non può che sorridere, avvia il motore e partono  
“E’ un tempo di merda spero che nessuno dei due abbia molte emergenze questa notte”  
“Io sono tranquillo, oggi devo solo ascoltare delle intercettazioni della mafia ucraina, di rado mi mandano in giro”  
“Tu parli l’ucraino?”  
“Sì, Milkovich è un cognome ucraino tonto”  
“Beh non è mica detto che devi saperlo parlare..”  
“Invece lo conosco, tutti in famiglia lo parliamo, all’FBI servo proprio per questo”  
“Lip mi ha detto che sei diventato un agente perché li hai aiutati in un caso è così?”  
“Già in breve è così, li ho aiutati a mettere dentro un trafficante di droga messicano e in cambio mi hanno assolto e per il fatto che conosco l’ambiente, la lingua ucraina hanno pensato potessi essergli utile e così ora ho il distintivo”  
“E la versione lunga?”  
“C’è solo quella breve per ora” e forse per sempre, non sa se rivelerà mai al roscio quello che è successo in Messico, questa cosa dell’essere amici è troppo nuova, non sa quanto si può fidare o se vuole farlo, le sue ombre le terrà per se è meglio così. Dal canto suo Ian non spinge ulteriormente, ha notato come il moro si sia irrigidito parlando del Messico, stringendo più forte le dita al volante, chissà se saprà mai cosa gli sia successo, ora però deve stargli vicino come può così forse un giorno sentirà di potersi fidare di nuovo di lui, così per spezzare la tensione creata tenta con un'altra curiosità  
“Credo che l’ucraino sia una lingua sexy, mi dici qualcosa?”  
“Assolutamente no, non sono un fenomeno da baraccone”  
“E daiii”  
“No, e poi chi ti dice che sia sexy non l’hai mai sentita, è simile al russo, Svetlana ti sembrava sexy quando parlava?”  
“beh non credo l’avrei mai considerata sexy in nessun modo ma come prostituta era molto richiesta no? Dai anche un insulto va bene”  
“Fottiti”  
“Ok ora in ucraino”  
“No” anche se sta per cedere, cazzo quegli occhi da cucciolo implorante, ma non gli vuole dare soddisfazione  
“Sei un guastafeste!”  
“E tu un bambino” si scambiano uno sguardo da duri ma poi scoppiano a ridere entrambi, solo il rumore delle loro risate e lo scrosciare della pioggia, un momento perfetto, che purtroppo finisce quasi subito perché arrivano alla stazione di Ian  
“Sai tra la lingua straniera, la matematica da MIT e la divisa, sei diventato proprio uno scapolo d’oro” dice finendo di ridere Ian  
“Che coglione che sei, vai a salvare delle vite, buon lavoro”  
“Grazie e tu non ti addormentare ad ascoltare i cattivoni” prima di uscire dalla macchina rovista nella borsa e lancia all’altro una barretta di cioccolato, la marca preferita del moro, Mickey la prende al volo e lo guarda alzando il sopracciglio  
“Per il passaggio, ci sentiamo dopo” e scompare dentro la stazione mentre Mickey guarda la barretta, sorride, la scarta, la fa fuori in due bocconi e si dirige verso il suo noioso lavoro.  
   
Dopo settimane di altre colazioni condivise, messaggi scambiati regolarmente, cazzo Ian non fa che condividere foto di albe e racconti di cosa gli capita a lavoro, ancora ride per la cicciona estratta dalla finestra, Mickey si scopre sempre di più in attesa del tempo da passare con il roscio, un po’ la cosa lo spaventa ma non può farne a meno, è come una droga, come adesso che deve andare a lavoro ma non gli scoccia perché darà un passaggio all’altro, solo che sono già venti minuti che lo aspetta all’ascensore, è strano perché il soldatino è sempre puntuale, così va alla porta e suona, nessuna risposta, ha un brutto presentimento e decide di entrare (la porta è aperta le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire), chiama diverse volte il suo nome, ancora silenzio, entra nella sua camera, Ian è steso a letto dandogli le spalle ed è subito come un _déjà vu_  
_“Ian?”_  
_“Va via”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Falla finita con ste stronzate di andare via, non vado da nessuna parte, ora faccio delle chiamate se vuoi impedirmelo fermami”

Le parole di Ian gli ghiacciano il sangue nelle vene, quelle esatte parole che hanno distrutto il loro mondo già una volta, non fa freddo ma la stanza sembra essere ghiacciata, triste, grigia, già perché il sole che di solito illumina tutto con solo la sua presenza sembra essersi spento su quel letto, è tutto come l’altra volta, no, aspetta non è vero, non è la stessa situazione, loro non sono più degli adolescenti spaventati che non sanno cosa succede, Ian segue una terapia, ha assistenza sanitaria e un medico di riferimento, di sicuro è un problema di dosagio che deve essere sistemato e Mickey conosce la procedura, può farcela, possono farcela, si avvicina al letto, si siede sopra con la schiena appoggiata alla testata e le gambe distese

“Falla finita con ste stronzate di andare via, non vado da nessuna parte, ora faccio delle chiamate se vuoi impedirmelo fermami” nessun movimento dall’altro come pensava, dal comodino prende il cellulare del roscio, deve inserire un pin, mmmh, ci pensa su, fa un tentativo e bingo l’ha sbloccato

“Davvero Ian?! La tua data di nascita come password non è molto sicuro” ancora nessuna risposta, non che se l’aspettasse, trova il numero del lavoro e lo chiama per avvertire che l’altro è malato, poi chiama il proprio, non può lasciarlo solo, il prossimo passo è chiamare il medico ma non sa come è salvato, potrebbe chiamare Lip ma se è a lezione non risponderà mai, chiamare Fiona è fuori discussione, così prova con una diversa tattica

“Ehi, ho bisogno del nome del tuo medico sul cellulare, forza usa un po’ delle tue forze e di solo questo unico nome, so che puoi farcela”

Dopo qualche interminabile minuto di silenzio proprio quando Mickey pensa che non otterrà risposta e sta per chiamare Lip sente una voce rauca accanto a sé dire solo "Mckoy", ok, scorre i nomi sul telefono, McKoy, Mckoy, sì, eccolo e chiama.

“Ok ho parlato con la dottoressa, dal nome mi aspettavo un uomo, sai di quelli attempati ma credo che sia meglio così eh se no potresti andarci a letto, hai sempre avuto un debole per i vecchietti..” Nessun cenno di reazione, pubblico difficile, si schiarisce la voce e continua

“Comunque ha detto che può dipendere dal fatto che avete diminuito una dose e vuole vederti se ce la fai oggi alle 17 o se no domani verrà lei, sembra una brava persona…” Mickey continua a ciarlare della dottoressa mentre Ian è assorto nei suoi pensieri, ha ascoltato tutto, con gran fatica gli ha dato il nome che voleva perché ha sentito che glielo doveva, diamine non è andato neanche a lavoro per stare con lui, _“lo sto rifacendo, Mickey è quello che ha bisogno di aiuto ed eccolo qui invece ad occuparsi di me, sono un essere inutile e incapace, perché mai dovrebbe volermi, sono solo un enorme peso per chiunque, lui non è nemmeno costretto a essere qui, siamo solo amici, non me lo merito, nessuno se lo merita, Mickey è generoso, buono, protettivo, l’uomo che sceglierà con cui stare sarà fortunato e non sarò mai io quell’uomo, devo sbrigarmi, devo raccogliere subito le mie forze e andare dal medico, così sarà libero, ma non so come fare, non riesco a muovermi, voglio solo piangere…”_ la caduta libera nell’oscurità della sua mente viene interrotta dalla voce di Mickey che lo riporta al presente

“Ehi Ian non so che ti sta passando per la testa ma hai tutto il tempo del mondo, fa con calma, quando sarai pronto sarò qui, non mi muovo” e accompagna le parole accarezzandogli la testa con una dolcezza che nessuno si aspetterebbe dal moro ma che Ian conosce molto bene, le sue parole, il suo calore, lo calmano immediatamente, vede un po’ di luce, può farcela ha solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo e lui comunque sarà qui ad aspettarlo, deve ringraziarlo in qualche modo così con sforzo si gira dalla sua parte e gli mette una mano sul suo braccio appoggiato al letto sperando che Mickey capisca, e lo fa, gli da delle pacche alla mano con la propria, lui capisce sempre.

Nel primo pomeriggio Mickey si appisola dopo aver fatto per ore i sudoku sul suo cellulare, preferisce le riviste ma ha un braccio bloccato dal roscio così ha dovuto cedere a un app per ingannare il tempo, ora viene destato dal rumore della porta d’entrata, deve essere Lip, piano piano sfugge alla presa di Ian per non svegliarlo e va da aggiornare il maggiore dei Gallagher sulla situazione

“Cazzo, grazie davvero per essere rimasto, se vuoi andare vai ora ci sono io”

“No, se non è un problema vorrei rimare”

“Certo, nessun problema” Lip si siede al tavolo della cucina ed estrae dei libri e dei fogli dallo zaino, molto probabilmente i compiti di oggi

“Posso darti una mano con quelli?” dice Mickey accennando con la testa ai fogli

“Sicuro, ci sono in effetti dei calcoli complicati da fare” bene Mickey ha proprio bisogno di distrarsi e i sudoku lo hanno un po’ annoiato, così si siede al tavolo e comincia a passare in rassegna il primo problema

Ian si sveglia, apre gli occhi e vede che è buio nella sua stanza, non sa quanto tempo è passato, sente delle voci nel salone, sono Lip e Mickey, già Mickey è qui da questa mattina per lui, rimane in ascolto per qualche momento, stanno discutendo di numeri _“Non puoi applicare questa formula qui” “Perché? Funziona no?” “Non credo si possa fare” Sai dovresti pensare un po’ al di fuori dagli schemi ogni tanto sapientone”_ , sorride, potrebbe ascoltarli per ore, le sue persone preferite al mondo che fanno comunella, si sente meglio e decide di raggiungerli, quando lo vedono viene accolto da sorrisi e preoccupazione, Lip lo abbraccia mentre Mickey rimane dietro per non interferire nello scambio fraterno, appena lo ha visto sulla porta, con quei capelli rossi scompigliati e gli occhi stanchi avrebbe voluto cingerlo tra le braccia per non lasciarlo mai più andare, ma non può farlo, non deve attaccarsi troppo, _ricordatelo Mickey, ricordatelo_

“Te la senti di andare dal medico? Siamo ancora in tempo” Ian risponde solo con un cenno del capo per dire sì alla domanda del moro e il fratello lo accompagna a vestirsi. Tutti e tre insieme vanno dal medico, nuovi dosagi vengono assegnati, tornano all’appartamento che Mickey non ha intenzione di lasciare, tanto non dorme mai un granchè dice a Lip, quindi può controllarlo lui, così Ian si addormenta con a fianco l’amore della sua vita travestito da amico, che gli sussurra che andrà tutto bene.

Il giorno seguente Mickey è alla sua scrivania alla centrale, quella mattina Ian si sentiva meglio, aveva parlato e persino dato due morsi ai tost, anche se giurerebbe che lo abbia fatto solo per tranquillizzarlo e farlo andare a lavoro, va beh, l’importante è che abbia mangiato, Lip sarebbe rimasto con lui a casa quindi non aveva più scuse valide per rimanere lì così ha ceduto e si è diretto qui.

“Ehi Mickey vado a prendermi un caffè ne vuoi uno?”

“No grazie Carlos ma mi prenderesti un pacchetto di sigarette?”, lo chiama raramente per nome per lo più si chiamano per cognome ma vuole provare a vedere se riesce a fare smetter Sanchez di chiamarlo Milk, detesta quando lo fa, sta per prendere i soldi dalla tasca ma l’altro dice che ci pensa lui e se ne va, ma ormai ha già messo mano nella sua giacca di ordinanza e con sorpresa ci trova una barretta di cioccolato, “che diamine!?”, poi gli viene in mente che prima di lasciare l’appartamento Ian inaspettatamente lo aveva abbracciato per augurargli buon lavoro, deve avergliela messa in quel momento, non ci ha fatto proprio caso, beh era più impegnato a pensare ai loro toraci che si toccavano e il loro cuori che andavano a ritmo, si è divincolato quasi subito imbarazzato, doveva uscire da lì il più presto possibile, guarda la barretta e sorride, la scarta da un morso e decide di scattargli una foto e inviarla al roscio

Mick: _“_ _Devo controllare di avere ancora il portafoglio?”_

Ian: _”Ora sto mangiando un aragosta vedi tu ;)”_

Mick: _“Non hai futuro come ladro se lasci barrette, troppe impronte compromettenti”_

Ian: _“Che vuoi farci sono un ladro gentiluomo! Cmq a parte gli scherzi devi mangiare anche altro oltre alla barretta”_

Mick: _“Va bene Mr Lupen”_

Ian: _“Promettilo”_

Mick: _“Va bene mammina lo prometto”_

Ian: _“Preferisco paparino, meglio ancora in ucraino”_

Mick: _“Neanche per sogno non ti chiamerò mai paparino”_

Ian: _“Non si disobbedisce mai al proprio paparino”_

Mick: _“Questa storia non finirà tanto presto eh?”_

Ian: _“Mi conosci ;)”_

Mick: _“_ Ви щенята дуже жваво і дратує”*

Ian: _“Che significa?????”_

Mick: _“Non lo saprai mai”_

Mickey mette via il telefono sogghignando, Ian sta già molto meglio, scherza come al suo solito, intravede il proprio viso sullo schermo del pc in standby e si vede sorridere e realizza, è fottutamente fottuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Traduzione : Sei un cucciolo troppo vivace e molesto


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah sono tornati i pranzi al sacco eh? Fatto pace con il fidanzato?”  
> “Non c’è nessun fidanzato e chiudi quella bocca”

“Ma che cazzo amico hai comprato tutto il supermarket per caso?”

“Ah ah sono solo due hot dog, cipolle fritte, patatine, il tipico pranzo dell’americano medio!” dice Carlos mentre si appresta a posare tutto il suo bottino nel furgone delle intercettazioni, sono due ore che sono lì ad ascoltare le conversazioni di due grossi spacciatori a due case lontane da loro

“Ma che diamine ora puzzerà tutto di cipolle per ore”

“Non fare il brontolone ecco ti ho portato la bibita che mi avevi chiesto, allora nessuna novità?”

“Ma che! sono due idioti, ci hanno messo 20 minuti per capire come riscaldare una zuppa già pronta..” Mickey scuote la testa al pensiero di quanto tempo stiano sprecando dietro a questi due, ma gli ordini sono ordini, mentre prende il proprio sacchetto con il pranzo

“Ah sono tornati i pranzi al sacco eh? Fatto pace con il fidanzato?”

“Non c’è nessun fidanzato e chiudi quella bocca” detesta che l’altro sappia che è gay, non glielo ha mai detto ma essendo stato un informatore per il fatto di essere stato l’amante di un trafficante lo sanno tutti, che lui lo voglia o meno, non che se ne vergogni o si nascondi ancora, ma sono solo affari suoi con chi preferisce andare a letto, mentre addenta il proprio sandwich al prosciutto pensa a chi glielo ha preparato, è passata una settimana dall’episodio depressivo di Ian, è ancora un po’ sottotono ma è tornato a lavoro e alla normalità, il che vuol dire lasciargli davanti alla porta il pranzo al sacco quando non si incrociano per i loro lavori.

“Non ti scaldare, dico solo che non devo più avvisare Maria di invitarti a cena” Maria è la fidanzata di Carlos che dopo averlo incontrato ha insistito che andasse da loro a cena almeno una volta ogni due settimane, dove con sguardo vigile controllava che mangiasse tutto, non aveva mai potuto sottrarsi, Maria gli fa un po’ paura quando si arrabbia è terribile, gli ricorda un po’ Mandy in realtà, no, non può pensare a lei, non ne viene fuori mai nulla di buono, a che stava pensando? ah sì alle cene forzate che è riuscito ad evitare da circa un mese e mezzo, cioè da quando Ian ha iniziato con la storia del cibo preparato in più che non deve essere sprecato, cazzo deve essere davvero messo così male se tutti si preoccupano di farlo ingozzare, è vero non pensa molto al cibo, se fosse per lui mangerebbe solo quando è necessario per le pasticche, ma a quanto pare così non va bene.

“Comunque fidanzato o no qualcuno c’è, pranzi al sacco preparati, tu che sorridi ogni volta che ricevi un messaggio, sono il tuo partner da più di un anno e prima di quest’ultimo mese non sapevo neanche che tu sapessi sorridere”

“Fottiti, non sono affari tuoi, ma è solo un vicino gentile che prepara sempre troppo cibo tutto qua”

“Certo, certo, la mia anziana vicina è un amore di cordialità ma non mi ha mai dato neanche un biscotto, sei molto fortunato con i vicini” Mickey risponde con il dito medio alzato mentre addenta la barretta di cioccolato che non manca mai nella busta dei suoi pranzi

“A proposito del mio matrimonio..”

“Non stiamo parlando del tuo matrimonio”

_“_ Non importa ora sì, una ventina di parenti di Maria non riesce a venire al matrimonio perché un suo lontano zio si è aggravato e non hanno intenzione di lasciarlo solo, ma per lei è un dramma se ci saranno poche persone perché è tradizione nella sua famiglia che i matrimoni siano grandi feste piene di gente e pensa che sarà penoso così ha ordinato che tutti devono portare almeno una persona con loro”

“Non ho nessuno da portarci”

“Beh porta il tuo vicino!”

“Neanche per sogno”

“Beh se vieni devi portare per forza qualcuno…e no, non venire non è un opzione! Quindi porta chi vuoi ma non venire solo se non vuoi affrontare Maria”

Non ha proprio voglia di partecipare a uno stupido matrimonio ma nemmeno di affrontare una sposa gozzilla, cazzo è fregato!

Due giorni dopo Mickey si fa coraggio e bussa alla porta dei fratelli Gallagher, quasi subito gli apre la porta il roscio, sempre con quel suo sorriso da mozzare il fiato, è in tuta ed è grandioso, cazzo quando mai non lo è?! Ma prima che possa iniziare la conversazione l’altro lo precede

“Oh ciao Mick, stavo giocando alla play ti va una partita?”

“Certo perché no” e lo segue dentro, si siedono sul divano e iniziano una partita a uno gioco di guerra, i suoi preferiti

”Ma che cazzo Mick, perché hai lanciato la granata dalla mia parte? Siamo nello stesso team!”

“Che c’è soldato non ti hanno insegnato che il pericolo può arrivare da tutte le parti?”

“Ah se la metti così, bene prendi questa” gli grida mentre gli lancia un razzo, ridono come due ragazzini mentre si fanno la guerra sullo schermo, è bello, è come essere tornati all’inizio quando giocavano sul suo logoro divano con Mandy che immancabilmente faceva il tifo per il roscio, oh avevano un sacco di altri problemi in quel periodo, ma diamine se in quei rari momenti non si sentiva un adolescente normale che pensava solo a divertirsi. Finiscono la partita, accetta la bibita che l’altro gli offre ma non beve, la tiene tra le mani per occuparle, è nervoso, fa un respiro e chiede ciò per cui era inizialmente venuto

“Hai qualcosa da fare questo sabato?”

“No, ho il giorno di riposo ma niente in programma perché?”

“Ecco, il mio partner si sposa questo sabato e la sua spaventosa fidanzata ha ordinato di portare per forza qualcuno, mi stavo chiedendo se ti andasse di venire..”

“Mickey Milkovich mi stai invitando come tuo accompagnatore a un matrimonio?”

“Cazzo se è quello che sto facendo, sono obbligato!”

“Deve essere davvero spaventosa la futura sposa per farti fare una cosa simile”

“Già non hai idea…allora ci vieni o no?”

“Sì certo, sono lusingato di essere il fortunato prescelto”

“Beh non ti montare la testa non ho molti a cui chiederlo a meno che tu non voglia prestarmi una delle tue sorelle?” già perché anche se lui ne ha una sa che non lo accompagnerebbe mai, diamine non è venuta neanche quando gli ha chiesto aiuto figuriamoci per una cazzata simile, per fortuna il roscio lo distoglie subito da questi pensieri

“Non ci penso neanche a perdermi l’opportunità di farti ballare” dice con il suo famoso sorriso flirtante

“Sei un folle se pensi che questo accadrà mai, ce lo hai un abito sì? Mi dispiace ti sto dando poco preavviso”

“Non preoccuparti ne ho uno, Fiona si è quasi sposata una volta”

“Davvero? E che è successo?”

“Frank ha sputtanato tutto”

“Il solito Frank, va beh ci vediamo dopodomani”

“Certo, ripasso qualche famoso ballo per l’occasione!”

“Sì preparati per un show in solitaria perché io sarò al bar”

“Non sei divertente, ti farò ballare vedrai”

Mickey esce dalla porta e sempre di spalle alza la mano con in dito medio alzato al quale Ian non trattiene una risata mentre chiude la porta.

 

La sera prima del matrimonio Mickey ha appena spento la tv e si sta recando al letto per vedere se riesce a dormire qualche ora, ne ha bisogno se domani deve affrontare un intera giornata di festa che odia con il roscio al suo fianco, non che odi questo aspetto ma lo rende nervoso, quando il cellulare squilla, strano è molto tardi, quando vede il nome del chiamante esita sul rispondere, cazzo perché ora? Non ha sue notizie da quando era in ospedale, che cosa vorrà mai? Cazzo in quella settimana il suo nome era spuntato nei suoi pensieri un paio di volte, si sente come in quella leggenda horror che dice che se pronunci il nome della strega tre volte quella appare, ed eccola qui, nel suo caso al telefono, fa un respiro profondo e accetta la chiamata

“Ciao Mick”

“Che cazzo vuoi Mandy?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace..”

Ian è in attesa di Mickey davanti all’ascensore, è nervoso, no, è in trepidazione, oggi passerà tutta la giornata con lui, a un matrimonio, come suo accompagnatore, ancora non ci crede, anche se è qui in qualità di amico e unica opzione disponibile, lo trova comunque elettrizzante, eccolo, il moro sta uscendo dalla porta, ancora non l’ha notato perché si sta distrattamente aggiustando la giacca ai polsi, ha un completo nero che gli cade perfettamente con una camicia bianca e cazzo se non è stupendo, lo sa solo lui che fine gli farebbe fare a quel completo in questo momento, ma non si può, si guarda ma non si tocca, gli amici non lo fanno, potranno mai pensare a essere scopamici? No, Ian che diavolo pensi, Mickey si merita di più di uno scopamico e poi a dir la verità con lui non sarebbe mai soltanto sesso, finalmente l’altro alza lo sguardo e incontra il suo, sembra triste, comunque non gli sfugge che i suoi occhi lo hanno squadrato per un istante e infatti al suo complimento  
“Stai benissimo Mick” il moro risponde  
“Anche tu non scherzi Gallagher” e subito un sorriso gigante gli si fissa in viso, sa che questo completo grigio gli dona ma è bello sapere che anche l’altro lo trova attraente  
“Avrai fatto molte conquiste al non-matrimonio di Fiona” dice Mickey mentre schiaccia il pulsante del parcheggio in ascensore  
“Ero già con qualcuno al matrimonio” e mentre lo dice vorrebbe mordersi la lingua, ma che cazzo Ian devi ricordargli per forza che mentre lui era in carcere non l’hai aspettato per nulla? Stupido, stupido, stupido, sta pensando a come rimediare quando guarda accanto a se e scopre che l’altro non lo ha minimamente sentito, ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto  
“Ehm Mick?”  
“Uh sì? Scusa hai detto qualcosa?”  
“Niente d’importante..tutto bene?”  
“Sì certo, è l’idea della festa, le odio queste cose”  
“Perché odi le persone”  
“E come si fa a non farlo sono tutti così fastidiosi”  
“Dai almeno c’è l’open bar e cibo gratis”  
“Già..Dio benedica l’open bar”  
Ma dopo questo scambio di battute la situazione torna strana, Mickey è completamente preso dai suoi pensieri, il tragitto in macchina non è molto lungo, prendono posizione in chiesa e assistono alla cerimonia, la sposa è stupenda, nessuno direbbe che è una piccola tiranna e lo sposo lo ricorda vagamente dalla stazione di polizia, ma in quel momento la sua poca concentrazione era focalizzata su ben altro.  
Al ricevimento gli sposi si avvicinano per salutarli  
“Ciao Mickey quindi questo è il famoso vicino?”  
“Famoso?” chiede Ian mentre stringe la mano a Carlos dopo essersi presentato  
“Lascia perdere, Sanchez ama dire cretinate”  
“Mickey è il mio matrimonio dovresti essere carino con me, e poi mi sembra di averti già conosciuto..tu non eri il paramedico che ha fatto esplodere una macchina?” merda Mickey si era dimenticato di quello ma ormai è tardi per inventarsi qualcosa  
“Sì è lui, ci conoscevamo da prima”  
“Eccolo spiegato il tuo strano comportamento, sai Ian non è mai rimasto a discutere su un caso, devi essere speciale” ma prima che possa continuare Maria viene in aiuto di Mickey e porta via il marito a salutare altri amici, è una strega quando si arrabbia ma è la migliore nell’azzittire Carlos  
“Sono speciale eh?”  
“Fottiti” e si siede al bar e si scola due shot, Ian ora è davvero preoccupato, è triste, distratto e ora qualsiasi cosa occupa i suoi pensieri sta cercando di scacciarlo con l’alcol, non può essere solo perché odia le feste..  
“Che c’è che non va veramente? Forse è il fatto che questo matrimonio ti ricorda Svet?” non avrebbe mai voluto nominarla ma non ha altra scelta è l’unica opzione a cui riesce a pensare  
“Cosa? No, non ci stavo minimamente pensando, non penso a lei da una vita” ok ha sbagliato ma ora non può trattenersi, dal momento che l’ha già tirata in ballo deve chiedere  
“Non l’hai più sentita? E Yev?” Sa che il piccolo rappresenta un brutto ricordo per il moro ma non può pensare che sia in grado di abbandonare il proprio figlio  
“Yev non è mio figlio non te l’ha detto?” Ian scuote vigorosamente la testa, no, non ne sapeva proprio niente  
“Beh è così, gli ho fatto fare il test quando ero in carcere, volevo la certezza prima di andarmene per sapere se continuare a occuparmi di lui in qualche modo, da lontano, ma ti confesso, quando mi ha detto che non è mio beh mi sono sentito sollevato, non ero pronto a essere suo padre e sta meglio comunque senza di me..” sì Ian capisce benissimo il sollievo ma vorrebbe contraddirlo sull’ultimo punto, lui sarebbe un ottimo padre e nessuno sta meglio senza di lui, ma sente che non è nella posizione per essere creduto, in fondo non è lui ad averlo lasciato al confine? Cazzo la peggior decisione della sua vita, rimane comunque una rivelazione tosta da digerire anche se ancora non ha capito cosa diamine lo stia tormentando oggi, sta per indagare di nuovo quando viene trascinato dalla sposa a ballare. Mickey rimane al bar, vede Ian muoversi sulla pista da ballo ma non riesce a focalizzarsi su quella splendida visione in movimento, no perché in testa ha solo la conversazione con la sorella  
 _“Cosa cazzo vuoi Mandy?”_  
 _“Bel modo di rispondere, un come stai? È troppo?”_  
 _“Per te sì, non ti importa come sto io perché dovrebbe importare a me? Smettiamo con ste cazzate e vieni al punto”_  
 _“Va bene come vuoi sono nei guai ok!?, due pezzi grossi di due gang mi vogliono in esclusiva e sono diventata un bottino nella loro guerra e ho paura…non so come uscirne..”_  
 _“Quindi mi stai chiedendo aiuto?”_  
 _“Non ti avrei chiamato se avessi avuto altra scelta” certo perché non ci sono altri motivi per chiamare il proprio fratello no? Non sa neanche lui in cosa stesse sperando ma se chiede aiuto non può far altro che rispondere, forse ha ragione Terry in fondo, l’unica donnetta della famiglia è lui_  
 _“Cazzo, solo te potevi finire così, vedrò cosa posso fare”_  
 _“Grazie Mick”_  
 _“Sì beh ciao”_ e ha attaccato mentre lei gli diceva di aspettare, non ha voluto sentire altro, lei è nei guai e lui l’aiuterà, fine della storia, serve solo a questo no? E manda giù un altro scotch, è completamente andato quando ritorna il roscio  
“Forza andiamo a farci un pompino in bagno”  
“Ma che dici Mick?”  
“Cosa? Non ti va? Beh qualcuno sicuramente troverò..non si viene ai matrimoni per questo?” mentre lo dice inciampa ma Ian lo afferra immediatamente  
“Meglio che ti porti a casa” prende il suo braccio e se lo porta sulle spalle per sostenerlo meglio, non che sia difficile visto che è abbastanza leggero, cazzo solo un mese e mezzo di pasti non ha fatto un granchè, riesce infatti facilmente a metterlo in macchina  
“Aspetta perché sto guidando a destra”  
“Tu non stai guidando io lo sto facendo”  
“Eh chi ti ha dato il permesso, nessuno può guidare la mia bellezza…” non finisce la frase perché si appisola sul finestrino mentre Ian stringe la mani al volante, cosa gli è successo per farlo ridurre così, cosa cazzo è successo?   
Entrano nell’appartamento e lo distende sul letto, mentre gli toglie le scarpe Mickey si rianima  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Ti sto aiutando a metterti a letto”  
“Ah, non è vero vuoi qualcosa in cambio non è così? Vuoi fare sesso con me per poi andartene non è così?  Nessuno mi aiuta mai, tutti vogliono qualcosa da me…io aiuto e dopo vi dimenticate che esisto, Mandy ha chiamato per chiedere aiuto ma quando l’ho fatto io dall’ospedale _No, Mickey non posso tornare indietro voglio solo dimenticare_ ” ride istericamente mentre fa l’imitazione della sorella, intanto Ian pensa _“ospedale?”_ ma lo lascia continuare, ha paura che se lo interrompe non saprà mai cosa sta pensando “Cazzo se ha ragione perché tornare solo per me, chi sono io in fondo giusto? Nessuno ecco chi sono, non sono abbastanza per tornare, non sono mai stato abbastanza, mai abbastanza uomo per Terry, mai abbastanza un fratello o fidanzato o amante, ogni cosa che ho fatto non è mai stato abbastanza per far rimanere le persone, se sono andati tutti sai? Perché non vado mai bene?...e poi questo dannato dolore alla schiena che non passa mai…potrei uccidermi no? Così non soffrirei più e poi tanto sono comunque solo come un cane..” posa un dito sulle labbra del roscio per impedirgli di aprire bocca “Ssssh vuoi sapere un segreto? Non mi ucciderò, non posso dargli questa soddisfazione..un figlio frocio e poliziotto, la miglior vendetta è continuare ad esistere, faccio quello che mi riesce meglio, lascio che mi usino..sono così stanco però..”chiude gli occhi e si addormenta con una lacrima che gli scende giù mentre Ian crolla in ginocchio alla sponda del letto, lacrime calde che gli bagnano il viso che non riesce a fermare, Mickey vuole morire, l’amore della sua vita continua a respirare solo per una vendetta, e lui che pensava che dei pasti fossero una soluzione, non l’hai mai visto così, non ha mai pensato che potesse succedere, Mickey è sempre stato un duro, una roccia, la sua roccia, e ora è disintegrata, a pezzi, e buona parte è colpa sua, l’ha lasciato solo, è tutto sbagliato, cazzo come fa a fargli capire che è abbastanza per lui? Che è tutto per lui? Non ha nessuna risposta per ora così fa quello che voleva fare la prima volta che l’ha incontrato alla stazione di polizia, si sdraia accanto a lui, lo cinge tra le sue braccia e mentre gli accarezza la testa gli sussurra tra le lacrime “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace..”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché non va mai via quando lo vuole lui?

Mickey viene svegliato da un filo di luce che attraverso le tende è riuscito a raggiungere proprio il suo viso, neanche il sole lo vuole lasciare in pace, con difficoltà si mette a sedere, si stropiccia gli occhi doloranti, ha la testa che gli pulsa, non sa che ora siano, si guarda intorno chiedendosi come ha fatto ad arrivare a casa, è tutto molto confuso, ricorda il matrimonio, ricorda perfettamente il bar, cazzo è diventato un peso piuma, una volta solo il doppio di quanto ha bevuto ieri lo avrebbe ridotto così, non dovrebbe mischiare l'alcol con gli antidolorifici, lo sa benissimo, ma non ha potuto resistere, aveva bisogno di uscire da quel vortice di ricordi oscuri in cui la chiamata di Mandy lo aveva gettato, già, la sola voce della sorella era bastata per ricordargli il Messico, l'ospedale, lui in quel letto a chiedersi se avrebbe camminato di nuovo o no, solo, completamente solo e terrorizzato, e poi vedere Ian bello come il sole in quel completo grigio..si sta abituando ad averlo in giro, a vedere quel sorriso ogni volta che vuole, ma dove cazzo era quando aveva bisogno di lui? E quanto rimarrà prima che se ne vada di nuovo? Sì, ieri l'alcol era sembrata proprio una buona idea ..quindi l'ultimo ricordo che ha è il roscio sulla pista da ballo con Maria, no, aspetta, ricorda vagamente anche il tragitto in macchina, lui che viene messo a letto dall'altro, lui che gli parla, cazzo che diamine ha detto!?, sparsi flashbacks gli appaiono nella mente, ognuno è come uno schiaffo in faccia, più ricorda e più gli sale la nausea fino a che non può più trattenersi deve proprio vomitare, scatta verso il bagno, libera il proprio stomaco nel water, non che abbia mangiato qualcosa alla festa, più che altro butta fuori succhi gastrici che gli bruciano la gola. Quando finisce rimane seduto accanto al gabinetto con la testa bagnata di sudore appoggiata al muro con gli occhi chiusi, come ha fatto a crollare in quel modo davanti a Ian? L’ultima cosa che voleva è che lo vedesse così debole, inutile, perso, a proposito dove sarà il roscio? Ricorda vagamente un calore avvolgente e parole di scuse sussurrate nella notte, se lo sarà sognato? Sarà già fuggito? Comunque è un bene che ora non ci sia, non vuole proprio affrontarlo, perché sa che l’altro non lascerà perdere, vorrà delle spiegazioni che lui non vuole dargli, non ha nessuna intenzione di farlo anche perché finirebbe di sicuro per urlargli cose di cui si pentirebbe, non che non se le meriti eh, ma gli ha detto di averlo perdonato, non vuole ferirlo, le cose stavano andando così bene, cazzo perché ha bevuto? Perché è diventato così debole? Si mette in piedi, la testa gli scoppia, va in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e mandar giù un aspirina, l’ha appena ingoiata quando entra il roscio, mai fortunato, perché non va mai via quando lo vuole lui?  
“Ehi sei in piedi, sono andato a prendere del caffè e delle ciambelle, ho pensato ne avessi bisogno per il post-sbronza”  
“Già, ci ho dato giù dentro ieri sera..ho fatto qualcosa d’imbarazzante alla festa?” spera che tenendosi sul vago riesca a evitare il discorso, insomma il  grande elefante nella stanza  
“No, ma mi hai proposto un pompino, tranquillo ho rifiutato”  
“E ci credo che volevi approfittare di un uomo non cosciente? Non è da te Gallagher” ma lo scambio di battute non funziona glielo legge nello sguardo e da come il suo pomo d’adamo vada giù e su, è nervoso sta per iniziare a parlare dell’ultima parte della serata, nei suoi occhi vede della pietà, no, no, non avverrà mai  
“Grazie per la colazione, vado a fare una doccia che devo attaccare a lavoro, Sanchez è in vacanza ma noi altri no” e si dirige con una ciambella in mano nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, sperando che l’altro capisca l’antifona, lo fa, sente la porta dell’appartamento chiudersi, è andato via, bene, lui non deve veramente lavorare oggi, ma dopo che si sarà un po’ rimesso in sesto ci andrà lo stesso, farà un po’ di straordinari, tutto pur di non essere nelle vicinanze del roscio, lo eviterà per tutto il tempo necessario, questa volta sarà lui ad andarsene prima, non sarà qui ad aspettare che lo faccia lui.  
  
Il piano “evitare il roscio” continua bene per il momento, è passata una settimana ed è riuscito a non incontrarlo, l’altro non ha smesso un attimo di messaggiarlo e chiamarlo, ma non rispondere è la parte più facile, invece per non incrociarlo nelle poche ore che va a casa, praticamente sta vivendo a lavoro, ha dovuto corrompere uno del reparto informatico per sapere esattamente i suoi turni di lavoro, lo sa non si dovrebbe mai fare una cosa del genere, la privacy e quelle cazzate lì, ma non ha mai detto di essere un poliziotto diligente, ha un problema e trova un mezzo basta che non sia qualcosa che lo riporti in cella, lì non tornerà mai più, meglio la morte. Durante i suoi doppi, tripli turni, ha approfittato a contattare dei suoi agganci nelle gang rivali che stanno minacciando Mandy, con loro formula un piano ben congegnato, entrambi spargeranno la voce della morte di Jessica per overdose, così si fa chiamare Mandy nel suo circolo, si domanda se ha preso il nome da Jessica Rabbit, l’unico cartone che sono riusciti a vedere più volte da piccoli, ma è un dubbio che non verrà mai dissolto, ciò implicherebbe una conversazione più lunga e socievole con la sorella, invece con una breve chiamata l’ha avvisata del piano e dell’avvertimento di cambiare città, aspetto il più possibile e ovviamente abbandonare Jessica, chissà se tornerà a essere Mandy ma non pensa, da quel che ha capito ormai odia essere una Milkovich, anche lui a volte, ma più per Terry, odia avere il suo cognome ma in verità è quello in cui si è sempre identificato, lui è un Milkovich, perdere quel nome gli sembrerebbe di perdere un pezzo di se stesso, come è successo in Messico quando ha dovuto cambiarlo per scappare dai federali, ma poi quando se ne è riappriopriato si è sentito un po’ più forte, un po’ più il suo vecchio se e della sua propria forza ne aveva avuto un disperato bisogno. In realtà la sorella aveva di nuovo provato a continuare un discorso ma lui come l’altra volta l’ha troncata subito, ora ha per la testa il problema con il roscio, può affrontare solo un rapporto drammatico alla volta, e questo è più imminente e vicino, si sciacqua la faccia nel lavandino del bagno di servizio, si rimette dritto, respira profondamente per affrontare una delle forti fitte alla schiena che lo stanno colpendo frequentemente in questi giorni, passata si avvia ad iniziare un turno extra, nell’uscire vede la notifica di un nuovo messaggio in segreteria di Ian sul telefono ma lo ignora come tutti gli altri, non sa quanto potrà durare ma per il momento sta funzionando e questo gli basta.  
La mattina seguente nelle prime ore del giorno Ian è di nuovo attaccato al suo telefono  
“Maledizione di nuovo la segreteria”  
“Non risponde eh? beh è molto presto adesso magari dorme ”  
“E il resto della settimana? Non ha risposto a nessuna delle mie chiamate o messaggi, non l’ho neanche più visto a casa è come se i nostri turni non combaciassero mai”  
“Quello o lui volutamente non li sta facendo combaciare, Ian lui ti sta evitando”  
“Lo so Sue, non sono stupido, ma prima o poi dovremmo parlarne no?”  
“Sì ma non credi spetti a lui decidere quando? Ascolta Ian capisco che tu voglia subito risolvere le cose, sei un paramedico e per giunta bravo è nella tua natura cercare il modo più veloce per risolvere i problemi, ma da quello che mi hai raccontato non è una situazione che possa essere risolta ne subito ne con una sola conversazione, lui ha un enorme dolore dentro ”  
Ian si porta il viso tra le mani  
“Lo so ma cosa dovrei fare lasciar perdere? Sono distrutto non so cosa devo fare e ho una miriade di domande senza risposta..”  
“Chi ha detto che devi lasciar perdere ma devi essere paziente ragazzo mio, paziente”  
“Anche mio fratello me lo ha detto a quanto pare la pazienza non è nelle mie virtù”  
“Su vammi a prendere un caffè che tra un po’ finiamo questo maledetto turno notturno, e mi serve un po’ di carburante per tornare a casa e non addormentarmi nella metro”  
“Agli ordini capo”  
Dopo una ventina di minuti Ian ritorna all’ambulanza  
“Finalmente! muoviti abbiamo un ultima chiamata”  
“Ah dannazione una cosa grave?”  
“In realtà no, una richiesta di un medico di andare a prendere un paziente e portarlo all’ospedale”  
“Strano non succede spesso”  
“No, ma delle volte succede”  
“Ok dove dobbiamo andare? E perché hai acceso la sirena se non è un codice rosso?”  
“E’ questo il punto Ian è il tuo indirizzo, l’appartamento è il 14 B quello di fronte al tuo..”  
“Mick” riesce solo a pronunciare il suo nome, ringraziando il cielo Sue è alla guida perché lui potrebbe causare un incidente per la fretta di arrivare lì, non è un codice rosso, non è un codice rosso, deve ripeterselo per non dare di matto, _“Tranquillo Mick sto arrivando”_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(...) quanto io ti..”  
> “No, non dirlo, non osare dirlo!”

Mickey si sveglia per le fitte di dolore alla schiena, cazzo, cazzo, quasi non riesce a respirare per quanto gli fa male, sa che è colpa sua, non avrebbe dovuto esagerare così, tutti quei turni, avrebbe dovuto riposare, ma il buon senso se ne è andato a farsi friggere con l’alternativa del confronto con il roscio, prende sempre la decisione sbagliata e finisce sempre in dolore, per lui, persino il capo aveva capito che era meglio che andasse a casa, anzi glielo ha proprio ordinato “Sei uno zombi Milkovich va a casa non voglio rivedere il tuo brutto muso per un paio di giorni”, già non crede di poter andare a lavoro neanche se volesse, si allunga il tanto che basta per prendere il telefono accanto al divano, non era riuscito a raggiungere il letto al suo rientro e chiama il suo medico:  
“Ehi Doc non riesco ad alzarmi per il dolore”  
“Da uno a dieci quanto lo quantifichi?”  
“10, 100, porca puttana è fortissimo posso prendere più antidolorifici?” anche se si domanda come farà mai a raggiungerli  
“No non sarebbero efficaci, ti serve la morfina, ora chiamo un ambulanza e gli do le indicazioni di dosagio e ti faccio portare qui così diamo un’occhiata visto che non ti sei presentato ai controlli” a questo Mickey attacca, non replica anche se non vuole affatto andare all’ospedale ma non ha la forza di protestare.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo entra qualcuno in casa chiamando il suo nome, riconosce la voce, merda ma perché lui? Tra tante ambulanze a Chicago proprio la sua dovevano chiamare? Cazzo ma è stato un serial killer in un'altra vita? Perché tutta questa sfiga del cazzo non si giustifica, pochi minuti di ricerca e lo trovano sul divano, subito il roscio gli si inginocchia al fianco  
“Mick che è successo? Come stai?”  
“Solo un tremendo mal di schiena, ora potreste drogarmi per favore?” riesce a sputare fuori tra le fitte e l’altra procede a fargli un’iniezione, ricorda di averla già vista all’inaugurazione dei Gallagher…ma non riesce più a focalizzare perché la morfina inizia a fare effetto e sprofonda sempre più nell’oblio sentendo una calda voce dirgli che andrà tutto bene.  
In ospedale Ian è rimasto vicino al bancone delle infermiere ad aspettare il medico di Mickey, deve saper come sta, Sue è rientrata in stazione da sola, santa Sue, ma anche se non fosse così buona non crede che nessuno al mondo lo avrebbe allontanato da qui, finalmente gli passa davanti il dottore  
“Dottor Williams posso disturbarla un momento?”  
“Certo, come posso aiutarla? E’ ferito?”  
“No, no, sono il paramedico che ha portato qui il suo paziente, Milkovich mi sembra…chiamata inusuale mi stavo domandando cosa avesse” Ian spera che la divisa suggerisca al medico che il suo è solo un interesse medico, spesso i paramedici studiano per diventare medici e chiedono spiegazioni di procedure difficili  
“Ah già, sì un caso davvero inusuale, quel ragazzo è stato vittima di un’esplosione tempo fa, delle schegge lo hanno colpito alla schiena, alcune sono state rimosse ma ne ha ancora un paio, c’era il forte rischio che rimanesse paralizzato, un miracolo se me lo permette ed è un peccato vedere come non si prenda cura di se, tutti quegli sforzi, un ragazzo davvero forte me lo lasci dire, e poi trascura il riposo e la terapia..ho detto già troppo, aveva una domanda nello specifico?”  
“No, la ringrazio..”  
“Quando vuole grazie per il suo lavoro” a questo Ian non risponde, non ci riesce, deve sedersi, le gambe non lo sorreggono più, esplosione, operazione, rischio di rimanere paralizzato, cazzo, cazzo, _Mick cosa hai dovuto sopportare?_ E lo ha fatto da solo, si è rimesso in piedi da solo, ora le lacrime raggiungono i suoi occhi, si porta il viso tra le mani _“ogni cosa che ho fatto non è mai stato abbastanza per far rimanere le persone, se ne sono andati tutti sai? …questo dannato dolore alla schiena che non passa mai… tanto sono comunque solo come un cane..”_ le parole di Mickey di quella notte gli rimbombano nella testa, ora comincia a capirle e merda è anche peggio di quello che aveva immaginato, perché Mandy non l’ha aiutato? E’ suo fratello maledizione! Una grande rabbia gli cresce dentro ma chi vuole prendere in giro è più arrabbiato con se stesso, come ha potuto lasciarlo solo, che cosa diamine ha fatto?  
Il giorno seguente Mickey viene dimesso, lo hanno ricoverato solo per precauzione, monitorare il dolore e vedere se avesse bisogno di altra morfina, ora lo sta accompagnando all’uscita un‘infermiera, è sulla sedia a rotelle, potrebbe benissimo camminare, andrebbe lento d’accordo ma cazzo questa sedia non è proprio necessaria, ma sono le regole dell’ospedale, davvero ridicole a parer suo ma non se la sente di fare un casino con quelli che molto probabilmente in futuro dovranno fargli delle iniezioni, mai provocare chi ti da le buone droghe, all’uscita vede la sua macchina, che cazzo ci fa lì? Da cui scende niente di meno che Gallagher  
“Che cazzo ci fai qui? E perché cazzo guidi la mia macchina?”  
“Buongiorno anche a te! Sono stato al tuo appartamento e ho preso le chiavi di casa e quelle della macchina non credo tu possa camminare fino a casa”  
“Che cazzo sei tu per dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare? Comunque avrei preso un taxi genio, sai potrei denunciarti per esserti introdotto in casa mia senza permesso”  
“Fai come credi ma ora sono qui vuoi veramente farmi tornare a casa da solo con la tua macchina?” Mickey a questo risponde con un grugno, si mette in piedi ed entra in macchina con movimenti impacciati ma rifiuta qualsiasi aiuto anche se il roscio rimane vicino pronto a intervenire. Il tragitto in macchina è silenzioso, nessuna parola viene spiccicata e rimangono così fino a quando non entrano nell’appartamento, ora Ian non ce la fa più, devono parlare, ora o mai più  
“Mickey mi dispiace tanto..”  
“Non cominciare, non è aria”  
“E quando lo sarà? cazzo Mick ti sei ridotto una straccio, hai saltato la terapia nelle tue condizioni solo per evitare di parlare con me, non hai mai voluto avere un confronto..”  
“Cosa? Con che faccia osi dirmi questo, non ho mai voluto parlare eh? Già allora cosa ho fatto quando eri maniaco o su quel maledetto portico, vuoi parlare di quanto ti dispiace? E di cosa ti dispiace per esatezza? Forse di aver ficcanasato in ospedale perché io davvero non ti ho mai detto delle mie condizioni, te lo dico non avevi diritto di farlo, sono affari miei, tu non hai nessuna voce in capitolo!”  
“Lo so non avrei dovuto ma non sapevo che altro fare, la notte del matrimonio, quello che hai detto, mi dispiace che tu abbia vissuto tutto quello, che ti abbia lasciato, di non essere mai stato in grado di farti capire quanto tu sia importante, di quanto io ti..”  
“No, non dirlo, non osare dirlo!”  
“Io ti amo Mick” il tempo si ferma, sono loro due uno di fronte all’altro, Mickey scuote la testa, non riesce a credere in quello che ha sentito, come si permette, ok vuole un confronto, lo avrà, aveva cercato di evitarlo ma ovviamente non ha funzionato, Ian non conosce mai il limite in cui spingere le persone  
“E cosa cazzo dovrebbe significare? Perché io non sono efferrato in materia ma non credo che se ami una persona la lasci sola ogni volta che la situazione si complica, oh sì tu ti lanci nel salvataggio in modalità supereroe ma se poi le cose non vanno come vuoi tu fuggi via, come dopo Svetlana, cazzo Ian ero stato stuprato e tu volevi solamente che mandassi a puttane il matrimonio, non avevo la forza di affrontarlo di nuovo, di rischiare che ti uccidesse, ma no tu non hai potuto aspettare, non hai mai aspettato”  
“Lo so..” Ian cerca di spiegarsi, ma in verità non sa cosa replicare, sa che l’altro ha perfettamente ragione, le sue parole sono pieni pugni in faccia, se le merita tutte e sembra che il moro non abbia finito, beh voleva che parlasse ora ne paga le conseguenze  
“No tu non sai proprio un cazzo, passi sempre per il bravo ragazzo e invece..sai hai detto che ti dispiace avermi lasciato ma la verità è che è l’unica cosa che capisco, sapevo che non saremmo stati insieme per sempre, che avresti trovato di meglio, quello che non capisco è che pur sapendo che non avevo nessuno al mondo, non sei riuscito a venirmi a trovare in prigione, non riuscivi a vedermi lì mi hai detto, certo perché per me era una passeggiata non è vero? Cazzo mi hanno trasferito Terry lì dentro!”  
“Terry? Io non lo sapevo..”  
“Certo che no, perché anche le chiamate erano troppo per te e non usare il bipolarismo perché non è una scusa per tutto, tu hai scelto di abbandonarmi completamente, tu hai scelto di farmi credere che saresti venuto con me per poi distruggermi di nuovo, quanto sono stato stupido ti sarai divertito un mondo a vedermi crederci”  
“No Mickey no, non sapevo cosa avrei fatto, mi dispiace per tutto non meritavi tutto questo, se me lo permetti passerò la vita a rimediare..” dice mentre cerca di reprimere le lacrime  
“Tutta la vita eh? Come posso crederci, che farai quando tutte le notti ti sveglierò urlando per gli incubi? O quando non riuscirò ad alzarmi dal letto? O quando ti stancherai di fare sesso con questo corpo scavato dalle cicatrici?” mentre fa quest’ultima domanda si toglie la maglietta rivelando diverse cicatrici di tagli, fa un giro completo in modo che il roscio possa vedere anche i segni di bruciature sulla schiena e le cicatrici di dove le schegge gli si sono conficcati, ora Ian non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime, tra gli occhi offuscati riesce comunque a vedere la raschiatura sul torace dell’altro dove una volta era il suo nome, Mickey segue il suo sguardo  
“Questa è l’unica che mi sono fatto da solo, volevo cancellarti completamente”  
“Mickey io voglio solo aiutarti..”  
“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, sono sopravvissuto da solo in prigione con Terry e i suoi scagnozzi, a Diego il più pazzo criminale del Messico e a te, ho bisogno di stendermi, esci da casa mia, va via Ian fa quello che riesci a fare meglio” non aspetta nessuna replica, gli da le spalle e va nella sua stanza.  
Ian rimasto solo si asciuga le lacrime e va nel proprio appartamento, fa dei respiri profondi, fa mente locale su quanto è successo, non è tempo di piangersi addosso, si da degli schiaffi in faccia, va in camera e riempie uno zaino poi chiama la stazione per prendere dei giorni, non ha importanza se Mickey gli urlerà contro, può farlo quanto vuole ma stavolta non andrà da nessuna parte, sa che ha bisogno di lui anche se afferma il contrario, ora sa quello che deve fare, resterà al suo fianco qualsiasi cosa accada, che l’altro lo voglia o no, quello è il suo posto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non sono un medico, ho fatto delle ricerche per descrivere sintomi il più possibile realistici ma non posso essere sicura al 100% quindi spero teniate a mente che è una fiction e che riusciate comunque a seguire la storia


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tu sei rimasto”

Ian piomba nell’appartamento di Mickey una ventina di minuti dopo quel doloroso confronto, è determinato, ha le idee chiare su cosa deve fare, al diavolo la pazienza, nessuno di loro conosce Mickey come lui, altro che pazienza il moro non risponde a quella ma alla forza, così con risolutezza apre di scatto la porta della stanza da letto dell’altro  
“Ma che cazzo Gallagher?” dice sorpreso Mickey dal letto dove è seduto mentre immediatamente si porta le mani agli occhi per asciugarli _“Non stava mica piangendo vero?”_ ma Ian non ha tempo di soffermarsi su questo dettaglio e prima che l’altro lo interrompa comincia ciò che per cui è venuto   
“Ora sta zitto, ho ascoltato tutto quello che avevi da dire ora è il mio turno di parlare perché anche io ho delle cose da dirti” aspetta una reazione dell’altro ma non avviene, bene, prende un respiro e continua  
“Per quella terribile mattina con Svetlana non ne abbiamo mai parlato veramente, ma non sei stato l’unico a esserne stato travolto e schiacciato, è uno dei miei incubi ricorrenti, mi dispiace di essere fuggito, ma diciamoci la verità tu non mi avevi mai detto come ti sentivi, avevo bisogno di un segno, una rassicurazione per poter andare avanti e poi cazzo ero solo un ragazzino, eravamo solo dei ragazzini, non eravamo pronti per tutta quella merda che ci hanno buttato addosso…per tutto quello che è venuto dopo hai ragione il bipolarismo è una scusa del cazzo, sono state le mie scelte a farti soffrire ma non credere che non ne abbia sofferto ogni singolo giorno per ognuna di esse, distruggendo te ho distrutto anche me stesso e passerò la vita a cercare di rimediare, sì la vita Mick, perché io non vado da nessuna parte, perché sai posso non sapere quello che hai passato in questi ultimi anni ma conosco te come nessun altro al mondo e so che tu non vuoi veramente che io me ne vada, perché il Mickey che conosco se vuole cancellare una persona veramente lo fa senza battere ciglio, non gli darebbe passaggi, non ascolterebbe i suoi giochi di parole o lo inviterebbe mai a un matrimonio, quindi io rimango qui, puoi urlarmi contro 24 ore su 24 o restare muto come un pesce ma ti porterò i pasti e le pasticche e tu li prenderai e resterò qui finché non ti sarai rimesso in piedi e anche dopo non mi allontanerò più di tanto, ecco ho detto tutto ora vado a disfare lo zaino nella stanza degli ospiti, dopo ti porto il pranzo” e si richiude la porta alle spalle, apree chiude i pugni un paio di volte e si scrocchia il collo, è pieno di tensione, ha detto quello che voleva dire ora è tempo di dimostrare le parole con le azioni.  
Mickey ha preso seriamente il suggerimento di Ian di restare in silenzio, non gli rivolge la parola ormai da tre giorni il che gli permette però di apprezzare le doti mimiche dell’altro, è incredibile cosa riesce a dire con solo gli occhi e quelle sopracciglia snodate da _“Non ho bisogno di una cazzo di badante per andare al bagno”_ a _“e le tue le hai prese?”_ quando gli porta le pasticche, una volta hanno anche visto un film sul portatile, ha messo su una sdolcinata storia d’amore, sì sperava in una colorita reazione che non è arrivata, sa giocare duro ma non è l’unico, ora sta rientrando all’appartamento dalla spesa, in casa Mickey non ha nulla, ha sbirciato un po’ in giro ma c’è la completa desolazione, all’ascensore incontra il fratello  
“Ehi stavo venendo giusto da voi, come sta? Pensi che posso chiedergli un consulto su un problema?”  
“Sta molto meglio ora prende un dosagio di antidolorifici molto minore, va pure è solo con me che non parla”  
Dice con un ghigno mentre entrano nell’appartamento  
“Ancora silenzio stampa eh”  
“Già, visto che vai dentro portagli questo ho visto che ne ha appena finito un altro” Lip prende la rivista dei sudoku  
“Quindi li fa veramente?”  
“Ne ho buttati tantissimi finiti mentre ripulivo un po’” il fratello lo saluta con il giornale e entra da Mickey. Ian aveva ragione Mickey accetta subito di rivedere l’esercizio con lui, dopo un po’ e parecchi insulti da entrambi le parti finiscono il compito, Lip sta per andarsene quando gli lancia in grembo la rivista  
“Te la manda Ian, sai non so bene cosa sia successo tra di voi ma lui ci sta veramente provando e sappiamo entrambi che se si mette in testa una cosa nessuno può fermarlo, valuta di dargli una possibilità risparmierai molte energie e tempo”  
“Ok Dott. Drew non ti ho chiesto niente ora sparisci”  
“Sì signor Hawking”  
“Fottiti io mi posso alzare dal letto” a questo Lip ride e si domanda come fa a conoscere lo scienziato, rimane sempre più sorpreso dalle conoscenze del moro, vorrebbe chiedergli dove ha appreso tante nozioni ma Mickey non è tipo da chiacchiere e ora non pensa sia un buon momento per spingerlo a farle, si avvia alla porta ma con la coda dell’occhio non gli sfugge il sorriso dell’altro allo sguardo della rivista.  
“Già fatto?”  
“Sì gli ho lasciato la rivista” alla porta Lip decide di aggiungere qualcos’altro  
“Ian per Mickey penso..”  
“Sì lo so di avere pazienza” risponde alzando gli occhi al cielo scocciato  
“No, stavo per dire di non mollare, ti ho nominato lì dentro e non so ha fatto una sguardo..penso che tu abbia una possibilità se è questo quello che vuoi”  
“Sì è lui che voglio, grazie”  
“Di niente fratellino ti guardo le spalle”  
“Lo so e io le tue” e chiude la porta salutandolo, ripensa per un attimo alle parole del maggiore, uno sguardo, ricorda Mandy la prima volta che gli parlò della teoria dello sguardo, una teoria che scoprì vera perché lui lo ricevette da Mickey, ed era stato tutto, ora ogni volta che lo guarda lo cerca intensamente nei suoi occhi sperando di rivederlo ancora.  
Quella notte Ian si è addormentato da una mezz’ora quando viene svegliato da delle urla, dopo un attimo di smarrimento capisce che provengono da Mickey, scatta in piedi e corre da lui, entrato nella stanza lo vede dimenarsi in cerca d’aria urlando “No, no, fermo!”, gli si avvicina subito e lo prende saldamente per le spalle scuotendolo, chiamando il suo nome, funziona, si sveglia, si guarda intorno smarrito ma poi si focalizza su di lui, più lo guarda e più il suo respiro sembra rallentare, quando torna alla normalità Ian viene preso di sorpresa dall’altro, gli mette una mano dietro il collo e lo attira a sé in un bacio feroce e passionale a cui risponde immediatamente, passano minuti a scambiarsi baci come se non ci fosse un domani per loro, Ian sente le mani di Mickey sulla schiena, piano piano gli sta togliendo la maglietta e quando si staccano per farla passare dalla sua testa Ian realizza cosa sta succedendo e non può continuare se non ne è sicuro  
“Ne sei sicuro? non dobbiamo per forza..” Mickey lo interrompe ancora con le sue labbra, una più che valida risposta, finito il bacio lo guarda direttamente negli occhi, ancora un po’ lucidi per prima ma con una luce intensa, eccolo lo sguardo che disperatamente cercava, lo sguardo che arriva direttamente al suo cuore a togliergli il respiro, riconosce la determinazione nei suoi occhi quando gli dice “Tu sei rimasto”, non è una domanda ma un affermazione, la risposta a tutto, la spiegazione a quello che stanno facendo e a quello che verrà e anche se non deve rispondere Ian lo fa lo stesso “Non vado da nessuna parte”, lo aiuta a togliersi la maglietta e riprende a baciarlo, prima sulla bocca, poi sul collo e poi ancora più giù, su ogni singola cicatrice che riesce a raggiungere, deve tralasciare la schiena perché il moro non può reggere ancora nessun’altra posizione ma spera che le sue carezze e i suoi baci riescano comunque a trasmettergli tutto il suo amore e devozione, si blocca poco prima dell’inguine, toglie i boxer prima a Mickey e poi a se stesso per poi tornare sulle sue labbra, e in un attimo è dentro di lui, le braccia e le gambe di Mickey intorno al suo corpo, aggrappandosi e attirandolo sempre più, ancora e ancora, due pezzi di puzzle un po’ malconci tornati al loro posto a completarsi, ad amarsi, a darsi l’uno all’altro lentamente e dolcemente, perché hanno tutto il tempo del mondo, perché sono loro due e poi uno solo, ogni tocco, ogni bacio sono una promessa, una conferma, sono di nuovo a casa. Arrivati al culmine del piacere Ian si lascia cadere al fianco dell’altro, sfiniti subito si incastrano in un abbraccio, perché hanno bisogno del calore l’uno dell’altro per troppo tempo assente e cercato, Mickey sta per assopirsi quando sente l’altro dirgli “Ti amo, mi dispiace per il ritardo”, che copione ha usato le sue stesse parole di quella volta, a parte il ti amo, anche se lo provava già a quel tempo, quelle parole comunque gli arrivano al cuore, è stanco, non trova la voce per rispondere, così si limita a sprofondare il viso nel suo petto sperando che senta lo stesso il suo _“Lo so ma ora sei qui”_ , poi si lascia andare al sonno cullato dal respiro regolare e il confortante battito del cuore dell’altro, del suo Ian.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> è di nuovo libero

Per la prima volta da tanto tempo Mickey non si sveglia di soprassalto per un incubo o per via di molesti cellulari, sveglie o persistenti raggi di sole, no, oggi si è svegliato tranquillo dopo aver riposato veramente e per un tempo più che sufficiente, si accorge di essere sopra un torace, sente il battito del cuore dell’altro, il respiro regolare e quell’odore di sesso, sole e menta piperita, l’odore del suo Ian, realizza che quello che è successo nella notte non è stato solo un sogno, ricorda perfettamente ogni cosa, ha ceduto, ma chi vuole prendere in giro?! In cuor suo sapeva che alla fine sarebbero di nuovo finiti così e non lo rimpiange, cazzo sente un così forte calore dentro, ogni punto in cui è stato baciato dall’altro sembra ancora andare in fiamme, la sola presenza del roscio in giro per la casa negli ultimi giorni l’ha resa più calda, accogliente e piena di vita, non più il freddo appartamento in cui si rifugiava per chiudersi nel suo dolore e oscurità, non gli ha rivolto la parola è vero, aveva un punto da tenere che è andato a farsi friggere nel momento in cui è stato salvato dai suoi incubi, quei smeraldi verdi preoccupati e pieni d’amore lo hanno salvato e lui ha smesso di combattere, ha sempre detto di essere stanco di lottare e perché farlo contro ciò che lo fa stare così bene, non provava queste emozioni da una vita, vale tutto ciò la pena di soffrire per una nuova eventuale rottura? Per un nuovo abbandono? Sì e mille volte sì, cazzo se ripensa indietro a tutto quello che ha vissuto i giorni insieme al roscio sono gli unici che salverebbe, gli unici in cui è stato felice, forse può esserlo di nuovo e cazzo se non ha ancora un po’di voglia di provarci e quale modo migliore se non con questo gigante rosso termosifone al suo fianco? Sente il cambio di respiro dell’altro si è svegliato, alza la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi, ci legge esitazione, ha paura che smentirà quello che è successo, così gli dà un tenero bacio sulle labbra per rassicurarlo, funziona perché con il sorriso gli augura buongiorno  
“Devo prendere le pasticche vado e torno”  
“Ok”   
Al suo ritorno Mickey si è intanto seduto alla testata del letto  
“Che cosa vuoi per colazione? Pancakes, uova o cereali?”  
“Dici sul serio? Non vuoi parlare di quello che è successo? Non è da Ian Gallagher?”  
“E invece parlare dei propri sentimenti? non è da Mickey Milkovich”  
“Colpito, ma se vogliamo che questa volta funzioni dobbiamo farlo, cazzo abbiamo sempre avuto un problema nella comunicazione, gran parte per colpa mia..”  
“Questa volta funzioni? Intendi una relazione?”  
“No le tue cazzo di medicine, certo che parlo di relazione! Ovvio se tu non vuoi averne..”  
“No, no, certo che voglio, non volevo assumere niente o spingere per qualcosa..” Si appresta a dire Ian mentre raggiunge il suo fianco nel letto, ora sono spalla a spalla  
“Non vuoi spingere..cazzo chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto di Gallagher?”  
“Molto spiritoso…sto cercando di essere quello che vuoi”  
“Fanculo Ian io ti voglio così come sei, odio ammetterlo ma le migliore cose che mi siano mai successe sono state perché non hai fatto altro che spingere il mio culo a farle”  
“Questa è la cosa più tenera che tu mi abbia mai detto.. chi sei tu e dove è finito il mio Milkovich?”  
“Fottiti” si danno una spallata ridendo  
“Comunque… quindi ora a che punto siamo?”  
“Ora ti riconosco, bentornato”  
“Fottiti, parlo sul serio…in realtà è solo una cosa che voglio sapere..io voglio te e solo te, per te è lo stesso?”  
“Sì” dice Mickey mezzo imbarazzato, è anche arrossito, cazzo quanto è adorabile per Ian “Quanto ti amo” e lo bacia appassionatamente  
“Ian io non riesco…”   
“Non preoccuparti non devi dirlo ora, ma aspettati di sentirtelo dire in continuazione perché ho perso troppo tempo senza dirtelo, e ti amo davvero tanto, quando potrai fidarti ancora di me lo dirai, so che ci devo lavorare, me lo conquisterò”  
Mickey allora accarezza con una mano la guancia dell’altro guardandolo con grande tenerezza, non riesce ancora a dirglielo ma sa cosa prova, lo attira a se dolcemente per un languido bacio come promessa che lo dirà un giorno, sicuramente lo farà.  
“Per il momento possiamo semplicemente essere tu e io senza intromissioni finalmente, senza mogli o figli a cui badare, nessuno da cui nasconderci, possiamo essere noi stessi e fare quello che ci pare”  
“Tipo cosa?”   
“Sesso in ogni angolo della casa quando ci va, potremmo stare nudi tutto il giorno se per questo”  
“Ecco lo sapevo Ian il tuo scopo è sempre stato quello di mettermi nudo” dice ridendo Mickey mentre il cuore di Ian ha perso un battito, il proprio nome pronunciato dal moro in una piena risata di gioia, beh per lui è già quasi un ti amo.   
“Cazzo è vero abbiamo sempre avuto qualcuno tra i piedi o poco tempo, ora siamo solo io e te” dice Mickey finendo di ridere mentre si stopriccia gli occhi  
“Solo io e te” e i loro sguardi si incrociano e si perdono l’uno nell’altro, il momento viene rotto dallo stomaco brontolante di Ian  
“Forse è ora di colazione ma prima dovremmo lavarci”  
“Doccia?”  
“Doccia!” e si dirigono al bagno, ovviamente la fanno insieme e non perdono occasione sotto il getto di baciarsi e toccarsi, ciò allunga un po’ i tempi ma chi se ne frega, facendola in due risparmiano comunque acqua no?! Finita si mettono qualcosa addosso, con disappunto di Ian ma cucinare cose calde nudi può essere pericoloso, vanno in sala, Ian ai fornelli e Mickey seduto al tavolo, anche un solo muro a dividerli ora sarebbe inaccettabile e poi Mickey sta molto meglio, il dolore alla schiena è tornato ad un livello sopportabile, potrà tornare a lavoro presto. Mickey guarda Ian cucinare, è uno spettacolo, nel vero senso del termine perché il roscio lo fa danzando e fischiettando, poi sulla sua schiena nota che non ci sono più le tette ma..  
“Hai coperto il tatuaggio vedo”  
“Ah sì, questo sì che la rappresenta” gli risponde a schiena voltata mentre rigira un pancake  
“E’ un tornado giusto?”  
“Un’uragano per l’esattezza, uragano Monica, così l’hanno sempre chiamata” mette i pancakes nei piatti ma si irrigidisce mentre aggiunge “ Una cosa che da lontano ha una certa bellezza ma se si avvicina distrugge ogni cosa” si riprende e porta a tavola i piatti  
“Non farlo”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non pensare che tu sia come lei, non sei un uragano distruttivo, nei tuoi momenti più brutti sei sempre solo come una tempesta direi, sì che rompe il cazzo con i suoi tuoni e fulmini ma poi quando finisce uno se ne dimentica per via dell’arcobaleno che lascia” Ian soppesa le parole, le assorbe, le fa sue, il suo cuore è più leggero  
“Oddio questa è la seconda cosa carina che mi dici oggi, Mickey sei diventato un grande orsacchiottone amoroso”  
“Fottiti e non ti ci abituare, il fatto che ora parli di queste cose non significa che lo farò sempre e comunque è riservato solo tra noi due e nessun altro”  
“Non vorrei fosse diversamente” e lo pensa davvero, Ian si sente immensamente speciale di essere l’unico a vedere questo lato del moro, l’unico a conoscere ogni suo lato  
“Ora mangiamo hanno un aspetto delizioso” e Mickey ha proprio voglia di mangiare, il suo stomaco sta brontolando, una sensazione assente da un po’, scuote la testa mentre da il primo morso pensando: _“Orsacchiottone amoroso ma come si fa? È innamorato di un cazzone romantico_ , _sarà la sua morte”_. Tra un boccone e l’altro chiacchierano del più e del meno, prendendosi in giro e ridendo ma alla fine del pasto Mickey nota un cambiamento in Ian, sembra pensieroso come se volesse parlare di qualcosa ma non sapesse se farlo o no, così una volta spostati sul divano con l’intenzione di vedere un film decide per lui  
“Sputa il rospo soldato”  
“Cosa?”  
“So che vuoi chiedere qualcosa te lo leggo in faccia quindi fallo”  
“ok…stavo pensando a questa notte, ai tuoi urli, a quando ti ho svegliato, sembravi così terrorizzato..riguardava il Messico?”  
“Non tutto..” così comincia a raccontare perché è tempo di farlo, così che l’altro sappia tutto e possa decidere se sia troppo, è giusto così, inizia dal principio, dalla prigione, dove Terry, una volta trasferito, ha ben presto sovrastato la cerchia che si era formato con la sua, una serie di assalti, più giorni in infermeria che in cella, non poteva rimanere lì, così è fuggito ma prima di andare ha pensato perché non portarsi dietro l’unica persona a cui non aveva smesso di pensare? Avrebbero potuto ricominciare ha pensato e beh il roscio sa come è finita questa parte. Ian dal canto suo sulla prigione si domanda come non abbia fatto a non vedere i segni sul corpo dell’amato in quei giorni prima del confine, poi ricorda che in realtà l’altro non si era mai spogliato completamente durante i loro rapporti..cazzo quanto vorrebbe uccidere Terry, stringe i pugni per contenere la sua furia, cosa sempre più difficile più Mickey continua a raccontare, ascolta in silenzio dei suoi primi mesi in giro per il Messico cercando una sistemazione sicura, di come abbia finito i soldi prestati e di come sia entrato nel giro dei trafficanti, beh è un Milkovich che altro sa fare no?! Ian vorrebbe obbiettare ma Mickey ha bisogno di finire tutta la storia, può vedere come lo stia facendo con grande sforzo, non può interromperlo e allungare così l’agonia, quindi mentre trattiene le lacrime lo sente dire di come è finito in un grande giro dove il boss Diego Melandez lo ha notato, lo ha corteggiato, ha voluto che fosse il suo amante, e Mickey si è detto perché no? Che aveva da perdere? Ma Melandez ben presto si è rivelato per quello che veramente era, un pazzo criminale crudele e sanguinario, più di una volta è stato il suo sacco da box, non ha mai risposto alle botte, non ne vedeva il motivo, ci è cresciuto così, poi un giorno è stato avvicinato da un federale, gli hanno proposto un accordo, Melandez per la libertà, così ha raccolto le prove, hanno stabilito un piano per coglierlo sul fatto ma qualcosa è andato storto, Melandez aveva delle bombe a mano, le ha usate, nell’esplosione è pure morto quel pazzo (bene perché lo avrebbe fatto Ian con le sue mani) mentre lui è stato colpito da delle schegge, una settimana di coma e beh il resto lo sa già..Mickey ha detto tutto questo tenendo la testa bassa, non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dire tutto ciò guardando Ian, ma anche ora ha paura ad alzare lo sguardo, l’altro non dice niente, ecco è stato troppo, ora se ne andrà, come biasimarlo è un giocattolo usato e rotto, chi mai lo vorrebbe? sta per iniziare a iperventilare quando Ian lo accarezza dolcemente come ha fatto lui prima, lo costringe a guardarlo e quello che vede sono occhi piangenti, Ian lo bacia lentamente, sente le proprie guance bagnarsi di lacrime calde dell’altro, tra un bacio e l’altro, sente parole di scuse a cui questa volta non risponde per le rime o le nega, le accetta e basta, perché ora è finalmente pronto ad ascoltare, ora è pronto a ricominciare.  
“Allora cosa vogliamo vedere? Non una cazzo di film romantico ti avviso” Mickey ha interrotto i baci di scuse, ora hanno bisogno di un po’ di leggerezza  
“No tranquillo pensavo a un film d’azione” risponde Ian asciugandosi gli occhi, scelgono un film di Van Damme ovviamente, lo fanno partire e si accoccolano sul divano, sì Mickey si accoccola tra le braccia di Ian, non che lo direbbe ad alta voce quello che sta facendo, ma lo fa, perché ora può farlo e gli piace, cazzo se queste braccia non sono l’unico posto dove si sia mai sentito al sicuro quindi fanculo a tutti, come ha detto Ian ora sono solo loro due a viversi senza costrizioni, solo loro due, nessuno li separerà questa volta, è di nuovo libero.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..con Mickey tutto è semplice, naturale, con lui tutto è magnifico"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non avesse visto l'ultimo film degli Avengers avviso che nel capitolo è menzionato e contiene un piccolo spoiler

Ian si sta preparando per la grande serata di oggi, subito dopo quel giorno meraviglioso in cui il suo sogno si è avverato, riavere Mickey, di essere di nuovo con lui, sono tornati a lavoro, il moro stava bene ormai quindi non c’erano più scuse, ma ovviamente quella settimana hanno avuto turni opposti, maledetto lavoro, maledette bollette, si sono visti poco, solo a colazione che non hanno mai saltato anche se uno o l’altro cadeva dal sonno, passare più di 24 ore senza vedersi o baciarsi era impensabile, ma stasera finalmente sono entrambi liberi e avranno il primo appuntamento, finalmente. Si aggiusta i capelli allo specchio, va in sala e indossa il suo giubbino di pelle, sotto ha una semplice maglia bianca e jeans attillati  
“Come siamo belli esci con Mickey?”  
“Sì finalmente, il nostro primo appuntamento”  
“Primo appuntamento? Avete vissuto insieme”  
“Beh già il sesso ci ha sempre tenuti all’interno”  
“Non voglio sentire queste cose..sei nervoso? L’ultima volta eri entrato in paranoia su cosa indossare”  
“Nah nervoso per cosa? E poi so di essere uno schianto vestito così” dice ridendo al fratello mentre esce, non è nervoso perché è con Mickey che uscirà, il suo amore, può essere se stesso, era stato nervoso per Caleb perché non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, con Mickey sa già esattamente che vuole avere un per sempre insieme e questo non lo rende nervoso ma elettrizzato, non vede l’ora di vivere quel per sempre.  
Si incontrano all’ascensore, si squadrano soddisfatti e si salutano con un bacio, che continua nel tragitto in ascensore, in fondo sono soli, ah quanti viaggi hanno sprecato a non baciarsi! Hanno scelto un locale molto semplice, da loro, ordinano degli hamburgers con patatine, mangiano, chiacchierano, ridono, aveva ragione non c’è nulla per cui essere nervoso, con Mickey tutto è semplice, naturale, con lui tutto è magnifico.   
Sono davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Mickey a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro  
“Beh è stato divertente si può rifare”  
“Sì direi di sì”  
“Allora bacio della buonanotte?” Mickey si avvicina ancora di più e gli sussurra la risposta praticamente naso a naso  
“Solo un bacio? Non siamo verginelle adolescenti Gallagher, che ne dici invece di finire quello che abbiamo iniziato prima in ascensore?” occhi ardenti incrociano altri altrettanto in fiamme, di tutta risposta Ian lo bacia e lo spinge dentro l’appartamento mentre Mickey risponde al bacio sorridendo per l’impazienza dell’altro.  
Seguono altre cene fuori, colazioni, qualche volta con Lip e la matematica, cinema con tanto di guerra di popcorn, una serie di prime volte, cazzo tutto quello che aveva sognato di fare da adolescente con lui lo stanno facendo ed è meglio dei suoi sogni, ora invece stanno rivivendo un grande classico della loro infanzia, si stanno introducendo a sbafo a una partita di baseball  
“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Ora possiamo permetterci i biglietti”  
“E che gusto ci sarebbe, di che hai paura soldato?”  
“Mmmm, non so degli sbirri forse?”  
“Primo non vai in galera per una partita ti fanno solo una multa, secondo dimentichi un particolare”  
“Quale?”  
“Ora sono io lo sbirro, se ci fermano diremo che siamo entrati per sorvegliare quello la, la sua faccia è nella lista dei ricercati”  
“Cazzo davvero? E di cosa?”  
“E’ solo una scusa cazzo io non vedo quelle cazzo di foto se non è indispensabile”  
“Ligio al dovere vedo”  
“Io eseguo gli ordini di più non faccio” dice sogghignando mentre si danno una spallata sorridendo. Si godono una bella partita, mangiano hotdogs, pagandoli questa volta con disappunto di Mickey che avrebbe voluto mostrare il distintivo e dire che erano per un controllo di igiene, nessuno può togliere il Southside che uno ha dentro, compreso in un poliziotto.  
Mentre tornano alla macchina si fermano a prendere un gelato  
“Bella partita, è una vita che non andavo alla stadio”  
“Già l’ultima volta che mi sono avvicinato a un campo di baseball è stato quel giorno con te” dice Mickey tranquillamente mentre mangia l’ultimo pezzo del proprio cono cioccolato e vaniglia mentre Ian si blocca _“Oh, quella volta, l’ho picchiato solo perché mi stava accanto, cazzo, cazzo..”_   
“Scusa per quella volta, tu stavi solo cercando di..” le sue scuse vengono subito interrotte dal moro  
“Basta non voglio più sentirlo, ti sei già scusato abbastanza mi pare, non serve più, poi dopo quei giorni costretto a letto con te che mi ronzavi sempre intorno ho capito quanto posso averti dato ai matti perché giuro lo hai fatto con me, comunque anche io te le ho date ragazzone” dice con quel suo delizioso sopracciglio alzato e quel mezzo sorriso a cui Ian si scioglie sempre, si avvicina gli mette una mano sulla spalla  
“Mi dispiace Mick”  
“Che cazzo ho appen..”non finisce di parlare perché il roscio gli ha spalmato il suo gelato sul naso prima di scappare, ah è così? è un uomo morto  
“Fai bene a scappare se ti prendo sai dove te lo infilo il cono?!”urla inseguendolo, così in un attimo sono di nuovo quei ragazzini che si rincorrono ridendo senza un pensiero al mondo.  
Non tutte le uscite però sono per divertirsi perché arriva anche l’appuntamento di Mickey dal fisioterapista, Ian non ha voluto sentir ragioni, doveva esserci anche lui, così ora sono insieme in sala d’aspetto ad attendere il loro turno, mano nella mano, non sono tipi da queste effusioni in pubblico ma lo sguardo di Ian non ammette repliche, la mano dovrebbe dare conforto a Mickey ma in verità è che serve di più a Ian, stare lì lo fa pensare a quando non c’è stato, cazzo l’amore della sua vita ha passato una settimana in coma e poi un mese o più in ospedale per rimettersi in piedi, da solo, completamente solo, rabbia, rimpianto, sofferenza, li sta provando tutti insieme, non riesce a mascherarli, tiene quella mano come un ancora, la stringe per ricordare a se stesso e all’altro che ora c’è e non se ne andrà. Li chiamano, Ian osserva in un angolo dello studio il dottore manovrare il corpo che tanto ama, quando finisce si avvicina, chiede se sia possibile fare qualcosa a casa per alleviare il dolore nei giorni peggiori, il medico risponde di sì, una specie di massaggio e passa subito a mostrargli i movimenti, mentre Mickey rimane disteso su quel lettino a fare da cavia, sa che è importante per il roscio, cazzo se solo esistesse qualcosa che lui possa fare per quando l’altro è in uno dei suoi episodi passerebbe le ore a studiare, solo che odia stare lì sdraiato inerme, spera proprio che alla fine ci rimedi un dolce per aver aspettato buono buono. Una volta usciti dall’ospedale  
“Ehi Mick che ne dici di fermarci a prendere un caffe con un pezzo di torta?” Mickey non gli risponde ma gli prende la mano guardandolo tra il sorpreso e l’ammirazione, cazzo quanto lo ama.  
Ian da allora mette spesso a frutto quello che il dottore gli ha insegnato, in alcuni brutti giorni le mani del roscio sono proprio una mano santa per la schiena di Mickey, oggi è uno di quei giorni per questo hanno deciso di passare il pomeriggio accoccolati sul divano a vedere un film, all’improvviso entra Lip  
“Ma che cazzo non si bussa?”  
“Scusate, non voglio vedervi nudi prendo solo un po’ di caffè che da noi è finito e ne ho bisogno” dice il maggiore dei Gallagher tenendo una mano a pararsi gli occhi per poi puntare all’obbiettivo”  
“Non siamo nudi Lip stiamo guardando gli Avengers”  
“Certo bussare ti toglierebbe ogni rischio” provoca Mickey dal divano, con grande sorpresa di Ian l’altro non si è per niente mosso dalla sua posizione all’arrivo del fratello, adora pensare che il moro ora sia così confortevole a essere se stesso  
“Uh com’è?”  
“Bello..mi chiedo quale avengers sarei?  
“Io Stark, bello, intelligente e ricco, sono io”  
“Già siete entrambi per niente modesti” Lip a questo risponde con il dito medio alzato mentre esce  
“Io penso che sarei Capitan America”  
“Ti si addice soldato, io vorrei essere Thor, cazzo quanto sarebbe divertente distruggere tutto con un martello”  
“Certo ma devi scegliere quello che più ti somiglia..mmm..penso che tu sia più il procione”  
“Chi cazzo ha deciso le regole di scelta? E poi il procione?” e gli da un pugno sulla spalla  
“Calma vendicatore, non per l’aspetto, ma tu sei geniale come lui, trovi ogni mezzo per uscire dai guai, sei un duro ma in fondo hai un cuore tenero”  
“Cuore tenero a chi?” e finiscono a fare wrestling sul divano fino a che Mickey non invoca la tregua per via della schiena, prontamente Ian lo fa girare a pancia in giù per iniziare il massaggio, sotto quelle mani magiche quasi in un sussurro Mickey riprende il discorso  
“Se proprio dobbiamo scegliere quello che ci somiglia di più allora io direi Gamora, tutta la vita sotto un mostro di padre a eseguire ordini contro la sua volontà, riesce a scappare, trova l’amore ma comunque lui la distrugge..” viene immediatamente rigirato dal roscio, i loro sguardi si incrociano  
“Mick non permetterò mai più a Terry di farti del male” crede a quegli occhi che scintillano di determinazione, crede veramente che l’altro sia sicuro di poterlo proteggere, lo prende per il collo per baciarlo, perché anche se lui non è sicuro che il roscio in un confronto reale lo potrà mai difendere da quel gigante rabbioso, sa che quando gli sta vicino, lo bacia, è tra le sue braccia, il mostro nella sua testa svanisce, da quei mostri riesce sempre a proteggerlo.  
Il giorno dopo è domenica, Mickey ha il giorno libero, se ne sta sdraiato sul divano a fare qualche sudoku quando il roscio entra dalla porta  
“Cazzo ma voi Gallagher sapete come bussare?”  
“Che c’è hai un amante da nascondere nell’armadio?”  
“L’armadio è troppo scontato, come mai non sei andato a correre?”  
“Non l’hai notato? Fuori diluvia”  
“Capitan America non ha paura di due gocce di pioggia”  
“Bene lascio a lui il mondo quando piove, e dove lo metteresti l’amante?”  
“Mica te lo dico”  
“Ah sì? Beh e io non ti do i biscotti che ho appena sfornato” ma Mickey incrocia le braccia e fa il broncio proprio come un bambino a cui Ian non sa resistere  
“Va bene ecco un dolcetto per la mia dolcezza”  
“Fanculo, non chiamarmi più dolcezza” si affretta a rispondere Mickey mentre afferra il piatto di biscotti, Ian prende due bicchieri di latte, li poggia sul tavolino poi fa spostare Mickey quel tanto per mettersi alle sue spalle e diventare così il suo poggia schiena  
“Ancora sudoku?! Hai sempre avuto questa passione?”   
“Un infermiera molto insistente all’ospedale me ne ha portato uno un giorno per farmi svagare un po’, ci ho preso gusto da allora?”  
“Un infermiera insistente?”  
“Sì non mi lasciava mai in pace, non faceva altro che parlarmi e portarmi in giro sulla sedia rotelle contro la mia volontà affermando che non potevo sempre stare rinchiuso lì dentro”  
“Ricordi il nome?”  
“Jane..Bills, Bing..no Briks, sì Jane Briks, perché?”  
“Niente, curiosità” ma prende nota in mente di vedere se riesce a trovarla in ospedale per ringraziarla, forse le potrebbe regalare dei fiori, si è occupata di Mickey al suo posto, si cazzo s merita dei fiori  
“Io comunque non ci capisco niente”  
“Ma va sono semplici facciamone uno insieme”  
“Solo se dopo facciamo i cruciverba del giornale, lì sono forte”  
“Andata” così passano la mattina sul divano a mangiare biscotti, fare cruciverba e ad innamorarsi sempre di più, di solito Ian detesta i giorni di pioggia perché non può correre, ma la verità e che non vorrebbe stare in nessun altro posto al mondo in questo momento, se la vita gli riserverà tante mattine di pioggia da passare abbracciate all’amore della sua vita così beh ben venga la pioggia, se sta con Mickey il mondo fuori non esiste, se sta con lui c’è sempre il sole, pioggia o non pioggia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...stava andando troppo bene per loro due, era inevitabile che succedesse qualcosa...."

“Sei felice eh?”  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
“Beh non fai altro che fischiettare e sorridere..le cose con Mickey stanno andando bene posso supporre”  
“Supponi bene, non mi sono mai sentito così sai?…mi sento entusiasta, pieno di energia e non come quando sono maniacale, non sento la necessità di fare mille cose, in realtà tutto il contrario amo la tranquillità che sto vivendo, ho sempre amato Mickey ma ci hanno sempre messo i bastoni fra le ruote ora invece finalmente siamo solo noi ed è fantastico, lui è fantastico, sto imparando così tanto su di lui e lui su di me, non ne abbiamo mai avuto il tempo prima..cazzo pensi che questa sia felicità? allora sì sono felice, è una bella sensazione” Sì Ian è felice, ormai lo è da tre mesi, i mesi più belli della sua vita, ancora non riesce a credere alla sua fortuna, che Mickey gli abbia dato un’altra possibilità, se non lo avesse fatto dubita che si sarebbe mai sentito così in vita sua, di certo non ha provato niente di simile né con Trevor né con Caleb prima, per carità non sono tutte rose e fiori con il moro, hanno entrambi dei caratteri fumantini, soprattutto sono gelosi, Mickey è sempre stato possessivo nei suoi confronti ma ora anche lui si ritrova molte volte a contenersi quando qualcuno lo squadra quando sono insieme, nessuno guarda il suo uomo, nessuno può pensare di avere il suo Mick, bisticciano di frequente ma il sesso riparatore è straordinario, beh ogni tipo di sesso con l’altro è grandioso in verità, quel corpo che si piega al suo, che lo prende ancora e ancora, quegli occhi e quelle succose labbra…viene riportato al presente dalla voce di Sue, bene stava per avere un imbarazzante erezione..  
“Sono contenta per te ragazzo mio, ti invidio un po’ è bello essere giovani e innamorati mi manca”  
“Oh Sue ma tu sei ancora giovane”  
“Non mentire adulatore” Ian vuole ribattere ma vengono interrotti dalla radio che li richiama al dovere, accendono le sirene e partono.  
Arrivati sul luogo della chiamata vedono un magazzino in fiamme e molti pompieri a lavoro, hanno estratto già molte persone quindi lui e Sue scattano verso quelli che sembrano più gravi, soccorrono per primo un uomo con ustioni sulla parte destra e quella che sembrerebbe una ferita da arma da fuoco sul braccio, ma che cazzo è successo? fermano l’emorragia, lo caricano sull’ambulanza, Ian rimane dietro con lui, ora che ha un attimo di respiro nota che l’uomo è in uniforme, si appresta a togliergli il giacchetto antiproiettile per farlo respirare meglio, sopra legge la sigla FBI, cazzo è un agente dell’FBI, quindi era una loro operazione, Ian non può trattenersi, il paziente è sveglio forse può dirgli cosa è successo  
“Che diamine vi è successo?”  
“Siamo andati a sventare un’operazione di droga..hanno iniziato a sparare, nel fuoco incrociato quegli stupidi hanno colpiti dei loro macchinari che sono esplosi..fuoco ovunque..” gli risponde tra un respiro pesante e l’altro  
“Mickey Milkovich era dei vostri?” ma il paziente non risponde  
“Mickey Milkovich era dei vostri?” ripete più forte Ian, l’agente lo guarda, sta per rispondere ma i suoi occhi si girano all’indietro, sta perdendo il polso, comincia la rianimazione, a ogni spinta che dà al suo torace nella sua testa si ripete _Mickey deve stare bene, Michey sta bene, Fa che Mickey stia bene_   
Sue e Ian fanno avanti e indietro da quel disastro alcune volte ci sono molti feriti e molte ambulanze coinvolte, ogni volta spera che quello che sta soccorrendo non sia il suo ragazzo ma il sollievo dura poco quando scopre che non lo è, non può sapere chi stiano trasportando i suoi colleghi, chiede a ogni paziente informazioni su di lui ma sono in condizione pessime e l’unica cosa che ottiene sono risposte senza senso. Dopo questo ultimo uomo, hanno trasportato anche uno dei trafficanti, non sono più richiamati sul posto quindi ormai tutti i feriti o morti sono stati portati in ospedale, ora che è libero chiama subito il telefono del suo di agente, non gli risponde, cazzo, cazzo, possono essere mille i motivi per cui non stia rispondendo ma ora Ian non riesce a pensare che a quelli peggiori, così si fionda al bancone dell’accettazione  
“Mi potete dire se Mickey Milkovich è stato ricoverato?”  
“Lei chi è”  
“Sono il suo fidanzato”  
“Mi dispiace ma possiamo dare informazioni solo ai familiari stretti”  
“Lui non ha famiglia io sono la sua famiglia”  
“Mi dispiace ma le regole dell’ospedale..”  
“Fanculo le regole..voglio solo sapere se è tra gli agenti che sono stati portati oggi è così difficile?”si rende conto che sta urlando ma non ne può fare a meno, chi cazzo si credono di essere per non dargli informazioni sul suo compagno, lui lo ama non conta un cazzo?  
“Si calmi signore..”  
“Col cazzo che mi calmo, sono un paramedico come vede non sono un maniaco o stalker o altro voglio solo sapere se il mio compagno è ferito o meno”  
“Lo capisco ma..” “Vieni Ian calmati, lascia le infermiere a fare il loro lavoro” lo trascina via Sue prima che potesse dare un pugno a quella donna. Ora sono fuori, vicino alle porte del pronto soccorso dove Ian cerca di riprendere fiato  
“Bravo respira, calmati, per quanto io sia d’accordo con te quelle signore stanno solo facendo il loro lavoro”  
“Lo so ma..”  
“Lo so credimi, lo so” e lo abbraccia accarezzandogli la testa per confortarlo, dopo alcuni minuti si separano  
“Non risponde al telefono?”  
“No..”  
“Non vuol dire niente, sono sicura che sta bene, ora va a casa..”  
“Non posso il turno non è finito”  
“Dirò che ti sei sentito male ma non puoi lavorare in queste condizioni, quindi va a casa cerca di metterti in contatto con lui e aspetta lì il suo ritorno, perché tornerà ok?”  
“Ok..grazie Sue”  
“Di niente ragazzino, fammi sapere poi” gli scompiglia i capelli con la mano e va verso la loro ambulanza mentre Ian scatta in direzione della metro con il cellulare in mano.  
Niente nessuna risposta, lo ha chiamato ininterrottamente per tutto il tragitto fino all’appartamento di Mickey dove ora sta facendo avanti e indietro come un pazzo con il telefono all’orecchio, ogni squillo a vuoto è un macigno in più sul petto, sente come se non potesse respirare, si ferma, si siede a tavolo da dove può tenere d’occhio la porta, è venuto qui perché così è sicuro al 100% di beccarlo, da un pezzo il moro gli ha dato la chiave, era logico in fondo passa più tempo qui che nel proprio appartamento, ormai è una battuta continua quella di Lip e la bellezza di vivere da solo, aspetta, Lip, come ha fatto a non pensarci prima? lo chiama, tre squilli e l’altro risponde, meno male che almeno lui lo fa  
“Ehi Lip dove sei?”  
“A lavoro perché?”  
“Cazzo speravo fossi con Rossi”  
“No lo devo vedere domani”  
“Potrebbe essere troppo tardi domani”  
“Ok ora mi stai spaventando che succede?” così Ian gli racconta in breve della sua mattina d’inferno, di non sapere niente, sperava che Rossi potesse farsi dire i nomi degli agenti sul campo oggi..o che potessse raggiungere Mickey in qualche modo, cazzo lui non ha il numero nemmeno di Sanchez  
“Ora lo chiamo e ti faccio sapere” e lui aspetta impaziente, i minuti sembrano ore, sta sudando ma ha anche freddo, poi il telefono squilla  
“Mi dispiace Ian ma David mi ha scritto un sms dice che non può rispondere che è su un caso..però devi stare tranquillo sono sicuro che lui sta bene…” Ian riattacca senza rispondere, è sicuro che sta bene, tutti ne sono sicuri tranne lui, stava andando troppo bene per loro due, era inevitabile che succedesse qualcosa, cazzo, perché non risponde?? E se fosse morto?..no, non può, come farebbe ad andare avanti, non può vivere senza lui, non più, di questo è maledettamente sicuro, sta quasi avendo un attacco di panico ma si costringe a calmarsi, lui non è morto forse solo ferito, cazzo e se è così è di nuovo in un letto di ospedale senza di lui, che vadano a farsi fottere quelle fottute regole, ora prende e va in ogni ospedale a setacciare i piani, che provino a fermarlo, lo licenziassero pure per quello che gli importa, lui deve sapere se è in quelle stanze, lui non deve trovarlo lì..Sta per alzarsi per eseguire questo folle e disperato piano quando sente la porta aprirsi..  
Mickey entra e trova il suo roscio preferito lì in piedi  
“Ciao che ci fai qua non dovresti essere a lavoro?” ma come risposta riceve un famelico bacio seguito da un forte pugno sul braccio  
“Ma che cazzo Ian! ti ha dato di volta il cervello?”  
“Ti ho chiamato un centinaio di volte ma non hai mai risposto”  
“Cosa? Non è possibile..non ha squillato” dice Mickey mentre prende il cellulare dalla tasca ed ecco che vede la notifica di 40 chiamate e capisce subito dove è il problema..  
“Ho lasciato sul silenzioso per sbaglio, non sono ancora abituato ad avere qualcuno al di fuori del lavoro che mi chiama e non l’ho controllato per niente” cerca di fare dell’umorismo ma quando Mickey alza lo sguardo per condividere il suo gioco incontra solo occhi disperati e furiosi, capisce che la situazione è seria, che c’è qualcosa che non va  
“Ian che è successo? Stai bene?”  
“Io sì ma finora non sapevo se lo fossi tu”  
“Di che parli?”  
“Sto parlando della grande esplosione in un magazzino di droga a cui sono stato chiamato, sto parlando di molti agenti dell’FBI feriti, nessuno che mi dice se ci fossi anche tu in quell’inferno, a quelle stronze dell’ospedale non è importato che io ti ami..non sapevo dove fossi..non rispondevi…Rossi è dietro a un serial killer..” Mickey lo blocca prendendo il suo viso nelle proprie mani, non ha capito proprio tutto dal discorso spezzato dell’altro ma ha capito che Ian è morto di paura pensando fosse ferito o peggio..cazzo perché non ha mai controllato il cellulare? Odia di averlo spaventato, di averlo fatto sentire così, immagina che cosa abbia provato..lui stesso non può fermarsi a pensare se fosse Ian quello ferito, darebbe di matto..lo avvicina a se e lo bacia teneramente sulle labbra, naso a naso gli sussurra  
“Mi dispiace, sono qui, sto bene, sono qui” riprendono a baciarsi, ritorna la ferocia di prima, Ian lo gira e lo sbatte al muro, si slacciano i pantaloni, Mickey posiziona le mani sulla parete e senza preparazione Ian entra dentro di lui, fa male ma è tollerabile, quasi subito subentra il piacere, è come le loro prime volte, sesso feroce, crudo, veloce, Mickey si lascia possedere, sa che è quello che serve a Ian ora, sentirlo dentro di se, sentire che è qui e scaricare così tutta la tensione e la paura. Raggiunto il piacere il roscio china la testa e poggia la fronte sulla nuca dell’altro mentre i loro respiri tornano alla normalità, Mickey lo prende per mano e in silenzio lo conduce in camera da letto, si spogliano completamente, sotto le lenzuola si ritrovano in un abbraccio, riprendono a baciarsi ma questa volta con lentezza e tenerezza, si accarezzano a vicenda i loro corpi senza mai separare le loro labbra, Ian si sposta su di lui e sono di nuovo un tutt’uno ma questa volta senza forza, si amano a un ritmo lento, regolare, quello che ormai caratterizza la maggior parte dei loro rapporti, perché hanno tutto il tempo del mondo, perché trovano piacere nel sapere che non devono separarsi a breve, si gustano ogni bacio, carezza, tocco, ogni spinta è pura estasi, Mickey gli prende la mano e la se la porta sul petto all’altezza del proprio cuore, vuole che senta il suo battito, vuole che senta che lui è lì, sta bene, vuole che percepisca come l’altro lo fa sentire, come sia l’artefice dell’accelerazione delle sue pulsazioni, vuole che senta quanto lui lo renda vivo.  
Dopo qualche ora Mickey si sveglia con una mano che gli accarezza dolcemente i capellli, rilascia dei suoni di piacere, potrebbe restare così tutta la vita ma invece gira la testa per vedere il suo roscio seduto con la schiena alla spalliera che lo osserva, si tira su anche lui  
“Ora che fai il guardone? Si è fatta sera ormai mi sa che è ora che tu prenda le medicine, potremmo ordinare qualcosa per cena..” viene interrotto dalla voce dell’altro, che gli strappa il respiro e ferma il cuore, ha sentito bene? Sì quei smeraldi luccicanti di determinazione non lasciano alcun dubbio, ha proprio detto..

“Mick mi vuoi sposare?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..aspetta..cosa hai appena detto?"

“Cosa?”  
“Hai sentito benissimo..ascoltami ok?! Lo so che è improvviso ma non sono impazzito, ci ho riflettuto mentre dormivi e mi sembra davvero la cosa giusta da fare, oggi, io oggi sono morto di paura non sapendo se fossi ferito o meno, ringrazio il cielo che tu sia qui sano e salvo ma se mai ti dovesse succedere qualcosa voglio essere informato subito, voglio poterti stare accanto senza nessuno che contesti chi io sia..e vale anche per me ti voglio vicino se vengo ferito, voglio che sia tu a prendere le decisioni se dovessi essere ricoverato di nuovo perché so che lo faresti solo se ne fossi veramente costretto, perché la verità è che sai che sto male ancor prima di me e sai come gestirmi, nemmeno la mia famiglia non ne è in grado come te, e cazzo Mick so che abbiamo detto di prendere le cose come sono, goderci il momento ma la verità è che io non considero che siamo insieme da soli tre mesi, è da quando abbiamo 17 anni che hai il mio cuore, è da allora che sei la mia famiglia perché quindi non renderlo ufficiale?”  
“Sì”  
“Aspetta non devi rispondermi subito, pensaci su, ci sono anche poi un sacco di vantaggi fiscali di cui non sono ben sicuro forse Lip lo sa e poi praticamente già viviamo insieme..aspetta..cosa hai appena detto?”  
“Hai sentito perfettamente…ho detto sì” lo ribadisce Mickey mentre si gratta il collo con la mano e le guance arrossate, imbarazzato per quello che ha detto, per quello che vuole, Ian si avventa sulle sue labbra, un bacio “Hai detto sì” un altro bacio “Ho detto sì” altro bacio “Hai detto sì” stanno per festeggiare nel loro modo preferito quando entrambi i loro stomachi emettono dei brontolii ben evidenti, scoppiano a ridere uno nelle braccia dell’altro  
“Prima mangiamo poi festeggiamo?”  
“Cazzo sì ma non credo di poter aspettare una consegna..”  
“Mmm posso preparare alla svelta dei sandwiches”  
“Perfetto”  
“Tutto per il mio futuro sposo”  
“Chiamami ancora così e ritiro la mia risposta”  
“Non puoi ormai non si torna indietro” risponde Ian urlando mentre va in cucina, Mickey sogghigna delle sue parole mentre si accende una sigaretta rimanendo a letto, ha bisogno di un momento per riprendersi da quello che è appena successo, ha detto sì, gli è venuto spontaneamente, ma non ne è per niente agitato, era già pronto a questo quel maledetto giorno sul portico dei Gallagher, sono successe un sacco di drammi da allora ma ora sono qui, insieme, non devono trovare modi disperati per sbarcare il lunario, hanno una casa da non dividere con nessuno, non sono ricchi, anzi sono lontani da quello ma hanno quel che basta, sono felici, da tre mesi è felice, gli è tornata la fame, la mattina ha voglia di alzarsi, le sue nottate ora sono raramente disturbate dagli incubi, arrivano sempre quando non dorme con il roscio, la sua presenza è il miglior calmante al mondo, ha capito perché Ian oggi ha pensato per il peggio perché non sono mai stati felici troppo a lungo senza che succedesse qualcosa, quindi cazzo sì lo sposerà, affronteranno tutto quello che verrà insieme, questa volta è il loro momento, non sa dove gli venga tutto questo ottimismo, anzi lo sa benissimo è per via di quel gigante che fischietta nell’altra stanza, con lui intorno sente di poter fare qualsiasi cosa, finisce la sigaretta e lo raggiunge. Mangiano al tavolo mentre in sottofondo si sente una stampante lavorare, da quando cazzo ha una stampante?  
“E’ una stampante quella che sento?”  
“Sì l’ho portata l’altro giorno per stampare mentre ero qui la circolare sulle nuove procedure che devo imparare, me ne dimenticavo sempre..”  
“Ah è quello che stai stampando quindi?”  
“No sono i moduli per il matrimonio”  
“Guarda che scherzavo non mi rimangio la parola”  
“Ahah lo so ma non ho resistito voglio vedere cosa occorre, non riesco a credere che lo faremo veramente”  
“Lo so nemmeno io..ma ho delle condizioni”  
“Ah sì? Quali?”  
“Mi succhi il cazzo ogni volta che voglio” Ian smette di mangiare e lo guarda allibito ma quando capisce che l’altro lo sta solo prendendo in giro scoppia a ridere sollevato, non sono più quei ragazzini insicuri  
“Fanculo…ma potremmo metterle nelle promesse sai come ti prometto che ti succhierò il cazzo da oggi e per sempre che dici?”  
“Dico che muoio dalla voglia di vedere l’espressione del giudice che ci sposa con queste promesse…comunque a parte gli scherzi non ho delle condizioni più che altro una richiesta..”  
“Dimmi”  
“Non voglio un matrimonio in grande, una festa, deve essere una cosa semplice..” già lui non ama essere al centro dell’attenzione e non vuole che quando finalmente sposa l’amore della sua vita si senta a disagio per gli sguardi altrui o di accusa che sicuramente la maggiore dei Gallagher gli riserverà, non vuole nascondere la cosa solo non è il suo genere, cazzo spera che Ian non pensi che lo voglia tenere segreto  
“Non voglio nasconderci è solo che..”  
“Certo ho capito meglio solo io e te una cosa intima le grandi feste non sono per noi” dio quanto lo ama  
“Però voglio Lip come testimone, il resto della famiglia lo saprà a tempo debito ma voglio mio fratello quel giorno”  
“sì lo capisco”  
“Tu vuoi Sanchez come testimone?”  
“Cazzo no, ne farebbe una questione di stato, porterebbe Maria e non si sa come concentrerebbe tutta l’attenzione su di lui, non saprà nulla”  
“Non rischi che se la prenda?”  
“Oh sì non mi parlerà per giorni motivo in più per non dirgli niente” dice addentando l’ultimo pezzo della sua cena tutto soddisfatto  
“Penso che lo chiederò a David”  
“Fantastico in fondo è grazie a lui se siamo di nuovo insieme mi ha portato a viverti vicino” gli fa l’occhiolino, ovviamente Ian ha pensato subito a un motivo così sentimentale mentre Mickey l’ha scelto perché è un brav’uomo, si fa i fatti propri e non giudica ma aiuta se lo chiedi, mentirebbe se non dicesse che lo vede come il padre che ha sempre voluto  
“Parlando di famiglia da avvertire a tempo debito…con Mandy come la mettiamo?”  
“Non la mettiamo in nessun modo non l’avvisiamo e basta”  
“Mick non credi che prima o poi dobbiate parlare?”  
“I Milkovich non parlano”  
“Con me l’hai fatto”  
“Tu sei diverso…senti Ian non sono stato un grande fratello lo so, non l’ho sempre protetta, capisco che lei non abbia voluto venirmi ad aiutare quando ero in ospedale anche se telefonarle mi è costato tantissimo, ci sarò per lei ma non chiedermi di chiamarla ti prego non constringermi..” e Ian non può farlo non quando vede quei splendidi occhi blu così tristi e imploranti  
“D’accordo non l’avviseremo ma per la cronaca tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per lei” gli si avvicina e gli dà un tenero bacio sulla fronte, Mickey non ne è convinto ma tanto ormai non può farci nulla, decide di cambiare argomento  
“Quando lo vogliamo fare?”  
“Al primo giorno libero che abbiamo entrambi?”  
“Ok”  
“Intanto potrei iniziare a mantenere una certa promessa di matrimonio..” dice Ian con occhi maliziosi mentre scivola sotto il tavolo e si posiziona tra le gambe di Mickey, pura estasi come preludio dei loro festeggiamenti che continuano sul divano con il moro a cavalcare selvaggiamente il suo roscio, una volta gli ha detto che lui era sotto la sua pelle, è vero ma è molto di più, è nelle sue vene, nei suoi muscoli, nella sua anima e lo sarà per sempre.  
Solo due giorni dopo capita il girono di riposo per entrambi, è presto ma chi se ne importa, un giorno vale l’altro per qualcosa che il loro cuore vuole da una vita, così ora sono al comune ad attendere il loro turno, Ian e Lip si sono allontanati per fumarsi una sigaretta  
“L’ultima sigaretta da scapolo come ti senti? Non mi hai dato neanche il tempo di prepararti una festa d’addio al celibato”  
“Va bene così, non ho bisogno di nessuna festa non vedo l’ora di sposarlo”  
“Lo vedo, ti invidio un po’ sai?”  
“Non essere ridicolo”  
“No è vero, ne hai passate tante e ora hai un lavoro che ami e l’uomo che ami, sono felice per te fratello”  
“Grazie, un giorno avrai tutto anche tu ne sono sicuro” e si abbracciano sapendo di avere sempre l’altro a coprirgli le spalle. Dentro invece Mickey è seduto su una panchina con David  
“Grazie di aver accettato”  
“E’ un onore, sono contento di vederti così felice..ah tieni dopo che sarete sposati non so quanto tempo avrò per darti il regalo prima che scappiate a consumare” gli lancia delle chiavi facendogli l’occhiolino  
“Regalo? Non dovevi farci nulla..e poi per cosa sono?”  
“Non fate un viaggio di nozze vero?”  
“No per ora no, Ian deve ancora finire di ripagare la macchina e io le spese mediche di prima che iniziassi a lavorare..”  
“Siccome so che non avresti mai accettato che ve la pagassi io ti do le chiavi della mia casa sul lago Michigan, io non ci vado da una vita, mia figlia è a Londra e siamo in autunno non posso affittarla, certo non è il mese migliore per godersi il lago ma il bosco è incantevole in questo periodo ed è uno sfondo romantico per celebrare le vostre nozze..”  
“Cazzo certo che non ti avrei mai permesso di pagarci una vacanza ma questo..ecco..sì penso di poterlo accettare…è stupendo grazie davvero”  
“Figurati non è niente”  
“No invece è tutto grazie” Mickey lo dice con tutta la gratitudine di cui è capace, nessuno gli ha mai fatto un regalo del genere, nessuno al di fuori di Ian lo ha mai trattato così, non poteva scegliere uomo migliore come testimone.  
Ecco arriva il loro momento, sono uno di fronte all’altro nei loro nuovi smoking (richiesta di Ian, va bene niente feste ma almeno nel loro giorno speciale devono essere eleganti) si tengono per mano mentre ascoltano le parole del giudice, quando chiede gli anelli Mickey sta per dire che non li hanno quando Lip passa una scatolina a Ian da cui estrae due fedi di color argento, Mickey alza un sopracciglio sorpreso, quando cazzo li ha comprati? Lo scoprirà più tardi ora ne prende uno e lo mette al dito del suo roscio mentre dice lo voglio, Ian fa lo stesso, il giudice li dichiara i signori Gallagher-Milkovich (altra richiesta di Mickey non se l’è sentita di abbandonare il proprio cognome e non voleva che il suo Gallagher non lo fosse più così li hanno uniti), si guardano intensamente negli occhi, Mickey non può trattenersi  
“Ti amo fottutamente tanto Ian” al roscio si ferma il cuore, sa di essere amato dal moro, glielo legge negli occhi e nelle sue azioni ogni giorno ma sentirselo finalmente dire di nuovo…il miglior regalo del mondo…questo giorno non potrebbe essere più perfetto..cazzo gli sta venendo da piangere..nella commozione riesce comunque a replicare  
“Ti amo fottutamente tanto anche io” e si baciano, il primo bacio da coppia sposata, il primo bacio di un per sempre insieme


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..la pace assoluta, la perfezione assoluta.

“Sei pronto?”  
“Sì dovrei aver preso tutto..”  
“Sei dannatamente lento come una femmina Gallagher”  
“Non ci avrei messo tanto a fare il bagaglio se non avessi dovuto rifare anche il tuo, sai sono necessarie altre cose oltre al lubrificante e alla biancheria”  
“In una luna di miele no”  
“Vorrai avere qualcosa addosso quando andremo a prendere un po’ di ossigeno fuori casa o vuoi congelare?”  
“Mi stai dicendo che avrai bisogno di una pausa tigre?!” Gli dice Mickey con il sopracciglio alzato e il sogghigno flirtante, Ian lascia cadere le borse, lo spinge contro la porta prendendo ferocemente le sue labbra nelle proprie, ancora vicino alla sua bocca gli sussurra  
“Oh sarai tu a chiedere del tempo, 4 giorni solo per noi, ho intenzione di battere ogni record”  
“Ah sì?! staremo a vedere cosa sai fare Firecrotch” Ian di tutta risposta lo bacia di nuovo, procede per il collo con piccoli bacetti, poi lo lecca lentamente per poi prenderlo fra i suoi denti mentre Mickey sotto di lui freme di eccitazione, finisce il succhiotto ma, con disappunto di Mickey, Ian si distanzia, riprende le borse e come se nulla fosse lo esorta a muoversi che è tardi  
“Davvero?! Vuoi lasciarmi così? Non si inizia se non si finisce!”  
“Quello era solo il riscaldamento per la maratona di sesso, vedrai che finiremo e molte volte, ma solo al lago, quindi ti muovi o no?” gli dice Ian facendogli l’occhiolino con il suo sorriso sornione, Mickey non può che sogghignare e seguirlo all’ascensore. Dopo essersi sposati hanno dovuto aspettare una settimana prima di avere dei giorni liberi o meglio Ian, ne ha consumati tanti per via della malattia e poi per assistere il moro che ha tribolato per averli, comunque non hanno perso tempo, in pratica sono in luna di miele dal giorno delle promesse, infatti a parte le ore separati dai dannati lavori, hanno passato avvinghiati tutto il tempo in ogni superficie dell’appartamento tanto che anche Lip ha imparato a bussare dopo essere incappato in due visioni troppo hot per lui, anzi ha proprio smesso di venire da loro, il genio ci è arrivato troppo tardi che due novelli sposi vanno lasciati in pace, ma oggi finalmente possono andare alla casa di David al lago, stare insieme 24 ore su 24 e non vedono l’ora. Arrivati al parcheggio Mickey lancia un paio di chiavi a Ian che le prende al volo  
“Cosa? Mi lascerai guidare la tua bellezza?”  
“No guiderai la tua!” risponde Mickey indicando con le braccia la macchina parcheggiata accanto alla propria, è già settimane che Ian l’ha notata è una stupenda Jeep Wrangler nera lucida, una meraviglia su quattro ruote, non sa cosa pensare  
“Cosa? Come? Quando? E Perché?”  
“Calma Nancy Drew, dopodomani è il tuo compleanno e non posso impacchettarla e portarla dietro così ecco regalo anticipato” Ian è a bocca aperta continua a guadare meravigliato Mickey e la macchina poi decide di dargli uno sguardo più da vicino, getta i borsoni nel bagagliaio e si siede alla guida, accarezza il volante, scruta il cruscotto e la radio, cazzo come profuma di nuovo, è stupenda  
“Ti piace? Ho pensato che questo modello ti potesse piacere ma forse possiamo cambiarla..” gli dice Mickey che nel frattempo è entrato in macchina accanto a lui, perché è così insicuro? cazzo gli ha regalato una macchina, anzi la macchina perfetta, cazzo quanto è fortunato ad averlo  
“Mick è perfetta, spettacolare, ma è troppo..come possiamo permettercela?”  
“E’ stato un affare, l’ho comprata un paio di settimane fa a una delle aste della polizia, sai per la merce che sequestrano, è praticamente nuova, poi stiamo per finire i nostri debiti e anche se dobbiamo aiutare Lip per i primi mesi per la tua assenza improvvisa ci rientriamo fidati” già Lip non può pagarsi la casa da solo così lo aiuteranno finché non troverà un coinquilino o un lavoro meglio pagato, per fortuna non devono pagare l’affitto da Mickey in quanto ne è proprietario, il risarcimento dell’FBI per averlo messo così in pericolo, ha dovuto scegliere tra una casa o le cure mediche pagate e ha scelto l’appartamento, aveva il disperato bisogno di avere un rifugio da poter chiamare suo e ora è la loro casa  
“Oh sì che mi fido dei tuoi calcoli, cazzo è pazzesca grazie mille ti amo” si allunga Ian per baciarlo e Mickey risponde ben contento e soddisfatto  
“Già beh così quando non posso scarrozzarti io non devi trascinare il tuo culo in metro in piena notte”  
“Preoccupato per il mio sedere eh?”   
“Più per il cazzo davanti”  
“Oh e tu ami tanto il mio cazzo?!”  
“Certo che sì” sorridono, si baciano, si inspirano  
“Allora la vuoi provare o no?”  
“Cazzo sì andiamo” Ian mette in moto tutto contento, sembra un bambino la mattina di natale, non ha mai avuto una macchina sua, non ha mai avuto niente di così prezioso, ora invece è alla guida del suo veicolo, regalo di suo marito, per una casa sul lago, la vita non può essere più grandiosa. Mickey nota la contentezza del suo roscio, ha azzeccato regalo, ne era preoccupato ma vederlo così felice ora lo rende felice a sua volta, giocherella con il proprio anello, un abitudine che ha preso velocemente, come se indossasse la fede da una vita, non è argento come aveva inizialmente pensato, il roscio gli ha spiegato che è in titanio ed ha una striscia nera sul bordo, sorride con se stesso ripensando alla loro conversazione dopo molteplici orgasmi di felicità la notte del matrimonio quando Ian lo ha sorpreso a guardarsi la mano con l’anello  
 _“Ti piace? Non devi indossarlo per forza se non vuoi, ho solo pensato che un matrimonio con lo scambio di anelli fosse più bello..più reale..”_  
 _“Ehi mi piace continuerò ad indossarlo” già Mickey dice la verità adora l’anello, quello di Svetlana sembrava sempre che gli stringesse il dito per spezzarglielo, lo soffocava solo a vederlo, ma questo no, è il simbolo che appartiene a Ian e viceversa, che si appartengono per sempre_  
 _“C’è anche un incisione dentro..” Mickey curioso lo sfila per leggere all’interno “Tu sei il mio eroe” e dalla parte opposta il nome Ian, Mickey non ha parole, alza lo sguardo e incontra occhi verde scuro pieni d’amore_  
 _“Tu sei il mio eroe Mick, ogni volta che la mia vita è andata in pezzi sei sempre stato tu a riemettermi in piedi, mi ha salvato e continui a farlo ogni giorno, prendo le mie medicine per restare in salute perché ho te nella mia vita perché mi rendi immensamente felice e non ho intenzione di mandare tutto a puttane di nuovo e se le medicine faranno scherzi so che sarai qui a proteggermi come sempre”_  
Mickey ancora non sa come rispondere a quella dichiarazione, in quel momento sopraffatto dall’emozione lo ha semplicemente baciato con tutto l’amore di cui è capace, nessuno gli aveva mai detto cose del genere, è stato chiamato in molti modi crescendo ma mai eroe, ora sta guardando il suo Ian contento per merito suo, non pensa di essere un eroe ma forse è in grado di renderlo felice, e se riuscirà a farlo per sempre beh avrà fatto qualcosa di straordinario della propria vita, che riusciva solo a immaginare vuota e senza senso.  
Due giorni dopo Ian si sveglia per la mancanza di qualcosa o meglio di qualcuno, Mickey non è accanto a lui, si guarda intorno nella stanza, il sole è alto, l’acqua risplende, la camera ha una meravigliosa vetrata sul lago come al piano di sotto dove si trova il salone e la cucina, una casa non grandissima ma meravigliosa, con un grande portico, e un pontile privato, un piccolo pezzetto di paradiso, diventato il loro nido d’amore, già perché ancora non lo hanno lasciato da quando sono arrivati, due giorni splendidi di sesso, gioco, amore, cibo e ancora sesso, sorride, sente dei rumori provenire dalla cucina, Mickey sta cucinando? David è stato molto previdente da riempire il frigo di cibi precotti da riscaldare nel microonde, a colazione solo cereali, niente tempo da sprecare a cucinare, allora perché il suo moro ora ha deciso di mettersi a fornelli invece di fargli un pompino del buongiorno? Sta per alzarsi per andare a indagare quando Mickey spunta dalle scale con un vassoio in mano  
“Oh ti sei svegliato”  
“Sì tu non c’eri”  
“Ero a preparati questo” gli dice porgendogli il vassoio sul grembo, contiene pancakes ai mirtilli, spremuta d’arancia, caffè, sciroppo e ovviamente le pasticche  
“Sai cucinare?”  
“Fottiti non ci vuole un genio per fare i pancakes, una volta mi hai raccontato che Fiona te li fa sempre per il tuo compleanno così ecco..buon compleanno” dice Mickey tutto d’un fiato con le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo mentre Ian lo guarda meravigliato e pieno d’ammirazione, come ha fatto a sposare un uomo così perfetto, gli avrà detto questa cosa anni fa e se ne è ricordato, lo ha sempre ascoltato, oddio quanto lo ama, non finisce mai di sorprenderlo  
“Te ne sei ricordato..grazie..” mangia un boccone “Sono buonissimi, cazzo questo è il compleanno più bello in assoluto” e si baciano, Ian sa di pancakes, Mickey non si separerebbe mai da quelle labbra ma devono mangiare, non si è messo ai fornelli per niente.  
“Invece qual è il tuo compleanno preferito?”  
“Io non ne ho mai festeggiato uno” Ian posa la forchetta e rimane a bocca aperta, Mickey non può far altro che ridere della sua espressione buffa  
“Dai pensi che mostro Terry avrebbe mai sprecato del tempo a prendere torte e gonfiare palloncini?!”  
Già Ian che stupido, non ci ha riflettuto, la sua famiglia non ha mai avuto molto ma hanno sempre trovato il modo di festeggiare, Fiona se ne è sempre occupata, ma il suo amore non ha mai avuto una Fiona, non ha mai avuto nessuno  
“Conosco quello sguardo Ian non è un gran dramma ok?! Non me ne è mai importato niente quindi non te ne uscire con un piano da pazzi per quando arriverà il mio, davvero non serve” Già perché lui non merita grandi festeggiamenti eh? Cazzo quanto vorrebbe uccidere Terry  
“Disse colui che mi ha regalato la macchina e portato la colazione a letto quindi sta zitto mi hai regalato il più bel compleanno della mia vita e io ti regalerò un primo compleanno da ricordare capito? E ne seguiranno altri fantastici e ti godrai ogni maledettissimo regalo!” Mickey annuisce timidamente, non sa mai come comportarsi quando qualcuno gli dà importanza, in sottofondo lo squillo di un telefono  
“Non rispondi? Sarà la tua famiglia per farti gli auguri” Ian invece di prendere il proprio smartphone appoggia il vassoio a terra e si avvicina al moro sotto le coperte  
“Oh ho tutto il giorno per sentirli ora invece è tempo che io ti dia il mio ringraziamento per la colazione” dice mentre scivola sotto le lenzuola tra le gambe dell’altro che appoggia la testa al muro chiudendo gli occhi dal piacere, sì i compleanni sono pazzeschi.  
Nel pomeriggio escono a fare una passeggiata nei boschi Mickey non è del tutto entusiasta ma il roscio ha insistito e beh è il suo compleanno quindi ora passeggia tra gli alberi fermandosi ogni tanto quando Ian scorge un posto nel quale non possono assolutamente non farsi una fotografia, perché già è questo il vero motivo dell’escursione, _“Non possiamo tornare dalla luna di miele senza neanche una foto Mick!”_ Gli ha detto appena usciti dalla casa, lui pensa che sì si può benissimo ma il roscio vince sempre e comunque ora davanti a lui Ian se ne sta al centro di un prato di foglie cadute, circondato da alberi dai colori autunnali, è un tripudio di rosso, arancione e marrone, con il suo cappotto verde e quei capelli rossi scuro, sembra un quadro, è fottutamente bellissimo, e beh Mickey gli scatta una foto in fondo sono usciti per questo no?! Non perché vuole usarla come sfondo del suo cellulare, no per niente..  
Il giorno seguente Ian si sveglia di nuovo per la mancanza di calore al suo fianco, questa volta è prestissimo, il sole sta sorgendo in quel momento, non sente rumori, si veste con i boxer e maglietta e scende a cercare il moro, lo trova su una sdraia sul portico con una coperta sulle gambe a fare quello che pensa sia qualche sudoku  
“Ehi che fai già in piedi? Un incubo?” Chiede Ian preoccupato non lo ha proprio sentito agitarsi  
“No, dovevo andare in bagno e beh non volevo svegliarti”  
“Bhe la tu assenza mi ha svegliato lo stesso”  
“Mi dispiace” Ian scuote la testa per dire che no non c’è problema e gli fa segno di spostarsi, si mette alle sue spalle così che Michey stia tra le sue gambe diventando lui il suo schienale  
“Davvero ti sei portato i sudoku Mick?! Mi offendi pensavi ti saresti annoiato?”  
“Li ho sempre con me, ormai è un abitudine non ci ho neanche pensato e poi hai visto che sono serviti? Ho dovuto aspettare che il tuo vecchio culo si alzasse”  
“Vecchio? Non sono io che ero sdraiato a fare l’enigmistica sul portico con la copertina come un vecchietto”  
“Fottiti, fa freddino ok!? E poi non hai una perversione per i vecchietti? Forse è per questo che mi hai sposato”  
“Certo perché sei vecchio dentro ma hai l’aspetto di un ventenne strafigo, il pacchetto completo, il marito perfetto per me” Gli dice sorridendo mentre lo bacia dietro la testa  
“Si sta bene qui”  
“Sì” risponde il moro completamente rilassato, ha abbandonato la rivista e si è sdraiato del tutto sul torace di Ian, sente il suo battito, ha le sue lunghe braccia che lo circondano e lo tengono al caldo, entrambi chiudono gli occhi, il suono delle onde del lago in sottofondo, la pace assoluta, la perfezione assoluta.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo un problema

Si trovano accovacciati tra dei cespugli con cappotti mimetici e fucili in posizione, è l’ultimo giorno della loro vacanza, Ian ha letto da qualche parte di questa riserva naturale dove è possibile cacciare il proprio tacchino per il ringraziamento che arriverà a breve e si sono detti perché no?! L’idea di sparare a qualcosa ha catturato subito l’attenzione di Mickey, ora ha inquadrato l’obbietto, un respiro, uno sparo e boom tacchino steso, un gioco da ragazzi, ne arriva un altro a vista ma questa volta Ian è il più veloce, anche per lui centro al primo colpo, si gira per festeggiare con il moro la cattura ma poi lo vede lì in tenuta mimetica, fucile in mano, occhi blu profondo concentrati e esaltati e beh ora ha in mente un'altra preda, si lancia all’attacco  
“Che diamine fai? Siamo in mezzo al bosco..” cerca di protestare inutilmente Mickey già eccitato dal tocco del roscio che gli sbottona i pantaloni mentre lo bacia sul collo  
“Mmmm e allora? Lo abbiamo fatto in posti più strani e non c’è nessuno nei paraggi..”  
“Ma dobbiamo prendere ancora il nostro bottino di caccia..oh sì cazzo” il suo tentativo di protesta di nuovo interrotto dall’inserimento di due dita nel suo culo dritti alla sua prostata  
“Oh io sto prendendo il mio bottino..ho un fucile carico pronto a stenderlo!” A questo Mickey scoppia a ridere  
“Un fucile pronto all’uso davvero Ian!? Tu e tuoi cazzo di giochi di parole” già Ian sa che la battuta è debole ma ha ottenuto dall’altro una risata così cristallina e spensierata che non se ne pente, è così raro vederlo ridere di cuore, se non fosse già perdutamente perso per lui solo con quella risata lo avrebbe conquistato totalmente, il suo obbiettivo è vederlo ridere così molto più spesso ma ora hanno questioni più calde da terminare.  
Prima di andare via si fanno spennare e confezionare le prede, meno male che offrono questo servizio perché nessuno dei due lo avrebbe fatto, che schifo, li caricano nel portabagagli, salgono in macchina e partono verso casa, armi da fuoco e sesso nei boschi, un modo superlativo di finire la loro luna di miele.  
Qualche giorno dopo Mickey rientra a casa da una giornata di lavoro, il roscio invece ha il giorno libero, infatti sente subito l’odore di qualcosa di buono sul fuoco, è incredibile come l’appartamento sia così cambiato, ogni volta che passa l’uscio sente davvero di essere tornato a casa nel vero senso della parola, si guarda intorno Ian ha messo qualche decoro qua e là, dei cuscini colorati, niente di ché ma è più calda e accogliente, poi sui muri ha incorniciato e appeso delle loro foto, vecchie e nuove, anche la sua famiglia e Mandy fanno capolino in alcune, è la loro casa, è il suo posto sicuro a cui non vede l’ora di tornare. Quello che non vede invece è il suo compagno ma poi sente la sua voce dalla camera deve essere al telefono  
“Sì Fiona verremo entrambi”..”No Lip, io e Mickey”..”Sì stiamo di nuovo insieme” Oh e ancora non sa quanto lo sono “Non cominciare ci vediamo martedì”  
“Dove andremo martedì?” gli chiede entrando in camera  
“Cazzo Mick mi hai spaventato..mm.. passeremo il giorno del ringraziamento con la mia famiglia…con l’occasione gli diremo del matrimonio..”  
“Ok credo che sia inevitabile” Mickey è dubbioso della cosa ha paura che dirlo rovinerà la loro bolla di felicità in cui si trovano ora, come se gli leggesse nella mente Ian lo abbraccia e gli dice  
“Non ti preoccupare saranno contenti per noi e chi non lo sarà prima o poi accetterà la cosa” la fa così facile lui Mickey non è convinto, è preoccupato di essere motivo di contrasto tra il roscio e la sua famiglia, sa quanto è importante per Ian.  
Il fatidico giorno del ringraziamento arriva, Ian e Lip aspettano davanti il loro palazzo che Mickey li passi a prendere in macchina, ha dovuto lavorare ma per fortuna l’hanno liberato per il pranzo, Ian ha in mano la casseruola con il tacchino, ha cucinato tutta la mattina, spera di aver fatto un buon lavoro e che il suo tacchino ripieno cacciato con le proprie mani possa facilitare la giornata e l’annuncio che deve fare, sarebbe davvero fantastico se fosse veramente così, il moro arriva puntuale e si dirigono verso casa Gallagher.  
Al loro arrivo ci sono già tutti compresi V e Kev con le gemelle, un clamoroso applauso scatta alla visione e profumo del tacchino cotto che Ian posiziona al centro della lunga tavola apparecchiata ma prima che tutti si siedano, con Mickey al suo fianco con cui scambia uno sguardo di conferma, Ian si schiarisce la voce e richiama l’attenzione di tutti  
“Ehi ragazzi io e Mickey abbiamo un annuncio da fare..”  
“Non sarai mica incinto?!..Aih”  
“Sta zitto Carl” gli intima Lip dopo avergli dato uno scappellotto  
“Come stavo dicendo io e Mickey vogliamo dirvi che ci siamo sposati” e alza la mano con la fede a prova di ciò  
“Cosa?” “Quando?” “Perché non siamo stati invitati?” mille domande e esclamazioni vengono fatti all’unisono, è una baraonda ma Ian cerca di placarla riprendendo la parola e rispondendo a qualche domanda  
“Ormai da un paio di settimane e abbiamo voluto fare una cosa semplice e ristretta”  
“Eh certo! Tu non ne sapevi niente?” Fiona si rivolge a Lip sperando di trovare un alleato contro questa bomba di notizia ma le viene subito tolta dal fratello stesso  
“Gli ho fatto da testimone quindi penso proprio di sì” risponde con un sorriso verso gli sposini  
“Che c’è che non va Fiona?” Ian si aspettava resistenza dalla maggiore e infatti il tono di voce della sorella gli lo ha confermato  
“C’è che vi siete sposati troppo presto avreste dovuto aspetttare..”  
“Cosa? Aspettare cosa? Per la cronaca siamo insieme da più di tre mesi senza contare tutti gli anni passati..poi parli proprio tu che ti sei sposata uno conosciuto da un giorno!”  
“Se pensi di aver fatto la cosa giusta perché allora farlo in segreto?”  
“Non lo abbiamo fatto in segreto non volevamo una grande e inutile cerimonia e magari evitare liti e goderci solo la nostra felicità e abbiamo fatto bene visto come stai reagendo” Ora i due Gallagher sono muso a muso ma Ian viene fatto indietreggiare proprio da Mickey rimasto in silenzio durante lo scontro mentre V cerca di placare gli animi invitando tutti a smetterla e cominciare il pranzo in santa pace, tutti così procedono a sedersi ma non senza prima passare dalla coppia a complimentarsi, tutti tranne Fiona ovviamente ma almeno si siede senza aggiungere altro.  
Il pranzo da quel momento sembra procedere bene, la tensione accantonata, piatti, battute e risate vengono scambiati, Franny finora in braccio alla madre comincia a stranirsi e per non si sa quale oscuro motivo si tende disperata verso Mickey seduto accanto a Debby tanto che lei rinuncia a sorreggerla e la passa in braccio del moro che l’afferra senza pensarci, solo che non sa cosa fare, improvvisa la mette sul ginocchio e comincia ad agitarlo, cavallino si chiama giusto? Comunque sembra funzionare perché si calma  
“Ti piace lo zio Mickey eh Franny?” Debby si rivolge alla figlia mentre le dà un bacio sulla guancia, anche Mickey ne riceve uno ma dal roscio al suo fianco sinistro che gli sussurra all’orecchio “Ottimo lavoro zietto” la parola zio non dovrebbe suonare così accattivante, Fiona osserva dal capotavola e non può lasciarsi sfuggire un osservazione  
“Avrà imparato a fare lo zio facendo il padre, come sta a proposito Yev?” la tavola ammutolisce, si sente la tensione risalire, Ian fulmina con lo sguardo la sorella pronto a ribattere quando Mickey lo batte sul tempo  
“Non lo so, non mi sono informato spero stia bene ma non sono veramente suo padre” lo dice con tutta la calma del mondo, spera che dando delle risposte dirette senza animosità possa ridurre la riluttanza della maggiore dei Gallagher nei suoi confronti  
“Davvero? E quando l’hai scoperto?” si intromette V  
“In prigione ho fatto fare a Lana un test del DNA”  
“In effetti non ti somigliava per niente” dice pensieroso Kev  
“Non potevi farlo prima il test e non sposare quella donna spezzando il cuore di mio fratello?”  
“Basta Fiona..” Ian viene messo a tacere da Mickey che ha invece l’intenzione di continuare a provare a dimostrarle che merita di essere il marito di Ian  
“Non l’ho sposata per Yev, la storia è lunga ma in breve dovevo per proteggerci da Terry”  
“Proteggerlo come quando hai fatto coming out e vi ha massacrati? Beh avresti potuto farlo allora così Ian non sarebbe partito per il militare così giovane!” cazzo Mickey sente un dolore al petto come se fosse stato pugnalato, ha ragione, ha fottutamente ragione, a questo non sa replicare, ha fatto così tanti casini, ora il suo respiro sta accelerando, cazzo deve uscire di là non ce la fa più, scatta in piedi senza pronunciare parola, da Franny a Debs e corre fuori  
“Grazie tante Fiona era proprio necessario?” dice Ian furioso mentre scatta in piedi per seguire il marito  
“Sì che lo era perché sembra che tu abbia dimenticato che cosa ti ha fatto, ti ha distrutto, ti ha fatto andare via e ora te lo sei sposato e..” Ian si blocca, si gira verso la sorella, negli occhi una collera cieca  
“Ricordo tutto Fiona, ricordo anche che è stato lui a trovarmi e riportarmi indietro mentre voi vi preoccupavate dei vostri problemi, non sai un cazzo di noi Fiona, mi ha fatto soffrire è vero ma l’ho fatto anche io se non più duramente ma ora finalmente siamo felici, lui non è Steve/Jimmy tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa sia l’amore, lui non mi ha mai mentito o tradito o abbandonato, anche gli sbagli li ha fatti con l’unico scopo di proteggermi, non dovrei spiegarti niente ma per Svetlana è stato costretto veramente, Terry ci soprese insieme, ci massacrò di botte e minacciò con una pistola e ti sto risparmiando i dettagli più atroci, non puoi minimamente sapere che cosa abbiamo passato e non lo voglio vorrei solo che tu fossi felice per me perché finalmente sto con l’amore della mia vita, non ho bisogno del tuo permesso e finché non tratterai con rispetto l’uomo che ho sposato non metterò piede di nuovo in questa casa” termina il suo duro discorso con occhi lucidi di collera e tristezza, ha detto quello che doveva ora deve trovare suo marito. Lo trova a un paio di case di distanza nel giardino di una vuota e messa in vendita, sta dando dei forti pugni contro la staccionata  
“No Mick smettila, basta ti stai facendo male” blocca la sua mano prima che colpisca ancora il legno, già sono evidenti dei segni rossi sulle nocche, ha il respiro affannoso, evita i suoi occhi ma Ian ha bisogno che lo guardi quindi con l’altro mano gli gira il mento e davanti a lui vede due occhi distrutti, maledetta Fiona  
“Ehi Ehi va tutto bene Fiona esagera sempre prima o poi si renderà contro di quanto è stata stronza e chiederà scusa..”  
“E per cosa? Ha ragione Ian, ha fottutamente ragione se solo avessi avuto le palle prima di fronteggiare Terry per te non saresti mai partito, non ti saresti ammalato così presto..è tutta colpa mia..” a Ian si spezza il cuore a sentire il suo amato così devastato, non aveva la minima idea che si incolpasse anche di questo, gli prende il viso tra le mani e unisce le loro fronti  
“Ssssh non fare così non è colpa tua Mick, eravamo dei ragazzini, hai fatto quello che hai ritenuto giusto per proteggerci Fiona non ha ragione per niente lei non era lì, non è colpa tua se mi sono ammalato sono i miei fottuti geni sarebbe successo comunque…ora che ne dici se torniamo a casa, ci preparo dei sandwiches con tacchino e vediamo la partita?” e prende la sua mano ferita per baciarla dolcemente  
“Con quale tacchino?” dice Mickey aspirando con il naso e asciugandosi gli occhi, sembra essersi calmato, è così tenero ora che Ian non può che sorriderne estasiato  
“Ho cucinato nel forno di Lip anche il secondo tacchino che abbiamo preso avevo intenzione di godercelo solo noi questa settimana”  
“Ok andiamo a casa” e fanno proprio come detto da Ian, un paio di ore dopo sono sul proprio divano a godersi finalmente il ringraziamento quando qualcuno bussa alla porta, il roscio va ad aprire e si trova davanti i suoi fratelli  
“Abbiamo portato la torta e il gelato”  
“Chi ha detto torta?” urla Mickey dal divano  
“Avete detto la parola magica su entrate, che ci fate qui?”  
“Dopo la vostra uscita di scena abbiamo dato un po’ addosso a Fiona, mangiato e litigato ancora, stile Gallagher insomma poi Debby è andata da un amico, V è rimasta con Fi mentre noi abbiamo pensato di venire da voi a vedere la partita se non è un problema”  
“Certo che no sedetevi” Ian si ferma all’isola della cucina per fare i piatti di torta, vede i suoi fratelli e Mickey sul divano commentare il gioco, ridere e scherzare, perché Fiona non riesce a vedere che Mickey è già parte di questa famiglia? Che è perfetto per lui? Scuote la testa cacciando questi pensieri mentre porta due piatti, ora ha voglia solo di rilassarsi con i suoi ragazzi, serve la torta al moro e ritorna ad accoccolarsi al suo fianco  
“Ehi e i nostri piatti?”  
“Ho solo due mani andateveli a prendere”  
“Ok vai Carl”  
“Perché io?”  
“Perché sei il più piccolo” Dicono simultaneamente tutti e tre i più grandi, scoppiando a ridere subito dopo mentre con gli occhi al cielo Carl va a recuperare i piatti, già Ian adora i suoi fratelli e ama la famiglia che si è creato.

Nessuna notizia dalla maggiore dei Gallagher per circa un settimana fino a quando una sera a cena Ian sente una notifica al suo cellulare, va a controllare e nella chat della famiglia al completo _“Fottuti Gallagher”_ su cui nessuno scrive da un po’, compare un messaggio:  
_Fiona_  
_Abbiamo un problema_


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La famiglia insieme può superare tutto

Il problema ovviamente è stato provocato da Frank, a quanto pare ha deciso di utilizzare la cantina di casa Gallagher per creare chissà che cosa forse di nuovo una birra o una nuova droga ma sta di fatto che ha sbagliato qualcosa durante il processo ed è per questo che ora i fratelli Gallagher, meno Carl ma più Mickey, si trovano di notte sul ciglio della strada davanti alla loro casa a guardare i pompieri lavorare freneticamente, sta piovendo ma nessuno di loro sembra accorgersene, Ian non vive più lì da tempo e dove si trova ora è molto felice ma si sente impietrito lì davanti al luogo dove è cresciuto inondato di fumo, Mickey gli sta tenendo la mano, grazie al cielo è qui con lui, la sua sola presenza gli permette di non dare di matto, la contemplazione dei fratelli di questo orrendo spettacolo viene interrotta da uno dei pompieri che li avvisa che la situazione non è così grave come sembra, le fondamenta sono intatte sono intervenuti subito quindi solo parte del salone è bruciato, l’unica cosa è che si sono disperse nell’aria sostanze tossiche, fottuto Frank, bisognerà bonificare tutto quindi potranno rientrare solo dopo qualche giorno

“Cazzo, cazzo quanto verrà a costare la bonifica e rattoppare il salone? Fottuto Frank se lo vedo lo uccido seriamente questa volta” già perché il patriarca ha pensato bene di darsela subito a gambe incurante se lasciasse feriti dietro di se, tipico

“Calma Fi a questo ci pensiamo domani per fortuna nessuno di voi ne è rimasto ferito”

“Non ho neppure un appartamento libero ho affittato l’ultimo il mese scorso”

“Beh non c’è problema vi dividerete tra Ian e me” un poliziotto interrompe il loro scambio per chiedere una costatazione, vogliono sapere qualcosa di più visto che sono coinvolte sostanze chimiche, pure la legge padre dell’anno proprio Frank, nessuno sa cosa rispondere ma si fa subito avanti Mickey mostrando il distintivo, per fortuna l’ha portato dietro, scambia qualche parola con l’ufficiale e torna dalla famiglia Gallagher “Allora ho spiegato la situazione ma bisogna comunque lasciare una dichiarazione se va bene per tutti direi che io e Lip restiamo a sbrigare quello che va fatto mentre tu Ian porti il resto nei due appartamenti, Liam e Franny sono infreddoliti e assonnati..” tutti annuiscono senza protestare, troppo stanchi per un piano migliore, Ian si avicina al suo moro e lo bacia ringraziandolo “Nessun problema ci vediamo tra un po’ a casa” e guarda il roscio salire nella sua jeep con i fratelli In macchina si sente solo il rumore della pioggia, i bambini dormono e gli adulti sono persi nei propri pensieri quando d’un tratto Fiona rompe il silenzio

“Bella macchina”

“Grazie è il regalo di compleanno di Mick” non viene fatto nessun altro commento, la questione Mickey non è risolta ma questo non è il momento di litigare, in piena crisi la tregua è d’obbligo. Una volta arrivati la suddivisione è ovvia Fiona e Liam da Lip mentre Debby con Franny da Ian e Mickey, per fortuna Carl è all’accademia se no gli sarebbe toccato un divano. Mickey ritorna dopo un paio d’ore, nota che il roscio è ancora sveglio, cazzo quanto odia vederlo così, si spoglia e lo raggiunge sotto le coperte, prendendolo tra le sue braccia lo bacia sulla fronte e comincia ad accarezzargli la testa, così cullato Ian prende subito sonno, i problemi sono lontani. L’indomani presto Mickey apre la porta a una Fiona ancora devastata, ha due occhiaie, non deve aver dormito per niente

“Scusa il disturbo ma Lip non ha nulla da mangiare, Liam deve andare a scuola e dopo questa notte vorrei che avesse qualcosa di caldo nello stomaco prima di iniziare la giornata..” Mickey si fa da parte e le fa cenno di entrare, chiudendo la porta scuote la testa, Lip si scorda sempre di fare la spesa stupido genio, il piccoletto si va subito a sedere sul divano a vedere la tv

“Ci sono uova e bacon in frigo se vuoi”

“Grazie mi metto all’opera allora” c’è tensione tra i due ma almeno non si stanno ancora scannando il che è già una vittoria, Mickey torna a fare quello che stava facendo cioè preparare un frullato composto da succo di arancia, ananas, albicocche, banane, seme di lino e latte. Il rumore sveglia Franny e di conseguenza Debs che emergono dalla stanza degli ospiti

“Giorno a tutti che c’è di buono? Mm ho dormito benissimo quel letto è comodissimo”

“Sto facendo uova e bacon” Debs risponde con un cenno del capo sedendosi con Franny in braccio e poi nota il frullatore

“Che brodaglia è quella? Come fai a berla?”

“Bleh non lo berrei mai troppo salutare per i miei gusti, ma a Ian piace e gli serve per le vitamine B, non vuole prendere altre pasticche così abbiamo trovato questo compromesso” e proprio in quel momento entra Ian dalla sua corsa, come abitudine bacia Mickey e beve il suo frullato che il moro gli porge, lo finisce e gli sorride poi si accorge di Fiona dietro che li osserva e subito giustifica la sua presenza

“Lip non ha fatto la spesa, corsa mattutina?” “Sì ho sfogato un po’ di rabbia verso Frank” “Quello che placherebbe me è dargli questa padella in testa” Ian sogghigna, sì perché sarebbe stupendo colpirlo ripetutamente, poi però si ricorda che Fiona e Mickey sono nella stessa stanza quindi senza dire parola scambia una conversazione di soli sguardi con il moro _“per te va bene che è qui?” “Finchè non provoca va tutto bene”_ tranquillizzato Ian ribacia il moro

“Smettila sei tutto sudato vai a farti la doccia”

“Vieni con me?”

“Non oggi Firecrocht, Sue ti ucciderà se farai ancora tardi” un bacio a stampo e lo spinge verso la loro camera e al loro bagno privato, cielo due bagni sono una salvezza con la casa piena, Ian mette il broncio come un bambino ma va lo stesso in camera, Mickey si volta e si ritrova le sorelle Gallagher a fissarlo

“Oh che carini che siete”

“Ma smettila” risponde alla piccola red si versa un caffè per evitare il suo sguardo, cazzo è anche arrossito, stranamente è Fiona a interrompere il momento di imbarazzo “Cazzo” urla dopo aver fatto cadere la bottiglietta del pepe che le finisce anche negli occhi “Devo lavarmi”

“Il bagno è proprio lì sulla destra” gli indica Mickey mentre si siede al tavolo, la guarda entrare in bagno

“Sai anche io sono stata sulla sua lista nera, non ti preoccupare prima o poi cederà”

“Non sono preoccupato perché ci sei finita comunque?” Debs risponde guardando prima la figlia e poi lui “Cazzo davvero? Perché?”

“Si è infuriata quando non ho voluto abortire”

“Beh cazzo gli incidenti capitano ma solo tu devi scegliere”

“Grazie tante che peccato che non c’eri all’epoca! Comunque non è stato un incidente”

“Che cosa? Quel coglione del padre l’ha voluta e ti ha mollato comunque che stronzo se vuoi che gli dia una lezione non hai che da chiedere!”

“Grazie ma ecco no non serve io la volevo lui era convinto che usassi la pillola” lo dice come se nulla fosse mentre Mickey non riesce a crederci, gli è sempre stata simpatica la roscia ma questo proprio non riesce a digerirlo

“Allora capisco perché sei finita sulla lista nera”

“Ora sei dalla sua parte? Lei non è mia madre non aveva il diritto di dirmi cosa fare”

“E ci credi veramente? Che c’è consideri Monica tua madre? Cazzo Fiona vi ha cresciuti..”

“Nessuno glielo ha chiesto”

“Sì esatto ed è anche peggio voi non eravate i suoi figli eppure ha mollato la scuola per darvi la possibilità di avere qualcosa di meglio, ti credo che si è arrabbiata quando con intenzione hai buttato all’aria la tua vita incastrando un poveretto, se Franny facesse la stessa cosa come reagiresti?” Debs non risponde si alza con la figlia in grembo e va nella stanza sbattendo la porta, cazzo ora chi glielo dice ad Ian che entrambe le sorelle lo odiano? Scuote la testa pensando alla situazione, nel frattempo Fiona dal bagno ha sentito tutto, stava per uscire ma quando ha sentito il proprio nome si è fermata sulla porta ad origliare, non avrebbe mai creduto che Mickey la difendesse in questo modo…dopo come erano rimasti..prende un respiro ed esce quando la sorella si è ritirata. Ian si aggiunge al tavolo e mangiano tutti insieme poi Ian e Debby vanno a lavoro portandosi dietro Liam, Fiona li sta per seguire quando Mickey la blocca

“Se vuoi posso accompagnarti a recuperare qualche vestito a casa”

“Non devi lavorare?”

“No è il mio giorno libero” Fiona lo guarda perplesso perché diamine si è alzato presto se aveva il giorno libero? Non lo avrà fatto solo per preparare il frullato al fratello vero? Mickey si gratta il naso per il nervosismo, sta facendo di tutto per entrare nelle grazie della maggiore, non che voglia essere accettato, cazzo che stupidaggine, no, lo fa per Ian, tutto per Ian, aspetta una sua risposta mentre ha uno sguardo strano, ah è sorpresa che sia in piedi così presto anche se non deve lavorare, beh che rimanga sorpresa, vuole essere accettato ma non dirà mai che non riesce a dormire senza il roscio al suo fianco, no, nessuno lo saprà mai, il tormento finisce quando l’altra accetta e dopo un ora sono alla casa Gallagher. Devono mettere delle mascherine per entrare e dovrà lavare tutto quello che prenderà ma almeno non si sentiranno del tutto dei senzatetto. Prima di risalire in macchina Fiona si ferma a vedere la sua casa tutta imballata, sospira, ha quasi le lacrime agli occhi, si lascia sfuggire un lamento non diretto a nessuno in particolare “Ho un lavoro, un edificio, ho messo insieme la mia vita ma sono di nuovo a lottare per riavere il mio tetto, dovrò vendere anche la macchina per pagare tutto, non cambia mai niente” e poi viene sorpresa da Mickey che le risponde

“Sono tutte puttanate, stai andando benissimo tra pochi giorni sarete di nuovo a casa, anni fa avreste.dovuto rubare a qualcuno per i soldi mentre ora devi solo vendere la macchina, te la ricomprerai presto se vuoi posso controllare le aste della polizia per te, bisogna solo sbarazzarsi di Frank, fanculo Frank” a questo Fiona scoppia a ridere di gusto ripetendo l’imprecazione, cazzo ma è veramente Mickey quello che l’ha appena tirata su di morale?, si asciuga gli occhi finendo di ridere ma prima di salire in macchina ha un'altra cosa da dire

“Questa mattina ho sentito quello che hai detto a Debby..grazie”

“Ho detto solo quello che pensavo” sminuisce la cosa il moro sedendosi al volante, Fiona lo raggiunge pensando che non è stato solo quello, è stato tutto, tutti gli hanno dato contro per la sorella, si è anche sentita in colpa anche sapendo di avere ragione, è bello avere qualcuno dalla sua parte, anche se Mickey, poi quello che le ha detto prima..l’ha colpita, ha ragione lei non è quella di prima e non se la passa male, può farcela, gli ha dato la forza che gli serviva, è come rilasciare il respiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo. La sera decidono tutti di riunirsi da Lip e avere un party pizza, le cose vanno male e i Gallagher festeggiano, ed è la cosa più intelligente che potessero fare, una serata tra buon cibo, risate e film dimenticando i guai e la notte passata, durante la serata a Fiona non sfugge come Mickey abbia messo da parte due pezzi della piazza preferita dal fratello per dargliela quando arriva dopo essersi lavato e cambiato tornato dal lavoro, di come non smettano di toccarsi anche solo con le ginocchia, di baci rubati qua e la e il sorriso di Ian, un sorriso autentico di quelli che forse gli ha visto fare solo da piccolo, prima di diventare adolescente e cominciare a tenersi tutto dentro, Ian ha ragione lei non sa cosa hanno passato, non gli ha raccontato molto, Mickey sembra renderlo felice, Ian è in salute, forse questa volta si è sbagliata, chi è lei poi per giudicare una storia d’amore? Già non ne ha alcun diritto..continua a godersi la setata con tutta la sua famiglia, è bello essere tutti insieme manca Carl ma le serate non mancheranno, perché questa famiglia insieme può superare tutto, alza il bicchiere (niente alcol nessuna tentazione per Lip) e fa un brindisi “Fanculo Frank!” tutti in coro rispondono con le stesse parole, fa un cenno di complicità con Mickey, già tutta la famiglia insieme può superare qualunque cosa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha tutta la vita per studiare la sua materia preferita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo ma il caldo estivo rallenta i miei pensieri :p

Due mattine dopo Mickey si ritrova di nuovo ad aprire la porta a Fiona e Liam

“Oh andiamo Lip la puoi fare la spesa ogni tanto sai!? Ci sono dei negozi tra l’università e qui li vedi o viaggi in un mondo parallelo?” urla il moro alle spalle degli inaspettati ospiti sperando che le sue parole arrivino oltre la porta chiusa del maggiore dei Gallagher  
“L’ho fatta io la spesa tranquillo, vorrei preparare i french toast per tutta la famiglia, per ringraziare soprattutto voi e Lip per averci ospitato, sai sono la mia specialità ma Lip sta facendo il diavolo a quattro per non so quale compito potrei cucinare qui così non gli do un pugno?”  
Mickey sogghigna alla brunetta e li fa entrare, sa bene come sia nervosetto Lip sotto stress, meglio la fuga e poi colazione pronta perché no!? Dopotutto ormai va d’accordo con Fiona anche se deve ancora capire come è successo, ma è successo meglio non farsi domande, è riuscito anche a sistemare le cose con la piccola roscia, è bastato fare da babysitter (ovviamente con Ian) alla figlia ed ha cambiato subito umore nei suoi confronti, è facilmente corruttibile, lascia Fiona a cucinare e torna in camera, il suo roscio ancora nel letto che si strofina gli occhi e i capelli in tutte le direzioni, una meravigliosa visione di prima mattina  
“Yaaawnh chi era alla porta?”  
“Tua sorella, sta preparando i french toast per tutti da noi perché tuo fratello sta dando di matto”  
“Di nuovo? Dovrebbe ridurre la caffeina..beh almeno la colazione di Fiona lo metterà di buon umore, li fa tremendamente buoni” gli dice mentre lo attira a sé e gli toglie la maglietta, Mickey non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi di nuovo al letto sa di essere una preda facile  
“Che fai? Non vuoi andare ad assaggiare questi gustosissimi toast?”  
“Mmm certo ma ho qualcosa di più gustoso proprio qui” gli mordicchia il labbro mentre con una mano gli stuzzica un capezzolo, un brivido di piacere gli percorre il corpo cazzo come sa eccitarlo in pochissimo tempo questo gigante rosso, ma vengono interrotti dall’apertura improvvisa della loro porta  
“Scusate scusate non badate a me Franny ha bisogno del bagno nell’altro c’è Liam” così la roscia passa come una furia la stanza per il bagno in fondo vicino al loro letto, con la stessa rapidità Mickey si copre totalmente con il lenzuolo, una volta entrata Debs rispunta fuori con Ian che lo guarda perplesso  
“Non è la prima volta che vede un uomo nudo Mick non c’era bisogno di coprirti” già ma non un uomo con le sue cicatrici…si alza rindossa la maglia ignorando la sua osservazione  
“Che fai?”  
“Calma i bollenti spiriti è stato un bene che ci abbia interrotti non ho tempo, neanche io posso può arrivare in ritardo, su andiamo in cucina”  
Ian lo segue riluttante, saluta i fratelli, si siedono tutti a tavola e mangiano contenti, arriva anche Lip, ingoia veloce la colazione poi si rivolge a Mickey  
“Ehi ho bisogno della tua opinione su una formula Will Hunting”  
“Certo Rain man ma stasera, devo andare a lavoro”  
“ok bussa alla porta quando rientri sarò a casa”  
Mickey risponde con un cenno del capo per dire sì ma poi si sente addosso gli occhi delle sorelle Gallagher che hanno le bocche aperte, tipica reazione che suscita la sua tipica reazione di difesa  
“Che c’è!? mica sono stupido”   
“Mai pensato solo che dal non essere stupido a risolvere la matematica di Lip ce ne vuole, ci hai spiazzato ecco tutto” Fiona risponde alla sua solita provocazione cercando di giustificare la sua espressione allibita  
“Anche io ne sono rimasto sorpreso ma è un fottuto genio della matematica”  
“Wow Mickey potresti facilmente prendere il GED come Fiona e Ian”  
“Non mi serve..”  
“No Mick aspetta, Debs ha ragione lo potresti prendere in un lampo e trovarti un lavoro che ti piace..”  
“Non serve..”  
“Oh andiamo tu odi fare il poliziotto potresti pure andare al college possiamo vedere su internet i corsi che ci sono..” ma Ian viene zittito dalla mano del marito sulla bocca  
“Se mi facessi finire di parlare sapresti che non mi serve perché io ho il diploma vero”  
“Cosa? E quando lo hai preso? in prigione?” incalza il roscio appena libero di poter parlare di nuovo  
“Fanculo la prigione! No, l’ho preso a 15 anni.. in anticipo” e qui l’altro rimane senza parole o meglio ha talmente tante domande che gli ronzano in testa che non sa decidersi a quale dare la priorità ma il fratello lo batte sul tempo  
“In anticipo? Come cazzo hai fatto?”  
“Ho preso un sacco di crediti extra prendono tutte le classi avanzate delle materie scientifiche e ho minacciato i prof di storia e lettere mentre per quello di ginnastica non c'è stato bisogno mi ha dato voti alti senza fare niente a quanto pare mi ha visto fare a botte una volta e l'ha presa come una prova di box" sogghigna Mickey mentre ripensa al professore che gli dice _combatti bene non ho bisogno di vederti salire una fune_ , ha spiegato tutto come se avesse fatto la cosa più semplice del mondo ma non lo è, lo sa ma non vuole farne un gran evento così prima che continuino le domande si alza e lascia tutti con la scusa della doccia e del lavoro, ovviamente ciò non funziona con suo marito che lo segue come un cucciolo che non molla l'osso, quanto rimpiange di non aver semplicemente accettato di prendere quella fottuta copia di diploma, cerca di ignorarlo, si spoglia e entra nella doccia, l'altro non lo segue dentro ma si siede sulla vicina tazza del water   
“Perché non me lo hai mai detto? Perché fingere di aver mollato?” Mickey non risponde spera che l'acqua che scorre lo giustifichi dal non sentire le domande ma d'un tratto gli arriva addosso una gettata d’ acqua fredda, quel cazzone ha tirato lo sciacquone, tira subito la testa fuori dalla doccia  
“Che cazzo Ian era proprio necessario?”  
“Sì visto che fingi di non sentirmi, io ricordo perfettamente noi due sotto gli spalti a scuola e tu che mi dici che non torni a scuola perché hai fallito tutte le classi” gli urla scocciato Ian con le mani larghe a chiedere una spiegazione, Mickey fa un respiro, tanto non mollerà  
“Già perché ti dicevo proprio tutta la verità all'epoca eh?” E ritorna sotto il getto mentre Ian più calmo riprende il discorso  
“Ok ma dopo? Cazzo hai preso il diploma prima di Lip è stupefacente perché lo hai fatto così in fretta?” ecco ora Mickey si sente in colpa per non aver mai menzionato la cosa, la verità è che per lui non è un fatto eccezionale non ha portato a nulla quindi perché parlarne? Ma a quanto pare a suo marito interessa, chiude l'acqua si stropiccia gli occhi e esce, parla mentre si asciuga  
“Tutti i miei fratelli hanno mollato a quell'età per volere di Terry, gli servivamo a tempo pieno per gli affari non che quegli stupidi avrebbero comunque finito, beh io prima che accadesse ho deciso di fare il possibile per prendere il diploma, uno stupido pezzo di carta ma non so ho pensato fosse meglio averlo" tralascia il fatto che l'ha preso nella speranza che il vecchio morisse a breve e che quindi avrebbe potuto uscire da quella fogna, ovviamente non è successo, ecco perché non voleva parlarne, quel fottuto diploma è il simbolo di tanti sogni infranti, Ian comunque deve aver capito le parole non dette perché con sguardo dolce e di rammarico lo prende in un caldo abbraccio, ancora sulla sua spalla gli domanda del perché non usarlo ora, può fare tutto quello che vuole, scioglie l'abbraccio per guardare in quei occhi da cucciolo sempre ottimista, gli accarezza una guancia mentre gli risponde  
“Non mi piace fare il poliziotto è vero ma lo so fare, ho un lavoro e ho te, sto bene non mi serve altro" lo bacia dolcemente prima di andare a vestirsi, ha già una vita che non credeva possibile perché rischiare di rovinare tutto?  
Nel salone intanto Fiona ha lavato e rimesso a posto i piatti della colazione e ora sta curiosando tra le foto sulle pareti, sembrano così felici, ancora non riesce a crederci a quello che ha sentito su Mickey,, certo che il ragazzo è pieno di sorprese, interrompe i suoi pensieri il fratello  
“Te lo stai chiedendo anche tu eh?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Come sei finita a essere gelosa di una relazione con un Milkovich!” Fiona lo guarda esterrefatta sta per rispondergli a tono quando ripensa alle sue parole, riguarda le foto e forse sì è un po' gelosa del fratellino e della vita che si è creato  
“Non è male vero?”  
“No per niente, su prima o poi toccherà anche a noi forse Ian ha spezzato la maledizione dei Gallagher" e ridono entrambi mentre la coppietta riemerge dalla camera, si baciano per salutarsi e in un baleno sono tutti fuori tranne Fiona e Ian  
“Visto che Lip accompagna Liam a scuola vuoi venire a correre con me ora?”  
“Sì volentieri" Fiona sta per uscire per andarsi a preparare quando decide di aggiungere una cosa  
“Sono felice per te sai? La casa, il lavoro e beh Mickey, sono un bene per te"  
“Grazie Fi ma voglio sentirtelo dire"  
“Cosa?” Ian risponde con un sopracciglio alzato (l'ha preso dal marito) e un ghigno da _sai cosa intendo_ e infatti dopo un uffa Fiona pronuncia le magiche paroline  
“Avevo torto e tu Ian avevi ragione, contento?”  
“Immensamente” ride mentre ringrazia la sorella abbracciandola, sapeva che avrebbe accettato Mickey chi può resistergli?!  
Quella sera stessa gli sposini si sono ritrovati nel letto abbracciati dopo una focosa riunione, Mickey sta per appisolarsi ma Ian non ha ancora finito con lui per oggi  
“È tutto il giorno che penso alle tante cose che non so su di te"  
“Pensi troppo..” gli mormora su una spalla  
“No dico sul serio Mick sei mio marito avrei dovuto sapere che sei diplomato" Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo e si mette seduto, sa che non potrà dormire con Ian in questo stato così si arrende  
“Ok per me sai tutto ciò che conta ma spara che vuoi sapere?” ed eccolo il cucciolo tutto contento che ha avuto il giocattolo, come ha fatto ad innamorarsi di questo stupidone?!  
“Che cosa avresti fatto se fossi andato al college?” Mickey devi rifletterci, non si era mai permesso di pensarci, meglio non fare sogni in grande che tanto non si sarebbero mai avverati, ma crede di sapere cosa rispondere  
“Credo economia, penso che me la sarei cavata come CFO" poi viene in mente a lui una domanda  
“Senti ma tu sai chi è Will qualcosa che mi ha chiamato Lip questa mattina?”  
“Ah è il protagonista di un film, genio ribelle, in pratica da solo leggendo i libri si fa una cultura incredibile”  
“Ah"  
“Che c'è? Non è offensivo”  
“No no pensavo al fatto che ha studiato da solo tutto qua in effetti ci assomiglio un po'"  
“Infatti mi chiedo come tu possa conoscere le materie di Lip con solo il diploma che c'è vai in biblioteca in segreto?!” Ian scoppia a ridere della propria battuta ma si ferma quando vede che l'altro non ride e sfugge il suo sguardo  
“No non dirmelo è così vero? Lo vedi che non so niente"  
“Ora non fare la drama queen non ci vado più ora ma ricordi quando mi beccavi a scuola a spacciare? Beh poi andavo in biblioteca a leggere i testi universitari..” È arrossito, se ne vergogna, perché non riesce a nascondere niente al roscio? Quale coglione va in biblioteca di sua volontà!?  
“Oh mamma ho sposato un nerd!” Ecco appunto, Mickey gli da un pugno sulla spalla ma sorride, Ian ritorna serio e lo abbraccia di nuovo annusandolo, cazzo quanto ama il suo odore  
“Tu sei incredibile" già il suo uomo è così forte e intelligente, odia che non ha potuto fare ciò che voleva, ciò che meritava, fottuto Terry, spera che qualcuno lo ammazzi in prigione, Mickey si rigira tra le sue braccia, faccia a faccia lo prende per un lungo e languido bacio, sente l'erezione dell'altro così tra il sorriso lo provoca  
“Già pronto per un nuovo raund tigre?”  
“Sempre pronto per te, poi ora ti sto immaginando tra gli scaffali silenziosi della biblioteca della scuola, io sono il tuo insegnante e tu il nerd con gli occhiali impacciato ma inteliggentissimo..”  
“Fanculo perché sei tu l'insegnante? E poi io non porto gli occhiali"  
“Possiamo sempre comprarne un paio finti" dice Ian con occhi lussuriosi, oh mamma sta dicendo proprio sul serio  
“Non succederà mai Gallagher, solo nei tuoi perversi sogni”  
“Non c'è nulla di perverso..” e lo prende con una mossa di semi wrestling ed eccoli di nuovo a lottare ridendo come matti per poi finire come si sa a fare un tipo diverso di incontro che li mette sempre d'accordo, Ian ha ancora molte domande e cose da imparare sul suo moro ma ha tutta la vita per studiare la sua materia preferita.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “E quando non ti basterà più?”

Finalmente casa Gallagher è pronta, Ian sta riaccompagnando i fratelli in macchina, è stato bello averli in giro per un po', avere di nuovo la casa piena di chiasso e movimento ma è contento che sia finita, ama di più avere la casa solo per lui e Mickey, la loro routine, la loro vita insieme, lui non è venuto con loro, ha insistito Ian per risparmiargli il pianto isterico continuo di Franny che non ha smesso un attimo e che ancora gli sta rompendo i timpani, a quanto pare non vuole lasciare suo zio Eean, come lo chiama lei, così ha detto a Mickey che non era necessario che venisse, ha visto uno strano sguardo negli occhi dell'altro in quel momento, lo aveva già visto quando hanno fatto da babysitter alla urlatrice, non ha avuto tempo di indagare però, lui l’ha fatto per risparmiargli una tortura, soprattutto perché non vuole che oggi sia di cattivo umore, questa sera hanno la festa di Natale dei pompieri annuale e lui ha accettato di venire, Ian è al settimo cielo, sa che l'altro non sopporta queste cose ma sarà bello per una volta sfoggiare in giro il suo amato marito e non vede l’ora. Viene distolto dai suoi pensieri dalla visione della sua casa d'infanzia, accosta, entra dentro un attimo per dare un occhiata in giro e per fortuna non è così male, dovranno rimediare un nuovo divano ma poteva andare peggio, è bello sapere che è ancora in piedi, che è ancora qui, può essere considerata quasi una catapecchia ma è qui che è cresciuto, è una parte di lui che non è ancora disposto a lasciare. Saluta i fratelli che iniziano subito a sistemare le cose e torna verso casa, deve cambiarsi per andare a lavoro. Entra nell'appartamento mentre Mickey esce dalla loro stanza già in divisa, oggi hanno entrambi il turno di mattina, quando lo vede gli sorride  
“Ehi già tornato? La piccola hooligan si è calmata poi?  
“Magari, credo di aver ormai l'udito ridotto"  
“Essere separata da te è una tortura, sei troppo bravo con i bambini" avrebbe dovuto essere una battuta ma Mickey la dice con quello sguardo strano di nuovo, tra il triste e il rammarico, sta per indagare ma il moro cambia subito discorso   
“Anche se non hai corso questa mattina ti ho preparato lo stesso il frullato è sul bancone, ti ho lavato e stirato una camicia di servizio perché non ne avevi una pulita, il resto lo farò quando torno"  
“Ok grazie, hai preso il pranzo nel frigo che ti ho lasciato?”  
Mickey alza la mano mostrando il sacchetto che gli ha preparato prima di uscire con i fratelli, si baciano per salutarsi, devono iniziare la loro giornata, Ian segue con lo sguardo il marito uscire sorridendo, non può farne a meno, sono diventati così domestici, lui cucina e lava i piatti, Mickey si occupa della biancheria e in alternanza puliscono i pavimenti e il bagno, se qualcuno gli avesse detto anni prima che avrebbero vissuto così gli avrebbe riso in faccia, hanno trovato una routine che funziona per loro e non la cambierebbe con niente al mondo, beve il suo frullato, va a cambiarsi, forza, un turno a lavoro e poi questa sera si divertiranno alla festa.  
“Ancora non capisco una festa di Natale un mese prima che sia veramente festa"  
“Perché le feste sono i periodi più impegnativi per i soccorsi, sai molti impazziscono o si deprimono a Natale, così anticipano i festeggiamenti per farli più tranquillamente"  
“Che allegria"   
“L'FBI non organizza niente del genere?”  
“Forse, non so, credo che Carlos abbia accennato a qualcosa del genere, ma parla così tanto non posso ascoltare tutto quello che dice"  
Ian alza gli occhi al cielo e sogghigna  
“Dovresti socializzare con loro”  
“E perché? Già li vedo troppo a lavoro fuori voglio socializzare solo con te" gli fa l'occhiolino, Ian sa che non è perché si vergogni di presentarlo ormai questo non è più un loro problema, è proprio che Mickey non è fatto per certe cose solo che vorrebbe veramente che avesse degli amici sul lavoro  
“Sai mi piacerebbe sapere che ti hanno a cuore quando sei sul campo e hai bisogno che ti guardino le spalle..”  
“Ma io sono una persona amata da tutti" e quando vede che la battuta non innesca la reazione aspettata aggiunge “ok, ok, chiederò a Carlos, ne sarà entusiasta e non farà che parlarne e sarà tutta colpa tua”  
“Dai non sarà così male e poi come per stasera ti ricompenserò con un pompino” ammicca Ian contento dell'obbiettivo raggiunto  
“Come se non me li avresti fatto lo stesso, su buttiamoci nella gabbia dei leoni" dice Mickey mentre apre la porta del locale dove si tiene la festa, Ian scuote la testa ridendo, già si sente un bel chiasso dentro, entrano, birre sono distribuite a volontà, Ian nota subito Sue, le si avvicina si abbracciano, lei abbraccia anche Mickey che restituisce il gesto in modo impacciato, non è abituato a queste effusioni anche se Fiona lo sta pian piano addestrando, lo rifiutava come cognato e ora lo saluta sempre in quel modo, la coppia poi passa in rassegna tutti gli altri presenti con cui lavora, prendono da bere e si fermano con loro. La serata procede piuttosto bene, Mickey sembra rilassato e che si stia veramente godendo la festa a scambiare chiamate assurde con i suoi colleghi, cazzo quanto è bello come il sole lì a sorridere a una battuta di Jake con una birra in mano  
“Smettila di gongolare, sì hai il marito più sexy ora smettila con quel sorrisetto da vincitore" gli sussurra Sue   
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando"  
“Ah no? Vi guardate come se foste gli unici nel locale, mi serve più birra per tutto questo amore"  
“Eccola allora" gli passa una birra che ha afferrato dal vassoio di un cameriere di passaggio, fanno un mini brindisi con le bottiglie e ritornano alla conversazione generale.  
Tutto è andato bene fino a quando sulla porta di uscita non incontrano Caleb, cazzo Ian si è proprio dimenticato che potesse succedere, sembra una vita fa che usciva con questo coglione  
“Che fai Ian te ne vai senza salutare?” ecco appunto un coglione  
“Ciao Caleb" sta per proseguire con Mickey verso l'uscita quando lui gli si para di nuovo di fronte  
“Ehi che fretta c'è non mi presenti al tuo amico?”  
“Marito in realtà Mickey, Caleb Mickey" i due si scambiano un cenno del capo  
“Ah Mickey, non era il tuo ex che ti picchiava?” aspetta non un coglione è uno stronzo, vuole uscire il più presto possibile di lì prima che il moro esploda ma a sua sorpresa il compagno gli dice solo che è ora di andare  
In macchina regna il silenzio ma Ian non lo può sopportare  
“Mick quello ero un mio ex, scusa non ho pensato ci fosse è un cretino non gli ho mai detto che mi picchiavi solo che nel suthside si è abituati a sesso e botte ma non ho mai detto…”  
“È tutto ok Ian non fa niente, è vero che te le ho date in fondo qualche volta” lo interrompe l'altro con la calma più assoluta e di nuovo con quello sguardo strano, ecco ora Ian è spiazzato, deve essere grave in una situazione del genere Mickey dovrebbe essere furente, invece così è anche peggio, di solito il silenzio di Mickey nasconde pensieri molto oscuri ma non sa come intervenire, a casa Mickey sembra tornato alla normalità e chiede la riscossione del pompino premio, la questione non è risolta ma ha bisogno di riflettere su come procedere per ora accontenta felice suo marito, dopo un fine serata del genere se lo è proprio meritato.  
Il pomeriggio seguente Ian entra in casa con Franny nel passeggino, aveva promesso di passare un pomeriggio con lei per farla smettere di piangere e subito la sorella ne ha approfittato, chiama il marito che non risponde, lo trova assopito sul divano, cazzo deve aver mal di schiena, si mette lì a dormire solo quando non ha la forza di arrivare in camera, fuori piove quindi porta la piccola a giocare in camera per non disturbarlo, disegnano per un oretta ma Franny gli rovescia addosso una tempera così si allontana per lavarsi e la piccola ne approfitta per girovagare, Ian non ha chiuso bene la porta così arriva dall'altro zio e ha la splendida idea di svegliarlo con una manata sul viso, preso alla sprovvista il moro reagisce sulla difensiva come sempre e le da una botta che la fa cadere di sedere e piangere fortissimo. Ian accorre subito, il marito cerca di calmarla ma anche lui è agitato, subito prende la piccola in braccio dondolandola  
“Io non l'ho fatto apposta, mi ha svegliato all'improvviso, non sapevo fosse qui..io..io..” Mickey è devastato Ian sta per dirgli di calmarsi che non è successo niente ma l'altro corre via in camera, no adesso deve proprio farlo parlare mette Franny nel passeggino e lo segue, lo trova a prendere con mani tremanti gli antidolorifici  
“Mick è tutto ok non si è fatta nulla..”  
“Tutto ok? Ian ho colpito una bambina!”  
“È stato un incidente, che ti prende? sono giorni che sei strano, ti prego parla con me..”  
“Io..io..ho solo mal di schiena, vado da Lip a riposare tanto lui non c'è” così dicendo corre via, Ian lo lascia andare, ha bisogno di un po' di tempo quando sarà pronto parleranno, oramai non fuggono più dai confronti.  
Infatti quella sera torna più calmo ma ha uno sguardo così triste che mette in allarme Ian  
“Franny?”  
“A casa sua, cristo Mick mi stai spaventando che succede?”  
“Io non voglio dei figli Ian, sono ancora a pezzi non posso crescerne uno, guarda che ho fatto oggi, tu, tu sei così bravo e ti illumini tutto quando sei con Franny, e prima con Yev, saresti un padre fantastico, e il tizio di ieri sera e Trevor, li hai scelti tutti così diversi da me, io non sono come loro, non faccio beneficenza, non ho un bel corpo, sono pieno di cicatrici..Ian io non posso darti quello che vuoi, quello che meriti, forse dovremmo..”  
Ian ha sentito abbastanza, gli mette le mani sulle spalle e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, occhi così profondi e gentili, perché non riesce a vedere quanto è straordinario, odia che abbia pensato tutto questo, cazzo ora capisce perché si copriva sempre con i suoi fratelli in giro, cazzo, cazzo, per tutto quel tempo non si è sentito libero in casa propria, merda..  
“Basta, basta, ho ascoltato senza dire niente perché avevi bisogno di tirare tutto fuori ma ora sentimi bene, sono tutte stronzate, tu sei esattamente quello che voglio sono uscito con loro perché non erano te, nessuno ha mai potuto sostituirti e tu sei dieci mila volte meglio di loro con tutte le cicatrici che sono solo la prova di quanto tu sia un lottatore..per quanto riguarda i bambini anche tu saresti un padre fantastico..”  
“Ian io non..”  
“Fammi finire non ho mai detto di volerne, con Yev siamo stati un po' costretti, adoro Franny e sì ci so fare con i bambini ma ne sono stato circondato tutta la vita, non li voglio ora e non so se mai li vorrò, voglio godermi la vita con mio marito, con te, solo io e te"  
“E quando non ti basterà più?”  
“Credimi mi basta eccome sei tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto, se dovessi cambiare idea sui bambini ne parleremo e troveremo una soluzione insieme, ma lasciarci no non è un opzione, sei incastrato con me per tutta la vita fattene una ragione" a questo Mickey lo bacia ferocemente, il pensiero di non essere sufficiente lo stava dilaniando ma forse dovrebbe cominciare a credere che sono insieme e lo saranno per sempre senza intoppi questa volta, fanno l'amore dolcemente e lentamente, tutta la casa per loro, solo loro due, per sempre.

Due settimane dopo Mickey è sul campo, irruzione in un grosso laboratorio di droga della mafia ucraina, segue i colleghi dentro, pistola alla mano, pallottole fioccano intorno a lui, colpisce qualcuno, si gira, si paralizza, davanti a lui il suo incubo peggiore, cosa ci fa qui? perché nessuno lo ha avvertito? Non ci sono dubbi che sia lui, lo riconoscerebbe ovunque… Terry fottutissimo Milkovich è tornato..e poi in un attimo…  
BANG BANG BANG


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..andrà tutto a posto, ce la faranno.."

Succede tutto in un lampo ma a lui è sembrato un eternità, come se ogni cosa si muovesse a rallentatore, Terry che lo riconosce immediatamente, la furia omicida nei suoi occhi, un attimo di esitazione quasi impercettibile per chiunque altro ma non per lui, non sul volerlo uccidere, no questo mai, ma sul modo di farlo, vorrebbe gettare la pistola e finirlo con le proprie mani ma è circondato dalla polizia e tutto si può dire di Terry ma non che sia un completo stupido, così gli punta la pistola contro, è più veloce nella reazione, Mickey è ancora paralizzato dalla scoperta, gli scarica addosso tutto il caricatore ma è talmente furibondo che si limita a puntare solo al torace dove ha il giubbotto antiproiettile, nessuna ferita mortale quindi ma comunque la forza degli spari lo fa cadere a terra, sbatte la testa contro il muro, Terry allora si sbarazza dell'arma ormai inutile e si fionda su di lui, ma non arriva a toccarlo perché Mickey con sorprendente mano ferma mira alla sua testa, che ironia, è stato proprio il padre a mettergli in mano una pistola a 11 anni e insegnargli come usarla, prendi la mira, metti a fuoco, un respiro e bang..l'ultima cosa che vede prima di perdere i sensi sono gli occhi del mostro che si girano all’indietro mentre si accascia a terra nel suo sangue, poi è solo oscurità..  
Quando si risveglia è in un posto diverso, tutte pareti bianche che gli danno fastidio agli occhi, è sdraiato in un letto, profumo di disinfettante, deve essere in ospedale, di nuovo, sente delle voci alterate fuori dalla stanza, riconosce subito quella di Ian, sta urlando come un pazzo   
“Come avete potuto non avvertirlo che quel pazzo era libero?”  
“Stavamo per comunicarlo ma è stato necessario iniziare l’operazione prima del previsto..”  
“Fanculo l'operazione la vita di mio marito è molto più importante”  
“Capisco la sua agitazione ma non potevamo sapere che fosse lì"  
“Lei non capisce un cazzo, quell'uomo ha distrutto le nostre vite e il suo unico obbiettivo era uccidere il proprio figlio e voi che fate lo mandate li fuori con il rischio che lo incontri? Non avreste dovuto mandarlo lì fuori e per giunta all'oscuro!!”  
“Calmati Ian, Mickey sta bene non ha niente di grave e Terry è morto è finito ormai”  
“Fottiti pure tu Sanchez! Quello morto poteva essere Mickey..”  
Dal letto Mickey stesso vorrebbe ringraziare il suo amore per essere dalla sua parte, di combattere per lui, ma vorrebbe anche dirgli di smettere, che è inutile, quello che è successo era inevitabile non è mai potuto essere felice a lungo senza che qualcosa accadesse, ed è successo, di nuovo a terra, di nuovo in ospedale, è diventato un assassino, ma non urla niente, non ne ha la forza, così richiude gli occhi, è tremendamente stanco..  
Non sa esattamente dopo quanto li riapre, questa volta però vede due smeraldi preoccupati che conosce molto bene  
“Mick tesoro come ti senti?”  
Dovrebbe rimproverarlo sul tesoro, dovrebbe rassicurarlo ma non ci riesce e al suo silenzio l'altro continua  
“Ho schiacciato il pulsante per il medico, ora arriva ma hai solo delle costole incrinate e un lieve trauma cranico, sarebbe potuta andare peggio visto chi hai incontrato..” viene interrotto dal dottore che entra nella stanza e chiede gentilmente a Ian di uscire per visitarlo.  
Ian aspetta ansioso in piedi fuori dalla porta nel corridoio, non vuole allontanarsi più del necessario, viene raggiunto dalla sua famiglia, cercano di rassicurarlo dicendogli che Mickey ne ha avute di peggio, da queste ferite si riprenderà presto, già il suo corpo si riprenderà subito ma la sua mente? Ha visto i suoi occhi prima, erano vuoti, lontani, ha una bruttissima sensazione, perché lui? Perché non lasciarlo stare Dio non ne ha subite abbastanza? Il medico interrompe il suo furioso dialogo a senso unico con il divino  
“Signor Gallagher-Milkovich suo marito non ha riportato danni celebrali ma non parla, temo sia il sintomo di un disturbo post traumatico, ha poca reazione agli stimoli, fisicamente potremmo dimetterlo anche ora ha solo bisogno di qualche giorno di riposo, ma devo chiederlo in passato ha avuto episodi depressivi? Pensa che potrebbe farsi del male se lasciato solo? In quel caso dovrei farlo ricoverare in psichiatria"  
“No, no, non serve, non lo farebbe mai, me lo lasci portare a casa ha solo bisogno di tempo” ribatte subito Ian, ha mentito, sa che il moro ha già pensato al suicidio in passato ma non lo farà mai rinchiudere se non sarà del tutto necessario, ci penserà lui ad aiutarlo proprio come il suo amato ha sempre fatto per lui, questa volta è il suo turno, ne è tremendamente terrorizzato ma è pronto a tutto, una mano gli accarezza la spalla è Lip  
“Ci siamo anche noi, daremo una mano vedrai che tornerà a imprecare quanto prima" risponde solo con un cenno del capo ringraziando, meno male che ha i suoi fratelli e sorelle su cui contare. Il dottore lo dimette con l'avviso di vedere al più presto uno psicologo.  
La sua famiglia è stata davvero provvidenziale, purtroppo essendo vicino alle feste a lavoro non hanno potuto dargli molti permessi quindi a turno i Gallagher si sono offerti per restare a casa con Mickey, non ha voluto ricoverarlo ma questo non significa che non ha timore a lasciarlo solo, non che abbia manifestato qualche intenzione di farsi male, non fa niente per la precisione, dorme molto e quando è sveglio rimane seduto a letto con lo sguardo perso, mangia e va in bagno quando gli viene detto come un automa, vederlo così sta lentamente uccidendo Ian, è quello che prova il marito ogni volta che ha una fase depressiva? Come ha fatto a reggere a tutto da solo e aiutarlo ogni volta? Cazzo ha sposato un uomo eccezionale che non sa di esserlo e che ora è distrutto, fottuto Terry che marcisca all’inferno.  
Sono passati dieci giorni dallo scontro con il mostro, dieci giorni in cui Mickey non ha pronunciato parola o lasciato la camera da letto, tutti i Gallagher si sono alternati a stare con lui, persino il piccolo Liam per un paio di ore, il suo preferito, è rimasto tutto il tempo in silenzio a disegnare, l'unico che non ha cercato di farlo parlare, anche se le suo opere sono un po' inquetanti... Ian deve aver paura di qualche suo gesto estremo, come dargli torto, sembra un morto che cammina anzi che sta sdraiato, ma non gli farebbe mai una cosa simile, si sente un peso, vorrebbe che l'altro lo lasciasse alla sua miseria perché non si merita tutto questo, non si merita una vita di pochi momenti felici e fatti traumatici continui, già Mickey non ne vede la fine, si sente come in un cerchio infernale che lo porta sempre tra le fiamme, non vuole trascinarci il suo sole, ma non lo ferirebbe mai ancora di più togliendosi la vita, si sente in colpa ogni volta che Ian lo guarda con amore, che lo bacia sulla fronte, che si scusa per non aver mantenuto la promessa di proteggerlo da Terry, non è mai stato compito suo, nessuno poteva fermare quella furia, tranne una pistola, nella sua mano, meritava di morire ma non voleva essere lui ad ucciderlo, quando vede le proprie mani le vede sporche di sangue, rosso che non andrà mai più via, così sta zitto, anche se vorrebbe dirgli di andarsene, che va bene se si arrende con lui, che non ha nulla di cui incolparsi, ma non ci riesce, non ne ha la forza, lo vede triste e devastato a prendersi cura di lui, non dovrebbe farlo, nessuno lo ha mai fatto, non se lo merita e l'unica cosa che riesce a fare per il roscio è mangiare ciò che gli porta, anche se non ha per niente fame, quanto è inutile, quanto si odia…  
Persino David passa a trovare Mickey, Ian è rimasto in sala a preparare il caffè non volendo interferire con la sua visita, dopo una ventina di minuti l'agente riemerge dalla loro camera  
“Vuoi un caffè?”  
“Sì volentieri grazie"  
“Grazie a te di essere passato so che gli avrà fatto piacere vederti"  
“Dovere..senti sei sicuro di non volerlo portare da uno psicologo o farlo ricoverare?”  
“Sì, Mickey non parlerebbe mai con uno sconosciuto ha difficoltà ad aprirsi persino con chi ama e rispetta e ospedali? No non se ne parla, peggiorerebbe solo le cose, io non sono un dottore ma conosco lui, amo lui, so che si sentirebbe solo e abbandonato e lo perderei per sempre, quindi resta qui con me, ti sembrerà folle ma..”  
“No non lo trovo folle, è una scelta e spero con tutto il cuore sia quella giusta, so cosa intendi quando dici che non parlerebbe ad un professionista, glielo avevo già proposto appena conosciuto, sapevo che era depresso ma mi ha risposto letteralmente che non avrebbe mai detto i fatti suoi a un cazzo di estraneo che crede di sapere cosa ha passato…” scuote per un attimo la testa e continua “tu lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro ma promettimi che se la situazione peggiora mi chiamerai, conosco diversi esperti bravissimi"  
“Certo ti ringrazio" Ian spera di non dover arrivare mai a fare quella chiamata, sorseggia il suo caffè lievemente più tranquillo, era terrorizzato che l'esperto di psicologia criminale gli dicesse che era un pazzo e che stava sbagliando tutto, in cuor suo sa che è la scelta giusta ma è bello non venir contradetti, Mickey non ha bisogno di restare solo con estranei, tutti lo hanno sempre abbandonato, lui lo ha abbandonato, ma non succederà di nuovo.  
Un pomeriggio Ian torna a casa da un turno e trova il fratello in salotto  
“Perché non sei con Mickey?”  
“Calma, sono venuto qui solo un paio di minuti fa per rispondere al telefono, sta dormendo non volevo svegliarlo"  
“Ok scusami”  
“Tranquillo capisco l'apprensione" Ian getta a terra la borsa e si va a sbracare sul divano accanto a Lip, stropicciandosi gli occhi  
“Giornata difficile?”  
“Settimane difficili..”  
“So che non sembra così ma si risolverà tutto, non è migliorato ma nemmeno peggiorato..”  
“Già grande vittoria..”  
“Lo è anche se non sembra, senti Mickey è stato gettato a terra una miriade di volte e si è sempre rialzato, non glielo dire mai ma lo ammiro per questo, cazzo io nei suoi panni di sicuro sarei diventato peggio di un alcolista probabilmente un drogato senza ritorno, invece lui no, è addirittura diventato uno sbirro per l'amor del cielo, ce la farà di nuovo ha la pellaccia dura il Milkovich, senza contare che questa volta ha te”  
“Da quando sei diventato così saggio e ottimista?”  
“Mah niente alcol e solo studio, sono fuori dai drammi da un po' il che da un'altra visione della vita”  
“Buon per te fratello e grazie”  
“Figurati fratellino" dicendo questo si alza per uscire ma alla porta sente il fratello ribattere  
“Fratellino? davvero?! Sono più alto di te!” ed esce sorridendo.  
Ian rimasto solo va in camera, è sfinito, dormirà subito con Mickey, ma quando raggiunge il letto e guarda la schiena del marito ripensa a quello che ha detto Lip sul fatto che il moro sia stato fatto a pezzi ancora e ancora ed ha un illuminazione, come ha fatto a non pensarci prima? L'amore della sua vita non ha fatto altro che aspettarsi il peggio perché era felice ed è successo, di nuovo, come le altre volte, lui stesso non aveva pensato la stessa cosa quel giorno dopo l'incendio al laboratorio di droga? Perché stare meglio quando ci si aspetta qualcosa di terribile dietro l'angolo? Cazzo, Mickey non vede più speranza, è sicuro che si starà prendendo la colpa, che starà pensando di non meritare di essere felice, cazzo, cazzo, lo sveglia perché non può aspettare deve parlargli, sa esattamente cosa vuole dirgli, ha ancora in mente le parole che il moro ha usato per fargli vedere la luce l'ultima volta ma ci sarà bisogno di qualche aggiunta, l'altro apre gli occhi, a uno sguardo sorpreso ma non chiede spiegazione, non se lo aspettava comunque, Ian gli chiede di sedersi che ha bisogno di parlargli di una cosa importante, in qualche modo quei zaffiri che ultimamente erano vuoti ora sembrano focalizzarsi ed essere se si può ancora più tristi, Ian deve sbrigarsi  
“Mick non posso sapere esattamente cosa ti stia passando per la testa ma so che significa essere bloccati nella propria mente in un vortice di oscuri pensieri ma non sono veri, non devi seguirli, so che è stata l'ennesima brutta botta, Terry in tutto il suo fottuto splendore e ti è toccato ucciderlo, non posso prometterti che non ci succederà più niente di brutto nella vita ma so che la parte peggiore l'abbiamo superata, tu l'hai superata, lui non c'è più, quel mostro non ti perseguiterà più, possiamo tornare ad essere felici senza preoccuparci che qualcosa ci distrugga, basta, direi che abbiamo già dato, supereremo eventuali problemi insieme, compreso questo, ci aspettano solo anni felici davanti a noi quando sarai pronto, tu sei la persona più forte che io conosco, puoi farcela, possiamo farcela, hai tutto il tempo che vuoi, non vado da nessuna parte”  
Ian davvero non si aspetta nessuna reazione spera solo che le sue parole lo aiutino un po', ma a sorpresa l'altro comincia a singhiozzare, lo prende tra le sue braccia, il moro affonda il viso nel suo petto continuando a piangere, non lo ha mai visto farlo, non lo ha mai visto così, piangerebbe a sua volta ma non può, questa volta deve essere lui quello forte, quindi lo incita a buttare tutto fuori, a sfogarsi, continua a ripetergli che andrà tutto bene.  
Non sa quanto tempo è passato ma ad un tratto Mickey si placa, è stremato sta per addormentarsi, lo percepisce dal suo respiro più regolare e profondo ma sente che in un sussurro gli dice che lo ama, Ian emette un sospiro di sollievo, sebbene debole e per pochi attimi ha sentito la sua voce, ha parlato di nuovo, lo stringe più forte, e lo segue nel sonno non senza dirgli a sua volta quanto lo ami, oh cazzo quanto lo ama immensamente, è qui, non è morto e ha parlato, andrà tutto a posto, ce la faranno, con questo pensiero ottimista chiude gli occhi, senza muovere un muscolo, sperando che tutto il suo amore e calore raggiungano il cuore di suo marito.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sì è tornato a casa e nessuno gliela farà mai abbandonare

Mickey si sveglia ad un'ora imprecisata della mattina, è ancora tra le braccia del roscio, il suo orecchio è ancora in ascolto del battito del cuore dell’altro, enormi braccia lo avvolgono, decide di rimanere ancora così per un po’ a godersi il calore e la pace che solo suo marito riesce a trasmettergli, ieri sera quando lo ha svegliato per parlare era stato terrorizzato che lo lasciasse veramente, avrebbe capito, lo ha anche chiesto molto volte nella sua testa, ma cazzo l'idea che lo facesse sul serio gli ha fatto più paura che morire, forse perché sarebbe stato proprio come morire, e invece ha ricevuto solo parole così piene d'amore e incoraggiamento che non ha resistito, è crollato, tutte la paure, gli incubi e i dubbi che teneva dentro le ha piante via, come se lo avesse risvegliato, cazzo che vergogna aver pianto come un bambino, non ricorda di averlo mai fatto di fronte a nessuno, ma Ian non è nessuno, lui ha capito, lui non lo giudica, lo ama e basta come d'altronde fa lui stesso, e diamine se non ne aveva bisogno, poi è sprofondato in un sonno senza incubi, niente più occhi che perdono vita guardandolo per accusarlo, ha dormito come non mai dal giorno della sparatoria, la sua calda giraffa roscia è la miglior medicina al mondo. Sente il respiro dell’altro cambiare, si è svegliato, gira la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi, dovrebbero essere assonnati invece sono svegli, preoccupati e innamorati, si schiarisce la gola perché è tanto tempo che non usa la propria voce, gli esce un fioco buongiorno a cui l'altro risponde con un bacio a stampo, malvolentieri si libera dalle sue braccia e si siede con la schiena alla spalliera, sa che un solo buongiorno non basta, devono parlare di cosa è successo, cazzo un po' rimpiange i tempi senza parole e solo sesso, nah non è vero, si prende in giro da solo, quello che ha ora con Ian non lo cambierebbe con niente altro al mondo, non sa da dove iniziare cosi comincia dalla cosa che gli preme di più  
“Scusami per quello che ti ho fatto passare e ieri sera..”  
“Non dirlo neanche..”  
“Ti ho bagnato per bene..”  
“Tanto mi ero dimenticato di fare la doccia, a parte gli scherzi Mick io sono solo contento che tu stia bene" lo dice con così trasporto mentre gli accarezza la guancia che davvero non può che credergli  
“Grazie..” _per essere rimasto, per avermi tirato fuori da quel buco nero, per amarmi_ ma non serve che dica tutto questo, l’altro sa leggere bene i suoi non detti, lo bacia teneramente  
“Che ne dici se ci facciamo una vera doccia?”  
“Mi stai dicendo che puzzo Gallagher?”  
“Amo il tuo odore ma è diventato un po' eccessivo” Mickey non può fare a meno di sorridere e Ian lo segue a ruota, perché suo marito ha sorriso e gli mancava tanto.  
Così si dirigono in bagno, Mickey è indolenzito per la sua duratura posizione stazionaria a letto e le costole incrinate così Ian lo aiuta a spogliarsi, fa lo stesso con se stesso, entrano sotto il getto, il roscio comincia a insaponargli i capelli, è come un massaggio alla testa a cui non può trattenere dei mormorii di piacere, poi passa a insaponargli il corpo senza alcun intento sessuale, non è questo il momento, ora c'è solo un marito che si prende cura del proprio coniuge e Mickey lo lascia fare perché ne ha bisogno e perché deve metterselo in quella zucca che è così che deve essere, è così che loro fanno, si prendono cura uno dell'altro.  
Il moro esce per primo e si asciuga mentre l'altro lo segue dopo essersi a suo volta lavato velocemente  
“Vado a preparare la colazione"  
“Ok, vengo subito prima devo fare un paio di telefonate, devo anche sentire il lavoro.."  
“Hanno detto che puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi” _li avrei uccisi altrimenti_ pensa Ian ma non lo dice anche se forse il suo sguardo lo tradisce, però Mickey finge di non vedere  
“Lo so voglio solo controllare e chiedere delle cose..”  
“Ok ti aspetto di la"  
Mickey lo raggiunge una ventina di minuti dopo proprio quando Ian sta mettendo in tavola uova e bacon  
“Non ho potuto farti i pancakes, abbiamo finito quasi tutto, dobbiamo fare la spesa" Mickey ingoia un boccone sentendosi in colpa, ha talmente occupato il roscio da non fargli fare la spesa  
“Possiamo andarci insieme nel pomeriggio" Ian gli risponde con un cenno del capo e un sorrisone, troppo contento che il moro voglia uscire  
“Oggi devi lavorare?” cazzo non sa neanche più i turni del marito  
“No giorno di riposo"  
“Mmh mi accompagneresti a fare delle commissioni?” Non ha proprio voglia di fare da solo quello che deve fare e poi ha un bisogno incontrollabile di averlo vicino, quanto è patetico da uno a dieci? Meglio non pensarci  
“Ma certo! Tu indica dove e io guido” Ian non indaga neanche su queste fantomatiche commissioni, che dovrà mai fare dopo essere stato fuori dal mondo per così tanto? Ma ha voglia di uscire e tanto basta, finisce la colazione e prende le sue medicine, nota che il moro lo fissa  
“Hai dolore? Vuoi un antidolorifico?”  
“Uhm no, magari più tardi, stavo pensando alle tue di medicine, scusa, tu come stai? Avermi in quello stato sarà stato stressante, lo stress può provocarti un episodio e..”  
“No, ehi, ascolta sto bene, non lo nego sono stati giorni tremendi ma ho preso le medicine, sono stato anche dallo psicologo per una seduta extra giusto per controllare, sto bene" glielo dice accarezzandogli la mano, spera che sia riuscito a confortarlo, già ha visto nei suoi occhi il rimorso e non può tollerarlo ma allo stesso tempo si accorge di quanto sia fortunato, anche mentre soffre il suo amore pensa al suo bene, già Mickey è quel tipo che se fossero su un aereo che precipita e con un solo paracadute non batterebbe ciglio nel lasciarlo a lui.  
“Cosa ci facciamo fuori dal carcere Mick?” Già la prima destinazione del marito è uno dei posti più tristi del mondo  
“Devo parlare con i miei fratelli, ho saputo che sono dentro devo dirgli cosa è successo"  
“Credi sia necessario? Sei sicuro di volere andare?”  
“Sì" la sua espressione non ammette repliche  
“Vuoi che venga dentro con te?”  
“No, non c'è bisogno" deve fare da solo ma può farlo solo sapendo che Ian è vicino e che presto uscirà da quel posto e lo rivedrà. Grazie al suo distintivo riesce ad incontrare entrambi i fratelli maggiori in una stanza  
“Ehi Mickey qual buon vento, si dice che ora sei uno sbirro!”  
“Sì è così"  
“Non ci vorrai mica dire che vuoi che diventiamo le tue spie?”   
“Non ve lo chiederei mai..no sono qui per dirvi che Terry è morto e sono stato io ad ucciderlo" un attimo di silenzio Mickey non è sicuro di quale sarà la reazione  
“Beh complimenti vuoi un premio?” È sempre e solo Jaime a parlare Tony annuisce e basta, non è stato mai un gran parlatore  
“No voglio solo sapere se volete che faccia qualcosa delle sue ceneri"  
“Buttale nel cesso" e Mickey rilascia un respiro di sollievo, questa è la prova che non ce l'hanno con lui per aver ucciso il loro padre  
“Potreste dirlo a Iggy e Colin non sono riuscito a rintracciarli"  
“Certo se li vedremo"  
“Vi serve qualcosa?”  
“Sigarette" Mickey annuisce ed esce, senza grandi saluti, non è da loro, forse è l’ultima volta che li vedrà ma la sua vera famiglia lo sta aspettando in macchina.  
“Ora anche l'obitorio davvero?” La seconda tappa è anche più deprimente, forse avrebbe dovuto indagare dopotutto sui piani del moro, cioè lo accompagnerebbe fino alla fine del mondo ma non crede che fare queste cose così presto sia un bene per lui  
“Le sue ceneri devono essere ritirate"  
“No se non vengono reclamate ci pensano loro, lascialo lì e dimentichiamoci di lui" già Ian si era informato della cosa  
“No, si merita molto di peggio" Mickey lo dice con uno sguardo negli occhi molto risoluto, e il roscio non può non fare a meno che concordare e assecondare il moro, a quanto pare ha un piano e forse ha bisogno di portarlo a termine  
“Ok ora sono confuso lo vuoi spedire per posta? E dove?” Già ora si trovano in un ufficio della fedex dopo essersi fermati a comprare un contenitore ermetico di metallo, e beh a quanto pare Ian non è andato molto lontano dalla verità infatti guarda il marito rovesciare metà delle ceneri nel nuovo contenitore, così solo metà verrà spedita? Il roscio non riesce proprio a capire, dopo che il maggiore si fa dare anche carta e penna ottiene una spiegazione   
“Ho chiesto a Sanchez di rintracciare Mandy, è a New York a quanto pare, merita di dire addio a quel figlio di puttana come preferisce" già Mickey non può toglierle questa opportunità, dire addio ai suoi incubi, per fortuna ha deciso di tenere il suo nome, Ian annuisce solo e gli da un bacio a stampo, capisce perché lo fa anche lui pensa che la sua migliore amica abbia bisogno di una chiusura e quanto ama il marito per essere così premuroso, anche se lo negherebbe fino alla morte. Quindi Mickey procede a scriverle un paio di righe, dopo aver esitato su come iniziare, opta per un secco incipit, le manfrine non solo per loro  
 _Mandy,_  
 _Questa è la metà delle ceneri di Terry, sì è morto e sono stato io a dargli il colpo finale, facci quello che vuoi, dì addio al mostro, così come desideri potrai finalmente dimenticare del tutto di essere mai stata una Milkovich ._  
 _Sta attenta,_ (l'equivalente Milkovich dell'affettuoso prenditi cura di te)  
 _Addio,_  
 _Mickey._  
Chiude il tutto e lo consegna all'operatrice postale, probabilmente questo è davvero il suo addio a Mandy, ma va bene così ora la pensa lì fuori felice e senza più l'ombra del passato, d'altronde lui ha la propria felicità che ora lo sta aspettando sulla porta con uno sguardo amorevole, sì i Milkovich possono farcela.  
Ultima tappa, Southside, sotto la sopraelevata dei binari della metro, sono in piedi davanti a un tombino circondati da spazzatura, la fogna, ecco il posto che merita quel mostro, Mickey sta per gettarle quando esita  
“Sai alla fine ci è comunque riuscito" parla guardano dritto come se parlasse tra sè ma Ian comunque risponde   
“A fare cosa?”  
“A rendermi un assassino, ha sempre voluto che fosse il suo soldatino omicida..” già non è mai stato estraneo alla violenza, si è divertito pure a picchiare qualche stupido, ma uccidere qualcuno a bruciapelo, no, non aveva mai varcato quella soglia, anche per Sammy, mai avuto intenzione di toglierle la vita, e infatti quella pazza respira ancora, viene sorpreso da Ian che lo gira con forza in modo che possano guardarsi negli occhi  
“Tu non sei un assassino, ti sei solo difeso, era te o lui e per Dio è lui che si merita di schiattare, non sei come lui e non lo sarai mai, forza buttiamolo via e torniamo a casa" gli ha tenuto il volto fermo tra le sue mani, Mickey si lascia scappare delle lacrime, cazzo è diventato proprio un frignione, annuisce, si asciuga gli occhi, prende un respiro e guarda come le ceneri scendono nel tombino  
“Addio figlio di puttana, passa l'eternità dove meriti tra i rifiuti come te"  
“Marcisci all'inferno” aggiunge Ian, Mickey getta il contenitore per terra, lo prende per mano  
“Andiamo a casa" e così fanno, appena varcano la soglia, Mickey conduce il roscio in camera da letto a furia di baci, è indolenzito, ha le costole incrinate, ma ha bisogno di lui, è stata una giornata pesante, necessaria ma lunga e difficile, Terry gli ha tolto fin troppo tempo, doveva chiudere, così ora proprio come piangere la notte scorsa il suo corpo brama solo il tocco, la passione e calore di Ian, che la sua mente ha allontanato nelle ultime settimane, fottuto Terry, non sentiva di meritarselo, ancora fottuto Terry, ma ora il mostro è nella fogna e lui è qui con l'uomo della sua vita, che nonostante lo abbia guardato preoccupato quando ha capito cosa volesse non si è tirato indietro, ha compreso subito la sua necessità, lo capisce sempre, cazzo quanto lo ama, lo sente dentro di lui, estasi di piacere, sì è tornato a casa e nessuno gliela farà mai abbandonare.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarò qui al tuo ritorno

Mickey si sveglia con dei soffi caldi sul viso, i respiri di Ian, è a un palmo da lui, lo può sentire e sente anche che lo sta fissando e infatti appena apre gli occhi trova quei amati smeraldi puntati su di lui  
“Stai facendo di nuovo il guardone Gallagher"  
“Sei bellissimo non posso farci niente ma scusa se ti ho svegliato” gli risponde sorridendo, cazzo quel sorriso di prima mattina dovrebbe essere illegale, cerca di ignorare come al solito il complimento ma arrossisce, come al solito.  
“Nah direi che ho dormito più che abbastanza nei giorni passati" rimangono a parlare così sdraiati naso a naso e le gambe intrecciate nella loro silenziosa stanza illuminata appena dalla fioca luce del sole mattutino, è molto presto  
“Come stai?”  
“Considerando quante volte il tuo cazzo è stato su per il mio culo questa notte sorprendentemente bene, schiena e costole hanno retto” dice con un ghigno facendogli l'occhiolino, Ian sorride ma torna serio in un attimo  
“Buono a sapersi ma sai cosa intendo, ieri è stato un brusco rientro alla realtà, quando io esco da una fase depressiva ho sempre alcuni giorni per decomprimere sai? Per riadattarmi..”   
Sì Mickey sa cosa intendesse ma ha cercato di alleggerire un po' l'atmosfera, cazzo per colpa sua in questa stanza non si è respirato che un’aria davvero opprimente per tanto tempo, ma Ian si preoccupa per lui quindi deve dargli tutta l'attenzione  
“Ho fatto esattamente quello che mi serviva, avevo bisogno di chiudere il più presto possibile, non è un brusco rientro alla realtà se la realtà e meglio dei propri sogni o per meglio dire degli incubi, è stato un sollievo allontanarmi da loro, tu l'hai fatto, non sono del tutto ok ma ci sto arrivando" Ian gli bacia dolcemente il naso e poi la bocca facendosi ancora più vicino  
“Devo andare a lavoro, questa mattina sarebbe dovuto venire Lip..” Ah il moro capisce dove vuole arrivare gli sta chiedendo se fa bene a dire al fratello di non venire  
“Non ho bisogno della babysitter, farò dei sudoku, giocherò alla play, sarò qui al tuo ritorno" al lavoro gli hanno permesso di rimanere a casa fin dopo le feste, adora il resto della famiglia Gallagher ma li ha avuti tra i piedi troppo a lungo, sono piacevoli a piccole dosi, spera di essere stato convincente nella sua risposta, non vuole che l'altro lavori con la paura che lui si faccia del male da solo, non ne ha motivo, intende quello che ha detto, aspetterà il roscio nella loro casa, non va da nessuna parte. Ian fa un sorriso se possibile ancora più grande del solito, è felice di quello che ha sentito, un peso tolto dal cuore, annuisce, lo bacia di nuovo, malvolentieri si alza per prepararsi, il lavoro lo attende.  
Mickey non ha esattamente aspettato il roscio a casa, ha deciso di andargli incontro, così all'ora di pranzo è fuori dalla stazione ad aspettarlo, è completamente bardato, fa un freddo cane, vede uscire Ian con Sue, lo nota e subito il suo volto si illumina, ok ne valeva la pena affrontare la neve per questo  
“Che ci fai qui?” gli chiede mentre lo abbraccia, aaah un po' di calore  
“Ho pensato di farti una sorpresa dal momento che staccavi a pranzo, potremmo andare da qualche parte a mangiare"  
“Ottima idea e dopo facciamo la spesa"  
“Siete troppo carini quindi disgustosi, ciao ragazzi"  
“Ciao Sue" rispondono all’unisono mentre lei si avvia alla macchina scuotendo la testa sorridendo. Mangiano in un posticino dietro l'angolo, Ian non fa altro che sorridere, gli è mancato così tanto il suo moro, la loro quotidianità e ora è uscito per pranzare con lui, è tornato da lui, cazzo il miglior regalo di Natale che potesse chiedere. Salgono in macchina di Ian, Mickey ha preso un taxy apposta per non doversi muovere con due, accende subito l'aria calda e la direziona soprattutto sul compagno con sua grande gratitudine, il maggiore è sempre stato particolarmente sofferente al freddo.  
“Allora spesa?”  
“Sì”   
“Ah no, che cos'era quel mezzo sorriso?  
“Quale mezzo sorriso?”  
“Lo sai benissimo quello che fai quando hai in mente qualcosa, stai usando la spesa per portarmi in un posto che odio? Come quando si dice ai bambini che si va a prendere il gelato e vengono portati dal dottore per delle iniezioni?” Perché lo conosce così bene?  
“Noi stiamo andando a fare la spesa e acomprareiregalidinatale" dice tutto d’un fiato per cercare di non farglielo capire  
“Ci hai provato ora ripetilo come fanno le persone normali"  
“Dobbiamo fare i regali di Natale Mick, mancano solo 5 giorni, non ho avuto tempo prima, quindi andremo al centro commerciale, in due faremo prima" e lo guarda e può giurare che la faccia del marito di puro terrore e indignazione è troppo comica da non ridere a crepapelle, quando si riprende cerca di invogliarlo  
“Su dai sarà divertente"  
“Tu hai una strana concezione del divertimento, vedere un film è divertente, una partita di football lo è, pattinare è divertente ma stare per negozi a fare spintoni con mille persone no non lo è affatto, potremmo non dire che mi sono alzato dal letto e saltare il Natale"  
“No che non lo faremo, è il nostro primo Natale da sposati e lo festeggeremo alla grande e ci servono i regali, e poi vuoi andare a pattinare??” Ovvio che con tutto quello che ha detto il roscio abbia recepito questo  
“Cazzo se è quello che ho detto" brontola Mickey  
“Ok se dobbiamo farlo decidiamo già cosa prendere così sapremo dove andare e usciremo fuori di lì prima" come può tirarsi indietro dopo che l'altro ha tirato fuori la carta del primo natale insieme e cazzo manca proprio poco deve pensare anche che cosa fare al roscio  
“Agli ordini comandante" Mickey gli rifila un pugno sulla spalla  
“Aih ok ok, allora vediamo io direi sciarpa cappello e guanti sia per Debby che per Franny, pensa se glieli facciamo coordinati che carine che saranno" Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo come ha fatto ad innamorarsi di questo stupido romanticone  
“Sei proprio gay"  
“Disse quello che lo ha preso nel culo questa notte" riceve un dito medio alzato  
“A Fiona? Forse una camicetta ora che è una donna d'affari, e per i ragazzi?”  
“Carl è un adolescente preservativi e calzini andranno benissimo"  
“Già, ok per Lip che ne dici di una scorta di caffè?”  
“Dico che così la finirà di rubarlo a noi quindi è un regalo per tutti"  
“Ci rimane solo Liam..”  
“Adora disegnare potremmo fargli un set per quello" Ian si gira a guardarlo sorpreso, lui non ne aveva per niente idea  
“Che c'è non parlavo ma vedevo e comunque fa soggetti molto dark, cimiteri, tombe forse dovremmo indagare"  
“E io che pensavo che fosse Carl lo psicopatico"  
“Sono sempre i più tranquilli quelli da temere"  
Arrivano nel personale inferno di Mickey ma grazie alle decisioni già prese se la sbrigano relativamente presto, aggiungono delle magliette per le gemelle di Kev e V e per i genitori un libro sul kamasutra, secondo Ian è una scelta spassosissima.   
Ora sono al supermercato perché la spesa è proprio necessaria, il roscio è andato a prendere il latte mentre Mickey sta scegliendo i cereali, ha individuato quelli con il cioccolato che vuole, ma sono in alto, si allunga per prenderli ma una fitta alle costole lo obbliga a ritirarsi, cazzo dovrà aspettare che torni la sua giraffa   
“Vuoi una mano?” si gira in direzione della voce appartenente a quanto pare a un ragazzo alto e biondo che continua facendogli l'occhiolino  
“Sai so allungarmi molto bene" ma che cazzo? Alza entrambe le sopracciglia, mezzo scioccato mezzo disgustato, mai sentito approccio più ridicolo, sta per mandarlo a quel paese quando una voce che conosce molto bene rimbomba furiosa dietro di lui  
“Non gli serve grazie sono questi che vuoi tesoro non è vero?” Ian non si aspetta una risposta mantiene il contatto visivo con l'estraneo mentre prende la scatola e la mette nel carrello con forza, sembra uno scontro western, e lui chi dovrebbe essere la donzella in palio? Ma che cazzo non gli piace questo ruolo ma deve ammettere che lo sguardo possessivo di sfida del roscio è parecchio sexy, si sta eccitando, il biondo alza le mani e si ritira  
“Su andiamo a pagare" gli intima il marito, Mickey non ribatte, non parlano dell'accaduto, è una scena che succede relativamente spesso ma soprattutto a ruoli invertiti così il moro sa che non è un bene parlargli ora, deve sbollire, non gli menziona nemmeno che ha sbagliato scatola di cereali, ha preso quelli al miele che schifo, va beh alle casse prenderà delle tavolette di cioccolato da sbriciolare dentro.  
“Wow devono farti incavolare più spesso Gallagher" dice recuperando il respiro il moro dopo una sessione di feroce sesso iniziata appena varcata la soglia di casa  
“Tu sei solo mio"  
“Ah sì Firecrocht?! E tu?”  
“Sono solo tuo" gli risponde baciandolo con passione  
“Ho bisogno di fare una doccia"  
“Ok io vado a sistemare la spesa l'abbiamo abbandonata sulla porta..faccio anche la cioccolata calda?”  
“Secondo te?”  
“Ahah ok due cioccolate calde in arrivo"   
Mentre Ian mette sui fornelli la cioccolata squilla il cellulare di Mickey, l'haevy metal è inconfondibile, guarda chi è, non può non rispondere  
“Pronto"  
“Ian sei tu? Ma ho chiamato Mick sei con lui?”  
“Ciao sì sono proprio io, io e Mickey beh viviamo insieme..siamo sposati Mandy” lo dice sospirando sa di aver stabilito con il moro di non avvertirla della cosa ma ha chiamato lei non ne ha potuto fare a meno  
“Quando cazzo è successo? Perché nessuno mi ha detto niente?”  
“Mickey non ha voluto e poi perché avrebbe dovuto? Mi ha detto che a parte chiedergli aiuto non ti sei fatta viva neanche quando era in ospedale"  
“Ian io..”  
“Senti non sono la persona giusta per farti la predica al riguardo perché neanche io ero con lui..”  
“Già non ne hai il diritto” ecco ora si è arrabbiato  
“Non ne ho il diritto ma rimane il fatto che l'unico fratello che ti ha sempre protetto, tu stessa mi raccontavi come ti sentivi più al sicuro se a casa avevi lui, che quando te ne sei andata con quel bastardo ha provato e riprovato a chiamarti, ti ha lasciato non so quanti messaggi in segreteria pregandoti di stare attenta e di tornare, lui che non ha mai pregato nessuno, le ho sentite con le mie orecchie anche se lui si nascondeva per farle, ti ha chiesto aiuto e tu lo hai rifiutato, sai che ha pensato pure di farla finita?” forse ha detto troppo ma non è riuscito a fermarsi  
“Non lo sapevo..”  
“Che vuoi ora da lui?”  
“Volevo solo sapere di Terry..ho ricevuto il pacco" a questo Ian si calma e si addolcisce un po', in fondo è la sua migliore amica che si è trovata tra le mani le ceneri del suo mostro di padre  
“In pratica lo avevano rilasciato, non ha perso tempo il bastardo e si è recato subito da dei spacciatori ucraini, Mickey era sul caso, è un agente dell'FBI per la cronaca, se lo è trovato di fronte, Terry ha provato ad ucciderlo ma Mickey lo ha battuto sul tempo per fortuna, un colpo secco alla testa, abbiamo gettato la metà delle ceneri nelle fogne”  
“Ah..” Ian capisce che è molto da assimilare ma non ha molto tempo prima che il marito esca dalla doccia anche se adora farle lunghe, pensa per via dei tempi del carcere  
“Mandy ascolta Mickey dopo il fatto è crollato, è stato seriamente depresso per un po', solo ora si sta riprendendo, se hai chiamato solo per questo beh ti ho detto tutto io, non gli dirò della tua chiamata, sei ancora la mia migliore amica e ti voglio bene se avrai bisogno chiamami e io accorrerò ma per Mickey..beh non può reggere di essere chiamato solo a bisogno, se hai intenzione di esserci, avere un rapporto a doppio senso beh sarò il primo ad aiutarti ma se non è così, se vuoi dimenticare di essere un Milkovich allora non chiamarlo più..mi dispiace Mands ma il benessere di Mickey ha precedenza assoluta su tutto per me..”  
“Capisco..allora ciao Ian"  
“Ciao Mandy" attacca con il cuore pesante, non avrebbe voluto ferirla, ha sentito che era in lacrime nel salutarlo, ma era necessario, come ha detto Mickey ha la priorità assoluta, farà qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo. Viene dissolto dai suoi pensieri proprio dal compagno che esce dalla camera, porta le tazze sul divano e ne porge una al moro  
“Ci sono cinque mini marshmallow dentro come piace a te"  
“Tu sì che mi conosci" e lo guarda sorseggiare la bevanda calda tutto contento come un bambino, già, non rimpiange quello che ha fatto, renderlo felice rende felice lui stesso a sua volta, lo bacia sulla testa e fa partire un film natalizio, si meritano un Natale perfetto.

La vigilia la coppia si trova a casa Gallagher, sono immersi tutti nei preparativi della cena, risate, musica e profumo di biscotti riempiono l'aria, bussano alla porta, va ad aprire Ian, il suo sorriso contento per come sta andando la serata svanisce quando vede chi è sulla soglia, è completamente spiazzato  
“Cazzo fa un freddo cane qui fuori, che fai Ian ci fai entrare o no?”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ma il Natale fa questo effetto alla gente?

Il giorno della vigilia Ian rientra all'ora di pranzo dopo un doppio turno, praticamente non vede casa da ieri mattina, è esausto, ma a Natale potrà restare a casa tutto il giorno, anche se ora è veramente troppo stanco per essere felice della cosa, lascia cadere il borsone a terra, Mickey esce dalla loro stanza probabilmente richiamato dal rumore  
“Ehi bentornato, non ti reggi in piedi eh?”  
Le parole costano troppa fatica quindi annuisce e basta  
“Ok ho preparato dei sandwiches, mangia con me e poi va a dormire”  
Ian annuisce di nuovo, si siedono a tavola, quando finiscono il moro raccoglie i piatti per lavarli, sarebbe compito del roscio ma adesso non sarebbe in grado, e l'altro lo sa bene, per lui c'è solo il letto ora, accetta contento il bacio sulla testa che il moro gli dona di sfuggita mentre si dirige al lavandino, si alza e sempre senza parole va nel mondo dei sogni.  
Ian viene svegliato da delle tenere carezze sui capelli, non apre subito gli occhi, potrebbe restare così per sempre, seguono dei baci sulla fronte, sul naso, sul collo, nessuno direbbe mai quanto il moro sia affettuoso, bene perché adora averlo tutto per sé, la sua mano gli entra nei boxer, gli strofina piano il pene, poi con maggiore forza, adesso è il caso proprio che apra gli occhi e davanti a lui solo un blu cielo nel quale perdersi, l’attenzione però gli viene distolta subito dalla bocca, labbra così piene e succose, si baciano ferocemente, come sa di buono, una pausa per respirare  
“Dobbiamo andare, ci stanno aspettando"  
“Aspetteranno ancora un po'" riprendono a baciarsi, non si possono staccare ora, sono eccitati da morire, la stessa proposta del moro di andare era solo un futile tentativo, la sua mano non ha mai lasciato il suo pene, così continuano, si prendono tutto il tempo, la sua famiglia sa intrattenersi anche senza di loro, cazzo c'è modo migliore di svegliarsi!?  
Dopo il culmine del piacere, riprendono fiato, si dividono una sigaretta  
“Ora dobbiamo proprio muoverci" Ian annuisce e lo bacia di nuovo, ora sa anche di fumo ma è rimasto il retrogusto del sapore buono di prima, lo riconosce finalmente  
“Sai di biscotti..non ti sarai mica finito la teglia che ho fatto proprio per portarla stasera vero?”  
L'altro rifugge colpevole il suo sguardo  
“Finita no..ce ne sono ancora" Ian scuote la testa divertito  
“Tu e i dolci, non vi posso lasciare a casa insieme da soli" il moro gli risponde con una faccia da _ma chi io!? Come ti permetti_ , ridendo si vestono, mentre Ian si abbottona i pantaloni si ricorda della pietosa condizione della sua divisa nella borsa  
“Devo svuotare il borsone prima di andare, mi hanno vomitato e sanguinato addosso, me la gioco la divisa se non la lavo subito"  
“Già una vera schifezza, l'ho già lavata io e fatta asciugare, ero molto tentato di bruciarla e comprartene una nuova, ne hai visti di belle in questi due giorni eh!? Comunque sembra si sia tolto tutto, cazzo quello smacchiatore nuovo è una bomba, è nelle cose da stirare"  
Se qualche anno fa gli avessero detto che il grande delinquente Mickey Milkovich gli avrebbe preparato il pranzo e fatto il bucato senza averglielo chiesto ma solo perché lo ama beh gli avrebbe dato del pazzo, ma è così, è la sua realtà, ha un marito che si prende cura di lui e che lo ama, glielo dimostra in ogni suo gesto, gli si avvicina, gli prende il collo per un languido bacio di ringraziamento, cazzo quanto è fortunato.  
Sono pronti ad andare, mancano solo i regali, Ian sta per prenderli ma nota come sono confezionati, carte di giornale mal tagliati, scotch eccessivo e niente coccarde, il moro replica il suo disappunto  
“Che c'è!? Ti ho detto che non ho mai incartato niente ma hai insistito che lo facessi io perché tu non avevi tempo"  
“Ho capito ma..dai sembrano siano stati investiti da un furgone”  
“Non si dice che conta il pensiero!?”  
“Ma non potevi seguire dei tutorial su Youtube?”  
“Fanculo i tutorial, che ti sembro una casalinga disperata!? Scusa se i miei pacchi offendono il tuo senso estetico Marta Stewart" per la verità Mickey ha visto anche i tutorial ma non lo confesserà mai neanche in punto di morte, soprattutto guardando il risultato, niente le sue mani non sono proprio fatte per queste cose  
“Offendono tutti i sensi di chiunque" a questo Ian riceve un medio alzato, riguarda le buste dei regali, scuote la testa e li prende, avrebbe avuto tempo di rifarli se non si fossero dilungati a letto, ma cazzo chi se ne frega quello è stato tempo meglio speso.  
L'arrivo a casa Gallagher procede tranquillo, vengono rimproverati per il ritardo ma subito perdonati, tutto procede nella spensieratezza e allegria, neanche i tentativi di Frank di entrare in casa riescono a rovinare l'atmosfera, il codardo è tornato ma ha trovato casa con nuove serrature e per la prima volta da sempre ogni entrata è chiusa a dovere, si troverà un posto, lui è un tipo che se la cava sempre, purtroppo, ma quando Ian apre la porta di casa dopo che ha sentito bussare, rimane scioccato nel vedere chi sia, senza parlare si sposta per farla entrare alla sua richiesta, forte e determinata come sempre, con un passeggino al seguito, perché ha un passeggino?? Subito tutti notano l'ospite imprevisto, la stanza si fa silenziosa, guarda il marito, mille sentimenti gli si leggono in faccia, sorpresa, rabbia, sollievo, sorpresa, è il primo a parlare  
“Che cazzo ci fai qui Mandy?”  
“Speravo di trovarvi qui, quando Ian mi ha detto che vi siete sposati ho pensato che avreste passato qui la vigilia e non mi sono sbagliata..”  
“Che ti ha detto Ian?” cazzo ora il moro guarda lui furioso  
“Mick io..” ma viene interrotto dalla ragazza  
“Mick non prendertela con lui, avevo chiamato per sapere di Terry ma ha risposto lui e ha dovuto dirmelo, possiamo parlare un attimo?” Mickey annuisce, lo sguardo della sorella è troppo implorante per non acconsentire, lei non implora mai, in fondo può sentire che cosa ha da dire, così spiegherà anche la presenza del passeggino  
“Sopra non c'è nessuno" interviene il roscio, Mandy annuisce e prende la bambina/o dal passeggino, è super coperto non si capisce bene il sesso ed è addormentato ma avrà più o meno due anni, sale per prima, Mickey sta per seguirla, Ian non sa se lasciarli soli o meno, ma viene tolto dal dubbio dal moro che lo trascina con sé per il braccio.  
Nella sua vecchia camera Mandy sdraia il piccolo sul letto, gli toglie il cappello e cappotto, è una bambina, ha i capelli neri, la coppia non chiede chi sia, ne hanno un presentimento ma non fanno domande, pensano che a un certo punto lo scopriranno, è sempre il moro a spezzare il silenzio  
“Allora volevi parlare ora parla"  
“Mi merito questo astio ma fammi dire quello che devo senza interrompere ok? Poi me ne andrò se è questo quello che vuoi" Mickey gli fa un cenno con la mano per incalzarla a sputare il rospo  
“Un paio di anni fa sono rimasta incinta di uno dei miei regolari, mi aveva preso in esclusiva per un lungo periodo e beh lei ne è il risultato..non ho voluto abortire, non me la sono sentita, quando mi hai chiamato dall'ospedale per chiedermi di venire, ero a rischio aborto non potevo fare grandi sforzi, non te l'ho detto pensando che tu fossi in guai maggiori, perché preoccuparti con i miei!? E poi niente è nata, ne sono stata travolta, non ho scuse per non essermi fatta viva, più passava il tempo e più non sapevo come approcciarti, poi è scoppiato il guaio con le gang, avevo paura per lei e anche se mi vergognavo ti ho chiamato, ci hai salvate, il padre non l'ha riconosciuta ma mi ha offerto un bel posto nel suo centro commerciale a New York, ne ha uno anche qui a Chicago e ho chiesto il trasferimento, ho già un appartamento, ho soldi, non sono qui per chiederti qualcosa, Ian…mi ha detto di non farmi viva con te a meno che non volessi rimanere ed essere veramente tua sorella, quella che meriti..” il moro per un attimo sposta lo sguardo sul marito per poi tornare a concentrarsi sulla sorella “ quindi eccomi qui se mi puoi perdonare, penso che Mikaela si meriti una famiglia, voi siete la nostra famiglia..” Mickey ha ascoltato bene, non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie, non ha mai sentito Mandy parlare così, diamine i Milkovich hanno imparato a fare i discorsi, non riesce a dire niente, vede quegli occhi blu come i suoi bagnati di lacrime, l'abbraccia, lei ricambia, come non può perdonarla?! Ha capito cosa ha passato, come ha ragionato, forse avrebbe fatto le stesse cose al suo posto, ma ora sono troppo sentimentali per i suoi gusti  
“Comunque Mikaela davvero!? Guarda che bastava il discorsetto senza dover coinvolgere quella poveretta con un nome del genere per arruffianarmi" Già perché sa che il nome deriva dal proprio  
“Fottiti, è un nome stupendo, volevo continuare la tradizione dei nomi con la M e che ricordasse una persona importante..” risponde Mandy mezzo ridendo e mezzo asciugandosi gli occhi, questo scambio di battute, sono di nuovo loro, sa di essere stata perdonata, si girano verso il roscio richiamati dal suo singhiozzare  
“Voi Milkovich sarete la mia morte” cazzo quanto è stato commovente vederli riappacificarsi, non riesce proprio a smettere di piangere tanto che il moro lo cinge fra le braccia e gli bacia la guancia, un'altra persona però reclama la loro attenzione, la bimba si è svegliata, Mandy accorre da lei e le indica la coppia  
“Tesoro ti presento i tuoi zii"  
Riscendono tutti in salone, vengono osservati dal resto del clan, ma quando vedono che è tutto a posto si muovono per accogliere Mandy e vedere la piccola, nel caos generale Mickey approfitta per mettersi il cappotto, trova l'accendino ma non le sigarette, cazzo ne aveva proprio bisogno, uscirà comunque, deve schiarirsi un attimo la mente. Sul portico poco dopo lo raggiunge Lip che gli lancia un pacco, al suo sguardo di sorpresa gli intima di aprirlo, è il suo regalo di Natale, ci trova alcune riviste di sudoku e una stecca di sigarette, grazie a Dio, ne accende subito una e ne offre un'altra al maggiore dei Gallagher, ormai possono permettersele non hanno bisogno di smezzarle, solo con il roscio continua a farlo di tanto in tanto, è una loro cosa  
“Ti ho visto con solo l'accendino e ho pensato di anticipare lo scarto del regalo, grande sorpresa oggi eh?” il moro butta fuori un po' di fumo assaporando il momento, ah la nicotina, una manna dal cielo per i suoi nervi  
“Ottima pensata genio" gli fa mostrando in alto la sigaretta poi continua  
“Già, è tornata, ha chiesto scusa e beh niente resterà in città..sono proprio un debole se perdono tutti quelli che mi lasciano e tornano?” l'ultima parte la sussurra è rivolta più a se stesso, non si è reso neanche conto di averla pronunciata ma l'altro gli risponde  
“Non direi, ci vuole forza per perdonare, e ti ringrazio per averlo fatto con Ian, non è mai stato così felice ed è merito tuo, sei indispensabile Milkovich, nessuno se andrà più vedrai" gli da una pacca sulla spalla, Mickey non sa cosa dire, tutti questi discorsi pieni di sentimenti rivolti a lui, non ci è abituato, ma il Natale fa questo effetto alla gente? Poi nota l'altro guardare attentamente dentro con una strana espressione, Mandy e la bambina sono in bella vista  
“Non farti strane idee, lei ora sta bene cerca di starle alla larga"  
“Già attivata la modalità fratello protettivo?!” non l'ha mai spenta..risponde con il dito medio alzato, Lip ride  
“Non ti preoccupare, mi sono appena rimesso in sesto, ho giurato di dare priorità allo studio, credimi non voglio incasinarla, merita di essere felice e io ora non riuscirei mai a renderla tale" Mickey lo osserva dubbioso, ha usato l’espressione ora non può, quindi l'intenzione ce l'ha, basta che non faccia stronzate e si sistemi prima, gli è cominciato a piacere non vuole riempirlo di botte.  
Lip lo precede dentro, lui rimane a finire la propria sigaretta nella quiete della serata, la finisce, prende un respiro e rientra, trova tutti in salone a conversare amabilmente, Ian ha in braccio Mikaela che gli sorride estasiata, nessuno può resistere al roscio, Ian si gira e incrocia i suoi occhi, corruccia la fronte, è preoccupato per la sua reazione, ma lui si avvicina  
“Mick scusami se non ti ho detto di aver parlato con Mandy..” lo interrompe baciandolo  
“So perché lo hai fatto" sì lo sa, lo ha solo protetto, la piccola reclama la loro attenzione e si tende verso di lui, istintivamente la prende tra le braccia, incontra due zaffiri chiari che lo scrutano con attenzione, è proprio una Milkovich non ci sono dubbi, gli sorride, è come abbracciare una copia di Mandy da piccola, è sua nipote, è uno zio, la sorella le bacia la guanciotta e lei ride tutta contenta, il suo cuore perde un battito, lo ha già conquistato, lui stesso viene baciato sulla guancia dal roscio, nota che ha delle lacrime, quanto è sentimentale, ha sposato un frignone, ma deve ammettere che quando questo esserino gli mette un mano sul viso fa fatica a trattenerle, ma cazzo è un Milkovich non si piange per queste cose, guarda lei, guarda la madre e il marito , gli altri, tutti a ridere, a scherzare, a brindare e mangiare, allora è questo che significa passare il Natale in famiglia, ora la sua è di nuovo al completo, un pezzo del suo cuore che sembrava mancare è tornato al suo posto, il Natale non è male, no, per niente male, può farci l'abitudine.


	33. Epilogo (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ora è tempo della luce

Mickey viene svegliato dal muoversi del marito, il suo calorifero si sta allontanando, no, cosa crede di fare?! Lo afferra per la canottiera con gli occhi ancora chiusi  
“Dove diavolo stai andando?” mugugna  
“Devo fare pipì, vuoi che la faccia nel letto?” lo rilascia malvolentieri, non è presto, strizzando gli occhi vede che è mattina inoltrata ma hanno fatta nottata dai Gallagher, non sono rimasti a dormire lì però, la sua schiena non può più affrontare lo stare in due nel vecchio lettino del roscio, dormire separati è fuori questione, così sono tornati nel proprio grande e comodo materasso, che non intende lasciare ancora per un altro po', richiude subito le palpebre, ma il suo personale termosifone ha tutt'altra idea a quanto pare, infatti al suo ritorno non gli si stende al fianco come prima, o no, gli si mette mezzo sopra, i loro toraci si toccano, sente il suo calore e pressione, gli bacia il naso  
“Buongiorno Mick è ora di svegliarsi"  
“Fanculo e chi lo dice?”  
“Io lo dico, su ho una sorpresa”  
“E non può aspettare altri dieci minuti?”  
“No perché con te non sarebbe altri dieci minuti, dai ti faccio i pancakes"  
“I dolci non comprano tutto soldato, alcune volte vince il sonno e io ho sonno" non ha fatto che parlare ad occhi chiusi, Ian sogghigna, il moro mentre borbotta l'ultima lamentela sembra proprio un bambino che chiede altri minuti prima di andare a scuola, ma lui è testardo, vincerà la battaglia, ha i suoi metodi dopo tutto, si avvicina all’orecchio del dormiente e gli sussurra  
“Allora devo usare altri incentivi" gli mordicchia il lobo, poi si dedica al suo collo, lente leccate, piccoli morsi e baci, le sue mani intanto lavorano sul corpo, una sul torace, lo accarezza, stuzzica un capezzolo, l'altra percorre la schiena fino ad addentrarsi nei suoi boxer, massaggia le sue chiappe sode, le sue dita solleticano l'apertura dell'ano, sotto di lui il moro ansima di piacere, gli afferra i capelli, lo cinge con una gamba per dargli maggiore accesso, Ian prende in un lampo la boccetta di lubrificante sul comodino, sempre a portata di mano, si unge le dita, gliene spinge dentro prima uno, poi due, fuori e dentro, fuori e dentro, a ritmo regolare, mentre si baciano ferocemente, Mickey stacca le sue labbra dal marito, ora ha gli occhi aperti, fottuto roscio  
“Vuoi smetterla di giocarci intorno, fottimi, subito, sono pronto"  
“Ah è il cazzo che vuoi giusto? Dillo"  
“Fanculo"  
“Ci vado se mi dici quello che voglio sentire" Mickey alza gli occhi al cielo, delle volte l'altro adora esasperarlo così, non vorrebbe mai cedere a una simile richiesta, ma non può trattenersi, lo sa lui e lo sa il più giovane, fottuto roscio  
“Lo voglio, su sbrigati"  
“Cosa vuoi?” quanto lo detesta quando fa così, ma ama il suo pene purtroppo  
“Il tuo cazzo, voglio il tuo cazzo dentro di me ora" urla per poi mordersi un angolo del labbro, la voglia è immensa  
“Molto bene se è quello che desideri..” tira via la mano, le porta entrambe sulle sue spalle, l'irritazione per la mancanza di contatto all'interno dura solo un attimo, subito le dita sono sostituite da qualcosa di più grosso, duro e caldo, non c'è paragone, ora si ragiona, viene penetrato ancora e ancora, il ritmo diventa sempre più veloce, sempre più veloce, le stelle sono a portata di mano, inarca la schiena, sta per venire, congiungono le loro labbra, vengono insieme, sono un ammasso di sudore, affanno, sperma, ma rimangono avvinghiati  
“Ora sei sveglio eh?!" gli sorride tutto contento, fottuto Gallagher  
“Allora questa grande sorpresa?”  
“Ah no, dobbiamo vestirci, dobbiamo andare in un posto, stiamo per creare la nostra prima tradizione natalizia!” dice Ian alzandosi  
Mickey si mette a sedere stropicciandosi gli occhi  
“La nostra tradizione non può essere rimanere a casa a scopare e bere cioccolata?”  
“E cosa cambierebbe da ogni altro nostro giorno libero invernale!?”  
“E’ troppo tardi per dire che ho un tremendo mal di schiena?!”  
“Non ci provare, non è per niente credibile dopo la tua performance di poco fa, su, abbiamo scopato, la cioccolata te la darò al rientro, ora possiamo andare per favore?” e niente si veste, non riesce mai a dire di no a quei fottuti occhi da cucciolo.  
“Davvero!? È questa la nostra nuova tradizione?”  
“Volevi andarci o sbaglio?!” Mickey scuote la testa ridendo, solo il suo roscio poteva pensare a una cosa simile, scende dalla macchina e osserva la gente che felice pattina sull'unica pista nel parco aperta nella mattina di Natale, non lo ammetterà mai ma l'idea gli piace un sacco, poi scorge all'entrata Mandy con in braccio Mikaela che li salutano  
“Ho pensato sarebbe stato più divertente con loro, spero non ti dispiaccia..” si gratta il collo mentre lo dice, ha paura di aver fatto una cavolata, in fondo solo ieri si sono riuniti  
“No, ottima idea" si affretta a replicare il moro, riavere la sorella è una gran cosa ma devono lavorare sul loro rapporto e quale migliore inizio se non pattinare!? I suoi migliori ricordi con lei sono sul ghiaccio.. Ian gli sorride sollevato, lo prende per mano e raggiungono le donne Milkovich.  
Mandy guarda estasiata e perplessa Ian aiutare il fratello a mettere i pattini, a quanto pare ha delle costole incrinate, stare per molto tempo piegato è una tortura, sa che è maleducazione osservare così ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, il suo fratello tutto d'un pezzo si è lasciato aiutare senza fare storie, ridono, scherzano, si rubano qualche bacio, è così libero e…felice..non avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo così spensierato.  
“Allora Mick sei ancora in convalescenza quindi evitiamo cadute che possano peggiorare la situazione, quello che devi fare è andare piano e tenere una mano sul bordo..”  
“Che stai borbottando roscio?” gli dice il moro avvicinandosi a gran passo, a quanto pare ha già fatto un giro, non si è accorto di niente, troppo impegnato a vedere i suoi piedi mentre parlava, con maestria l’altro frena al suo fianco, Ian lo guarda come se avesse visto un fantasma  
“Tu sai pattinare?”  
“Sì non è per questo che siamo qui?” vengono raggiunti da una Mandy altrettanto esperta che spinge la foca di plastica che trasporta la figlia, ok, quindi l'unico incapace è lui?!  
“Quando diamine avete imparato?”  
“Da piccolo volevo diventare un giocatore di hockey, cazzo quelli sono veloci e se la menano, sport grandioso, comunque sgattaiolavo di notte in una pista per pattinare, il custode mi lasciava fare, dovevo fargli pena a pensarci, Mandy veniva con me la maggior parte delle volte..” Mandy conferma annuendo con il sorriso il ricordo d'infanzia mentre la piccola batte tutta contenta le mani “Tu invece fai schifo"  
“Fottiti, ho pattinato una sola volta, pensavo che avremmo imparato insieme..” aaah è troppo tenero con quel broncio, Mickey scuote la testa, cazzo prima di questo goffo gigante non sapeva neanche che cosa fosse la tenerezza  
“E se facciamo che ti insegno come si fa?” gli dice mentre si posiziona davanti a lui, gli prende entrambe le mani, gli sta sorridendo, si schiarisce la voce per concentrarsi di nuovo  
“Allora tieni leggermente la schiena inclinata in avanti ma non troppo, fai un passo alla volta scivolando, quando sta per finire la scivolata di un piede comincia con l'altro, vedrai è semplice, non guardare in basso, guarda me..”  
“Con vero piacere" Mickey arrossisce perché l'espressione del roscio ora è qualcosa di ingestibile, lo guarda come se fosse eccezionale..per la miseria sta solo pattinando non ha raggiunto la luna, ma è proprio così che lo fa sentire..  
Cominciano a muoversi, dal canto suo Ian non riesce a smettere di sorridere, il moro gli sta insegnando, lo ha preso per mano e lo tiene stretto facendolo avanzare mentre pattina all'indietro, sì sa anche pattinare all'indietro, non finisce mai di sorprenderlo, sono in pubblico ma il maggiore non si tira indietro e si concentra su di lui, lo bacia anche per premiarlo quando fa qualcosa di giusto, è fottutamente felice, ha sempre sperato che potessero essere così, semplicemente loro in ogni occasione, anche alla luce del sole.  
Dopo un paio di traballanti giri Ian opta per una pausa, prende con se Mikaela e va a sedersi sugli spalti così i fratelli possono godersi un po' di velocità, la piccola gioca sulle sue ginocchia con un peluche a forma di pinguino ignara del raro spettacolo che si sta verificando davanti a loro, sua mamma e suo zio, scherzano, ridono, si sfidano, giocano..riesce a immaginarseli da bambini fare le medesime cose, il suo cuore è sollevato nel sapere che anche i bambini Milkovich hanno avuto l'occasione di essere appunto solo bambini spensierati, non ha chiesto che fine abbia fatto il sogno del moro di giocare a hockey, perché sa già la risposta, uno sport che ha bisogno di attrezzature è fuori portata per uno del Southside, ma alla fine ha portato comunque a qualcosa di buono.  
Sulla pista intanto Mandy festeggia la sua vittoria nella sfida di velocità con il fratello  
“Troppo facile contro un'infortunato..”  
“Falla finita la verità è che non sai perdere, proprio come quando ti battevo alla play"  
“Fanculo non mi hai mai battuto"  
“Se, se, rosicone..sono sempre pronta a farti il culo quando vuoi”  
“No, viene tu a casa quando vuoi per una partita ti farò vedere io come si fa e poi dovrai baciarmelo il culo"  
“Che schifo quello meglio che lo faccia Ian" Mickey risponde con una strizzata al capezzolo e Mandy controattacca con un pungno sul braccio, uno sguardo di sfida, ma poi scoppiano a ridere entrambi, quanto si sono mancati, Mandy torna subito seria  
“Come è stato?” si è trattenuta nel chiederlo ma non ci riesce più, deve sapere, e quale luogo migliore se non l'unico della loro infanzia in cui si sono sentiti liberi da quel mostro!?  
Mickey dal canto suo non ha bisogno di altro per capire a cosa si riferisca la sorella, rilascia un sospiro prima di rispondere  
“Orribile e liberatorio al tempo stesso, non so se riesco a spiegarmi..finalmente non era più una minaccia, è bastato un attimo e puff non poteva più farmi del male, d'altro canto aver dovuto premere quel grilletto, tutto quel sangue..”  
“Avrei voluto essere io a premerlo..”  
“No, credimi, non avresti voluto" quegli occhi pieni d'odio che si rovesciano all'indietro ancora tormentano i suoi sogni, non glielo dice e lei non chiede, ha sempre saputo fino a che punto spingersi con lui, la sorella decide di cambiare discorso  
“Allora te e Ian sposati..come è successo? Hai indossato un completo bianco nel gran giorno?”  
“Fottiti, stai insinuando che io sia la sposa?! Comunque lo abbiamo fatto perché era tempo, non so abbiamo sentito che fosse necessario per noi..ma è stata solo una breve cerimonia in comune niente di che ma abbiamo le foto se le vuoi vedere..” dice imbarazzato strofinandosi il naso con il dorso della mano  
“Molto volentieri..” una nota di tristezza nella sua voce e nei suoi occhi, avrebbe dovuto essere lì accanto al fratello, ha sbagliato alla grande ma ora è qui per rimediare  
“Sei felice?” Mickey la guarda sorpreso, ma dopo un attimo risponde sicuro di sì  
“E tu?”  
“Sono sulla buona strada…forse avrò anche io un Gallagher che mi ami un giorno"  
“Ah lo sapevo..tu e Lip ieri sera sembravate troppo a vostro agio..ha fatto già una mossa? Lo picchio?”  
“Non ho bisogno più che tu difenda il mio onore, era solo un modo di dire, voglio quello che avete tu e Ian..Lip non ha fatto nulla, è passato tanto tempo, siamo cambiati, è stato bello parlarci tutto qua, non sono pronta ora per una relazione, sono una mamma, la mia priorità è Mikaela e la sua felicità..” _Non sono pronta ora,_ cazzo le stesse parole di Lip, chissà per quanto questi due riusciranno a starsi lontano? va beh spera solo che questa volta vada bene, se lo meritano, entrambi.  
“Un bel Natale Gallagher" sono tornati a casa a metà pomeriggio, si sono spogliati e messi sotto una coperta sul divano, gambe avvinghiate, un piatto di biscotti tra loro e tazze fumanti di cioccolate tra le mani, “Grazie" lo bacia, ha un sapore così dolce, l'altro risponde prontamente, nessuna ferocia, solo due bocche che si dicono ti amo ancora e ancora, il roscio gli ha regalato un primo Natale meraviglioso, cazzo ma che pensa gli ha regalato una vita straordinaria, il che gli fa venire in mente che ha qualcosa per lui, si distacca con disappunto dell'altro, prende i suoi pantaloni abbandonati lì vicino, prende ciò che cercava, non sapeva che programmi avessero e lo ha portato in giro tutto il giorno, gli lancia il piccolo pacchetto, che viene scrutato con grande sorpresa  
“Che cos'è?”  
“Aprilo..Buon Natale firecrotch" Ian fa come gli viene detto, lo apre, è un anello, identico alla sua fede  
“Non ti sei neanche accorto di indossare un falso, saresti un terribile ladro non percepisci il peso diverso tra un gioiello e la bigiotteria..” dice il moro scuotendo la testa  
“Ma come? Perché?”  
“Sue li ha scambiati in centrale, per il perché devi vedere all'interno..”  
Ian lo ispeziona e trova inciso “ _Tu mi rendi libero"_ e dall'altra parte _Mickey_ , Ian ha gli occhi lucidi, alza la testa e trova il marito con uno sguardo così pieno d'amore  
“Ian quella frase è vera oggi come quando eravamo adolescenti, tu mi hai reso libero da mio padre, da me stesso, posso essere quello che sono grazie a te, ho sempre vissuto nell'oscurità finché non sei arrivato tu a scuoterla, tu sei la mia luce Ian, mi hai detto che io ti salvo ogni giorno ma anche tu lo fai con me, allontani tutte le mie paure, i miei incubi, quando sono con te io mi sento al sicuro, grazie..” e il bastardo ce l'ha fatta, ora sta piangendo come una fontana, lo avvicina con il collo per prenderlo con le labbra, sa di cioccolato, natale e amore, quando si separano Mickey gli asciuga le guance, Ian si mette la vera fede al dito, sente la frase incisa bruciargli la pelle, il calore risale fino al suo cuore, lui è di Mickey e il moro è suo, si appartengono e si salvano a vicenda. Si stava quasi per dimenticare ma anche Ian ha qualcosa per il marito va in camera a prenderlo, lo da al suo amore dubbioso  
“Cosa? E quando lo avresti fatto? Hai passato tutto il tuo tempo a lavoro e poi con me!”  
“Diciamo che dobbiamo fare un regalone a Sue..” già ha sballottato la collega di qua e di là per questo. Mickey apre la busta e trova una cornice con dentro niente di meno che il suo diploma  
“Ho scoperto che non lo hai mai ritirato ed è un vero peccato così te l'ho preso..il primo Milkovich ad averlo merita di essere su una parete…e c'è dell'altro io..uhm..con David ho parlato con l'università a quanto pare ti ammetterebbero, forse riusciamo ad avere una borsa di studio, ma anche se non fosse possiamo risparmiare e farcela anche solo con il mio stipendio, Mick lascia il lavoro e fa quello che ti piace, non hai bisogno di accontentarti..”  
Mickey non reagisce, vorrebbe fare molte cose, baciarlo, abbracciarlo, andare su internet a vedere i corsi..la verità è che aveva già pensato di non tornare al lavoro, il pensiero di essere di nuovo faccia a faccia con tizi come Terry, non vuole essere ferito ancora, la violenza ha sempre fatto parte della sua vita ma ora, ora, l'unica cosa che vuole è la calma, la polizia non è per niente un ambiente tranquillo, però si vergognava a chiedere un sacrificio così al roscio ora che se la stanno cavando bene..ed ecco che è lui ad offrirsi, cazzo quanto è fortunato, ma ha esitato troppo nel rispondere perché il roscio comincia a blaterare di quanto sia dispiaciuto che non sia bello come il regalo che ha ricevuto, che se vuole essere un poliziotto lo appoggerà comunque…basta deve fermare queste assurdità  
“Ian tutto questo è magnifico, mi hai praticamente regalato un nuovo futuro, ti amo..” e lo bacia, di nuovo, troppi baci di ringraziamento nell'ultimo lasso di tempo, potrebbero portarli su un altro livello, un livello più caldo..il che gli ricorda…  
“Uuh andiamo che stai facendo? Avevamo uno scambio in corso qui..”  
“Trattieni i bollenti spiriti..” rovista nella sua giacca, eccoli finalmente, in uno slancio di follia li ha comprati, li mette, torna dal suo roscio in calore, si schiarisce la gola per darsi un tono  
“Allora professor Gallagher quali sono le mie opzioni per il college?” Ian alza entrambe le sopracciglia completamente sorpreso, rapito, eccitato, cazzo ma quanto è sexy suo marito con quegli occhiali da vista neri?! Anche se finti..non può credere che li abbia presi veramente, che stia facendo questo gioco, il suo pene si addrizza immediatamente, ha già detto quanto sia hot il suo uomo con questo look da studente nerd!? No perché lo è davvero, non può perdere questa opportunità, si cala subito nella parte  
“Certo signor Milkovich, prego venga nel mio studio che le illustro dettagliatamente ogni opzione disponibile..” dicendolo lo prende per mano in direzione della camera, ha un sacco di idee focose in mente che vuole provare, Mickey scuote la testa ridendo, il suo studio è la camera?! Ah il suo roscio e la sua immaginazione, ma non si pente di averlo assecondato, a giudicare dal luccichio lussurioso che gli ha visto negli occhi quando ha compreso che la sua fantasia stava diventando realtà, no, non si pentirà per niente della cosa, mmm..forse deve rivalutare la faccenda dei giochi di ruolo..così si lascia condurre, perché lo seguirebbe in capo al mondo, dovrebbe aver paura della possibilità del college, chiedersi se i libri sono per lui, se fallirà, ma il marito lo bacia, lo spoglia, lo fa suo, gli sorride, si rivede in quei smeraldi brillanti, quando è con lui non ha paura di niente, avrà il futuro che non riusciva neanche a immaginare, grazie a lui, grazie a questa giraffa al settimo cielo per un paio di occhiali di plastica..lo ama, lo ama fottutamente tanto, ce la farà, ce la faranno, non ha forse già detto che Ian è il suo sole!? Cazzo quanto è sentimentale ma è così, non riesce a non pensare a un loro futuro se non luminoso e felice, hanno finito con l'oscurità ora è tempo della luce.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ormai giunti agli sgoccioli, un capitolo alla conclusione, non vi farò aspettare molto, a presto!


	34. Epilogo (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo giunti alla fine..buona lettura!

Mickey ha gli occhi chiusi, si gode la morbidezza del cuscino sotto la sua nuca e la freschezza della stanza nonostante sia luglio, allunga un braccio e non trova nessuno accanto a sé, sorride, sa che cosa lo aspetta, oggi è il suo giorno speciale, come lo definisce il roscio, negli anni si è abituato alla cosa, ormai sono tre compleanni che festeggia con il marito e l'altro non si è mai risparmiato al riguardo. Il primo anno lo ha portato alla Jhonny icehouse, dove a quanto pare è possibile affittare parte della pista di ghiaccio per giocare a hockey libero ed è proprio quello che hanno fatto con tutta la famiglia, compresi i Balls e Sue accompagnata, per poi finire a casa Gallagher per un party come si deve, il primo dedicato al suo compleanno. Per il secondo anno invece gli ha organizzato una partita a paintball e poi lo ha portato a vedere uno spettacolo di fuochi d'artificio. Compleanni fantastici, tanto che ora non aspetta altro tutto l'anno, una cosa però li ha sempre accomunati tutti ed è per questo che non è sorpreso dalla presenza che gli si insinua tra le gambe a cui segue un enorme piacere nel basso inguine, il suo cazzo viene leccato e preso molte volte dalla calda e esperta bocca del roscio, porta una mano su quei bei capelli rossi e li tira, l'altra stringe il lenzuolo, il corpo pervaso da una scarica elettrica, è quasi sul punto, inarca la schiena, viene, si rilassa di nuovo, cazzo adora il rituale del pompino di compleanno, il roscio risale il suo corpo per risbucare da sotto il lenzuolo (sì è coperto, è piena estate ma si possono permettere l'aria condizionata e cazzo se non è la miglior invenzione al mondo) lo bacia, sente il proprio sapore nella bocca dell’altro  
“Buon compleanno tesoro" non replica malamente al tesoro, ormai si è abituato agli appellativi affettuosi, gli passa una mano tra i capelli invece, gustandosi lo splendido spettacolo dei suoi occhi scintillanti e pieni d'amore, lo ribacia sussurrandogli un grazie  
“Ok ora chiudi gli occhi Mick"  
“È proprio necessario?”  
“Non fare il solito brontolone e fa come ho detto"  
“Ok ok non ti scaldare” Ian controlla che il moro non possa vedere niente e va nella camera degli ospiti a prendere il suo regalo, è ansioso e eccitato al tempo stesso, lo adagia sulle gambe del marito e gli chiede di guardare.  
Mickey prima ancora di aprire gli occhi sente qualcosa di morbido e caldo che gli viene messo in grembo e si sta muovendo..e infatti davanti a sé si trova un cucciolo di cane dal pelo rossiccio e occhi scuri, non si trattiene e lo accarezza, il piccoletto risponde subito leccandogli la mano, lo ha già conquistato  
“Ti piace? Hai sempre voluto un cane e ho pensato che ti potesse far compagnia nelle notti in cui devo lavorare..” già Mickey ha ancora degli incubi ma sono più rari e arrivano sempre quando l'altro non dorme al suo fianco  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che è il tuo sostituto?”  
“Fottiti, nessuno potrebbe mai sostituirmi, cioè mi hai visto!?” lo dice indicando il suo corpo, il solito modesto, Mickey non può fare a meno di ridere  
“A parte gli scherzi è meraviglioso, ne ho sempre voluto uno e te ne sei ricordato..che razza è? Sembra un husky..” gli risponde non togliendo lo sguardo dalla palla di pelo tutta eccitata  
“Bravo ci sei andato vicino, per la precisione è un Akita inu, una razza giapponese..”  
“Sì conosco questa razza" il desiderio di Mickey di un cane nel crescere era tale che non faceva altro che leggere riviste al riguardo insieme a quelle delle armi, ma portare un cane in casa con Terry, beh sarebbe stata una cattiveria..se non ricorda male sarà una taglia media ed è un cane molto affettuoso e fedele, infatti si sta crogiolando sotto le sue carezze  
“Quindi è veramente di razza..Ian quanto diamine hai sborsato per averlo?! Sarei stato contento anche con un bastardino del canile!” ed è vero anche se ora che ha il piccoletto in braccio non riesce a immaginarsi senza  
“Non ti preoccupare..non mi è costato un centesimo..ho salvato la vita ad un allevatore di una certa età..voleva a tutti costi darmi dei soldi per ringraziarmi, ho continuato a dire di no ma lui insisteva che doveva darmi qualcosa allora io ho proposto uno dei cuccioli che vendeva..”  
“Quindi mi vuoi dire che il mio regalo è rimediato?!” lo provoca con un mezzo sorriso, adora prenderlo in giro  
“Ah ah lui non mi sarà costato niente ma ho un'altra sorpresa in serbo per te oggi e per quella verserò dei soldi per la cronaca” come fa a non baciare questo gigante tutto offeso!? E lo fa, l'altro risponde energicamente, sono nel bel mezzo di uno scambio molto focoso che il cuccioletto reclama la loro attenzione  
“Allora come lo vuoi chiamare?”  
Mickey ci pensa su, lo guarda e più lo osserva e più non può fare a meno di pensare a..  
“Clay" riceve un pugno sul braccio  
“Davvero Mick!? Lo vuoi chiamare come me? Credi che non abbia capito che hai accorciato il mio secondo nome!? Lui non è la mia versione canina!!”  
“Lui è esattamente la tua versione canina! Ma guardalo, ha il pelo come i tuoi capelli, è entusiasta, socievole con gli sconosciuti e a giudicare da poco fa richiede molte attenzioni..” a questo Ian lo attacca facendolo stendere a letto  
“Chi avrebbe bisogno di molte attenzioni eh!?” e niente finiscono con fare wrestling sul materasso come due ragazzini, con il cane che passa sopra i loro corpi da una parte all'altra fino a che non si infila tra i loro toraci, sorpresi per l'intrusione, si dividono e ricadono sul letto in una fragorosa risata  
“Ok ok è il tuo regalo di compleanno quindi decidi tu..benvenuto in famiglia Clay" si gira per accarezzarlo mentre suonano alla porta  
“Vai tu tanto è per te io mi devo lavare i denti" Mickey si alza per andare riesce a chiudere la porta senza far uscire il cane non vuole che proprio nel primo giorno aprendo la porta di casa fugga via, alla porta si trova davanti i non tanto inattesi ospiti, Lip, Mandy e Mikaela, la piccola alza subito le braccia in alto sventolando un foglio per farsi prendere in braccio, cosa che fa subito, una bimba di 5 anni lo ha completamente in pugno, come si è ridotto..  
“Buon compleanno zio Mick! Questo è il mio regalo!” Mickey prende il foglio e scruta con attenzione il disegno di lui e Ian che la tengono per mano  
“Tu hai la corona perché oggi sei il re!” gli spiega tutta seria, la bacia sulla guancia  
“Grazie mai avuto ritratto più bello ora lo attacchiamo al frigo" anche gli altri due gli fanno gli auguri dopo aver poggiato delle buste, entra in salone Ian su cui subito si fionda Mikaela per salutarlo  
“Ciao zio rosso" Ian l'abbraccia ormai rassegnato al suo soprannome, la madre e lo zio non fanno altro che chiamarlo roscio così anche lei crescendo gli ha dato questo appellativo ma avendo difficoltà a pronunciarlo ha trovato più semplice chiamarlo come il colore, tutti i suoi tentativi di essere chiamato Ian sono andati falliti. L'abbraccio è breve perché nota subito alle sue spalle Clay, Mikaela come ovvio si getta subito su di lui  
“Ah quindi è questo il nuovo acquisto è molto carino"  
“Lo sapevate già?”  
“Certo cosa credi ci sia nelle buste!? I tuoi regali quest'anno sono accessori che ti servono per lui tranne quello di Kev, ti manda una bottiglia di Jake Daniels"  
“E bravo Kev!”  
“Stai forse insinuando che i nostri regali fanno schifo?”  
“Beh sono per lui e non per me giusto?”  
“Cazzone"  
“Ehi non si offende il re!” e ridono, finito il battibecco si intromette il roscio  
“Mandy potevi però farglieli aprire i pacchetti no!? Senza già dirgli il contenuto"  
“Ma mica sa che come sono no?!” Ian scuote la testa, _che razza di problema hanno i Milkovich con i pacchetti!?_  
Osservano per qualche minuto i cuccioli giocare a terra e conoscersi, sono adorabili, cazzo devono fargli una foto? Cazzo ha davvero pensato di fotografare la scena? Per fortuna senza dire niente Ian sta già procedendo a scattarne qualcuna con lo smartphone, bene così non dovrà dire che lo ha pensato anche lui..ha ceduto su molte cose ma diamine ha sempre una reputazione da difendere  
“Comunque ho portato anche qualcos’altro..” dice Mandy mentre apre un contenitore sul tavolo rivelando dei pancakes con un profumo da leccarsi i baffi  
“Sono i tuoi preferiti, cioccolato e banana, sono ancora caldi li ho appena fatti di la" sì Mandy vive con Mikaela nell'appartamento con Lip da circa un anno, quando il genio si è laureato e trovato un buon lavoro in un azienda meccanica (insegnerà anche in un corso all'università il prossimo semestre) ha fatto la sua mossa con la sorella, ci sono andati molto piano, di questo è molto fiero della sua mora, e alla fine sono andati a convivere, procede tutto bene, sono molto felici tanto che la prossima vigilia di Natale si sposeranno, Mickey sarà il testimone di Mandy, il loro rapporto ora è più solido che mai, ed è davvero bello averli tutti e tre a letteralmente due passi da loro  
“Ora si che si ragiona!” si siedono tutti al tavolo per mangiare, compresa Mikaela che al profumo dei dolci è corsa immediatamente, è seduta vicino allo zio, il moro versa lo sciroppo per sé e per la nipote  
“Aspetta Mika che te li spezzetto" Mika è il diminutivo della piccola, hanno dovuto trovare un modo per differenziarla dallo zio  
“Sì papà ma sbrigati" risponde tutta impaziente a Lip, oramai non batte ciglio quando lo chiama così, ma la prima volta, poco tempo dopo l'essere andati a vivere tutti insieme, la prima volta che lo ha chiamato papà gli è quasi preso un infarto per poi ritrovarsi al settimo cielo, non è biologicamente sua ma non gli importa, non potrebbe essere più fiero di essere padre di una così intelligente, divertente e straordinaria bambina, procede a tagliargli la colazione.  
Ian osserva come sempre estasiato il marito e nipote che spazzolano tutti contenti i loro piatti, sporcandosi la bocca di sciroppo, questi due hanno in comune l'inefrenabile passione per i dolci, Mikaela cerca di imitare il modo di mangiare dello zio, sono adorabili, Mickey è grandioso con lei, quando li vede insieme ogni tanto pensa alla possibilità di un figlio tutto loro, ma per ora hanno Clay, vedrà come andranno le cose e se questo pensiero diventerà incessante gliene parlerà, per ora si godono le nipoti.  
Clay non fa altro che correre in cerchio intorno al tavolo tutto scodinzolante in cerca di coccole, che trova nelle mani di Mandy che se lo prende in braccio per accarezzarlo per bene  
“Allora come lo avete chiamato?”  
“Clay" risponde tutto soddisfatto il moro, Mandy guarda il cane, poi Ian e poi di nuovo il cucciolo  
“Capisco, sì è perfetto"  
Ian alza le braccia al cielo con un espressione da _“Pure tu!? Mi vuoi prendere in giro!?”_ il fratello scoppia a ridere, _ma che ha da ridere così!? meledetti Milkovich!_  
Finiscono la colazione, Mikaela si alza da tavola  
“Mamma posso giocare con rosso?”  
“Zio arriva subito Mika fammi finire il frullato prima"  
“Non tu ma lui" e indica il cane in braccio alla madre, Ian le fa notare che il suo nome è Clay ma lei tutta sicura risponde  
“Ma è rosso come te” Mandy ridendo mette il cucciolo a terra così che possano giocare mentre Ian drammaticamente china la testa su tavolo, rimanendo in quella posizione sbattendo piano la fronte sul ripiano tra le fragorose risate degli altri, _perché non ha preso quello bianco? Stramaledetti Milkovich!!_  
Ora a giocare con Clay si sono aggiunti Mickey e Lip provando la reazione del cucciolo ai giocattoli che erano nelle buste, con la coda dell'occhio vede il marito e la sorella confabulare sottovoce  
“Cha cazzo state tramando voi due?”  
“Niente sei paranoico” gli risponde il roscio con finta aria innocente, Mandy cambia subito discorso  
“Allora che farete con lui quando andrete in vacanza?” proprio così la coppia partirà per delle vacanze, finalmente dopo anni in cui hanno dovuto stringere la cinghia per l'università di Mickey ora sono tornati ad avere due stipendi pieni e senza debiti, il moro si è laureato in Economia aziendale lo scorso mese ma già da metà anno lavora per una grande azienda edilizia come responsabile dei rendiconti, è talmente piaciuto al boss nel periodo di praticantato che lo ha assunto in pianta stabile, i suoi colleghi non sono per niente male, ci esce insieme addirittura a pranzo e per una birra qualche volta, ha trovato la sua dimensione, con Sanchez si scambia qualche volta un messaggio ma niente di più, non hanno mai veramente legato e lui ormai appartiene a un’altra vita, invece vede spesso David, cenano tutti insieme con Mandy e Lip almeno una volta al mese, è proprio da lui che hanno affittato la casa al lago dove andranno la prossima settimana per dieci giorni, hanno dovuto insistere ma alla fine l'hanno spuntata e si è fatto pagare  
“Al lago lo portiamo con noi ma a settembre quando andiamo in Canada lo potreste tenere voi?” Dal momento che possono viaggiare perché non farlo!? Ian vuole fare passeggiate nella natura, Mickey spera che si replichi il sesso nel bosco della loro luna di miele.  
Mandy accetta subito anche se già prevedono quanto sarà difficile riaverlo indietro da Mikaela..  
“Perché siamo al centro commerciale di Mandy"  
“Fai troppe domande, è una sorpresa seguimi" Finita colazione Ian ha condotto Mickey dove lavora Mandy, e ora il moro lo sta seguendo per porte e corridoi di servizio fino a che spuntano in quello che deve essere un negozio chiuso, si guarda intorno ed è il paradiso, si gira con espressione basita al roscio  
“È il nuovo store di due piani di caramelle del centro commerciale, aprirà al pubblico solo lunedì ma Mandy è riuscita a farci avere un anteprima..” gli dice passandogli uno dei cesti vicino alla porta  
“Su prendi tutto quello che vuoi" e il moro non se lo fa ripetere due volte, schizza subito su un isola per fare incetta di gommosi. Ian soddisfatto lo guarda passare di scaffale in scaffale euforico, è letteralmente un bambino in mondo di caramelle, ci è riuscito di nuovo, il suo obbiettivo di ogni compleanno è vedere quel sorriso di pura gioia, Mickey non ha mai potuto essere un bambino spensierato così Ian cerca di regalargli esperienze divertenti che avrebbe dovuto avere crescendo e che lui, anche se in piccolo, ha vissuto grazie a Fiona e Lip, ride per Mickey che afferra decine di barrette al cioccolato, ci ha azzeccato anche questa volta, non che lui stesso non abbia avuto dei gran bei compleanni dall'altro, riesce a sorprenderlo ogni volta, ed il primo anno gli ha fatto una macchina! L'anno scorso, per dire, ha corrotto delle sue conoscenze all'università per fargli provare un simulatore di assenza di gravità, temporaneamente in facoltà di ingegneria per degli studi  
_“Una volta hai detto che l’unica parte bella quando sei maniacale è che non hai paura di niente, niente ti tocca è come essere sospesi nel vuoto..beh ecco ora proverai la stessa sensazione senza le parti negative..scommetto che è dieci volte meglio..”_ e aveva avuto ragione, è stato indimenticabile, si sono anche baciati nel bel mezzo, cazzo un bacio che lo ha fatto volare, letteralmente. Sorride al solo ricordo, solo suo marito poteva pensare a una cosa simile, perché lo ascolta sempre, riflette sul fatto che sia proprio per questo che da adolescenti si sia innamorato del moro, non gli rispondeva sempre ma lo lasciava parlare di tutto, mai prima di lui in famiglia si era mai sentito così libero di poter parlare di tutto quello che gli passa per la mente.  
Dopo aver riempito due cestini e pagato Mandy apparsa alla fine per registrare gli acquisti alla cassa (niente più reati per loro) tornano a casa da un bel contento Clay che corre loro incontro per dare loro il bentornato, beh Mickey si può abituare a un ritorno a casa così..danno soddisfazione al cucciolo con pacche e carezze e poi il moro la nota, sul tavolo, una grande torta di cioccolato con barrette intere tutte intorno, subito ci infila il dito e gusta la glassa..che bontà..poi legge il biglietto accanto: _Buon compleanno! Debs e Franny_ , Mickey sorride e procede a prendersi una bella fetta, grande roscia! Il cane, il negozio di caramelle e ora questa..cazzo quanto ama il suo compleanno! Non si chiede come l'abbia portata dentro, ormai tutti i Gallagher hanno la loro chiave, emette suoni orgasmici  
“Ti verrà il diabete con tutti questi dolci!”  
“Parola di lupetto: dilazionerò le caramelle in un lungo periodo!” Ian ride  
“Tu non sei mai stato un boy scout" il moro alza un sopracciglio con un espressione molto eloquente, Ian lo bacia, mmm sa di cioccolato, cazzo non può resistere a quel sopracciglio però mentalmente prende nota di nascondere i dolciumi e darglieli di quando in quando.  
La coppia si ritrova stremata sul letto dopo due grandi sessioni di buon sesso, “ _Devo smaltire tutti quei dolci no?!”_ parole del moro prima di trascinarlo in camera e beh Ian non ha avuto nulla da obbiettare. Mickey intreccia le loro mani, le guarda pensieroso, a un certo punto decide di condividere le sue riflessioni  
“Pensi mai a quanto cazzo di tempo ci è voluto per essere così?”  
“Così come?”  
“Felici"  
“Mmm mi stai facendo il sentimentale..allora non è il tuo compleanno ma Natale o il nostro anniversario" Quanto è spiritoso, Mickey gli da un pugno sul braccio con la mano libera, è vero però che è particolarmente romantico in quelle due occasioni, di solito lui non è il tipo da smancerie quindi cerca di esserlo per il più giovane almeno in quelle date, una volta ha addirittura allestito un letto di cuscini sul terrazzo per vedere le stelle circondati da decine di candele accese, sì ha organizzato tutto lui, sì si è vergognato come un matto aprendo la porta del tetto per mostrare la sorpresa al marito, ma il roscio ama queste cose e lui ama il roscio perciò…  
“Fottiti, ho passato una giornata stupenda grazie a te ok!? Posso constatare quanto io sia felice o no?”  
“Sì si fa pure, di niente a proposito" gli risponde facendo l'occhiolino, Mickey deve ancora riprendere le forze se no lo prenderebbe per una terza volta  
“Stavo dicendo che ne è dovuto passare di tempo per sentirci così felici..”  
“Già troppo..”  
“E cazzo quanti ostacoli nel mezzo eh!?”  
“Non li meritavamo cosi tanti..”  
“Ma ora siamo qui..”  
“Già siamo qui a dispetto di tutto..”  
Si guardano con occhi commossi e pieni di sentimento, si baciano, non si sa chi abbia iniziato, forse si sono incontrati a metà strada, nessuna ferocia ma baci lunghi pieni di parole d'amore, a un certo punto si sentono leccare le guance, è Clay, a quanto pare anche lui vuole partecipare a questo scambio d'affetto, si staccano ridendo, lo attirano verso di loro riempiendolo di abbracci e carezze, senza smettere di ridere o di rubarsi baci, Mickey pensa che non è tanto male essere in tre, forse sarebbe bello anche essere in quattro, già da tempo gli ronza in mente l'immagine di un piccolo roscio che gironzola per casa, a forma umana s'intende, non ne è più spaventato all'idea, ma per ora si gode questo momento poi si vedrà, hanno molti anni a disposizione davanti a loro per decidere di allargare la famiglia, sì ne hanno molti, perché una cosa l'ha capita su di loro, sul loro amore, ed è che loro sono destinati a stare insieme, lo sono sempre stati, e insieme possono affrontare tutto, il loro amore va oltre il tempo e oltre l'oscurità.

Prima di addormentarsi con la palletta di pelo tra di loro Ian si tende verso il suo moro per un ultimo bacio della giornata, con ancora una mano ad accarezzargli una guancia non può fare a meno di sussurare

"Ti amo fottutamente tanto Mick" il più grande sovrappone la propria mano sulla sua

"Ti amo fottutamente tanto anche io, Ian"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver seguito la mia storia fino alla fine, grazie a tutti quelli che hanno speso un po' del loro tempo per farmi sapere la loro opinione a riguardo, grazie davvero, è la prima volta che mi cimento in un impresa simile e avere delle conferme da parte vostra mi ha dato il coraggio per finirla.  
> Ho già in mente l'idea per una nuova trama che penso vi presenterò a settembre, ma questa storia è la mia prima in assoluto che ho portato alla luce e sarà sempre speciale per me.  
> A presto!

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio primo tentativo di scrivere una fanfiction, spero non sia così orribile! Critiche e suggerimenti sono ben accetti!


End file.
